Shining Diamond
by vivian.1200
Summary: Cartman's mom gets pregnant. Cartman and Kenny become majorly close. Stan's got emotional issues, and Kyle's a big jerk- most of the time. What could go wrong in this situation? Well let's see :P Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort. Pairings: Kenman, Style. Rated for Romance, Language, and Minor Character Death! Status: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Unplanned Pregnancy

Vivian: Welcome to this story. Um yeah…

Main Characters: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's sibling

Pairings: Style, Kenman

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Shining Diamond**

_Summary: Cartman's mom gets pregnant. Cartman and Kenny become majorly close. Stan's got emotional issues, and Kyle's a jerk- most of the time. What could go wrong? A ton of things XD_

Chapter 1: Unplanned Pregnancy

"Poopyskins mommy has to go to the doctor today" Liane Cartman told her son who was playing video games on his couch currently.

"Aww come on miam you're in my way!" Cartman shouted while trying to move to the side to get her out of his view.

"I just wanted to let you know before I go" Liane said as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah yeah whatever miam!" Cartman responded before she left. A while later Cartman put his remote down. "I do believe its dinnertime now" Cartman said as he went into the kitchen. Though upon entering he didn't find any food nor his mom cooking. "Miam! Where's dinner?!" he called through the house. No response came back. "Fine whatever I'll just get cheesy poofs then" Cartman muttered annoyed at his mother's absence. He proceeded to the pantry looking for his cheesy poofs. Upon discovering them though he was not happy… they were all gone. "Great there goes my food. Miam!" Cartman shouted again irritated.

~ (Meanwhile at the doctor's office)

"So doctor can you figure out what's causing my illness?" Liane asked the friendly doctor in room 209.

"Yeah I've got it. Miss Cartman you appear to be pregnant once again" the doctor explained.

"Oh my that can't be right. I haven't slept with anyone without a condom" Liana explained.

"Well there's actually an 87% chance that condoms break and can still lead to pregnancy just like birth control" the doctor responded.

"Oh dear… how will I tell my little Poopyskins this news…" Liane said looking down to the concrete floor.

"Well I'm sure your son will understand Miss Cartman. He should be happy getting a new sibling to play with anyway…"

~ (Half an hour at home)

"Miam how could you do this to me!?" Cartman shouted at her.

"Well it's not like I planned for this baby" Liane replied.

"You know I don't want sibling's miam! They just get in my way!" Cartman shouted again.

"I know Poopyskins. But there's really nothing I can do" Liane stated.

"You could just abort it" Cartman stated his arms crossed.

"No I can't do that. That wouldn't be right to them" Liane stated.

"I don't care what's right to them! I don't want them!" Cartman replied as he ran up to his room. Liane sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself puzzled.

Meanwhile in Cartman's room. "Kahl you won't believe this!" Cartman said on the phone as he ate a secret stash of cheesy poofs in his room. "Kahl my mom is having a baby!" Cartman stated over the phone. "Yes it is true! Come over to my house and ask her yourself!" Cartman said leaning back in his chair. "I don't know about this. That kid could be a mix of anything. It could be Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, or Indian! Heck even worse Jewish!" Cartman shouted over the phone. "What do you mean Jewish isn't a heredity thing? How come your whole family is Jewish then?" Cartman asked.

"Raised in beliefs? Please! This kid is going to be Jewish I just know it!" Cartman stated. "I'm serious here Kahl! Do you really want another Jewish, white, Mexican baby in this town?" Cartman responded. "What do you mean we don't have a Jewish, Mexican, white baby in town? I'm pretty sure there was one" Cartman said shuffling another handful of cheesy poofs into his mouth. "Wait your family are the only Jews in town? Hah no wonder you're religion is damned in this town!" Cartman continued to laugh as the phone went silent on the other side.

"Hey Kahl you still there?" Cartman asked. The phone was silent till it made a beeping sound continually. Cartman hung up the phone. "Damn Jew hung up on me!" Cartman said to himself as he got into his bed for the night…

* * *

Vivian: So uh yeah. This is my first try at South Park. Hope you guys liked for now. I wonder if I'll get more of this done tonight or not. Oh well see you next update!


	2. Chapter 2: School Time

Vivian: It occurs to me that in the bottom section of this story chapter Mrs. Garrison was put as a male. So that's what's fixed in this chapter update : )

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman

Mains: Cartman, Liana, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and soon to be Cartman's sibling (whose name won't be revealed till it's born :P)

* * *

Chapter 2: School Time

"So Cartman how is your mom doing?" Kyle asked as they stood outside at the bus stop. Cartman glared.

"Shut up Jew" Cartman responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stan asked curiously.

"It's none of your damn business hippie!" Cartman yelled.

"Hey!" Stan shouted back.

"Dude Cartman's mom is pregnant again" Kyle chuckled.

"'Ey! You stupid Jew I knew I couldn't trust you!" Cartman shouted punching him in the shoulder.

"Really then why did you call me last night fatass?" Kyle replied with a smile.

"Really Cartman you should cut the act everyone knows you're mom's a slut" Stan stated.

"I don't need this! Screw you guys I'm going home!" Cartman stated as he started to walk away.

"Cartman you can't go home when we have school" Stan called to him. Cartman stopped walking and turned back to the bus stop.

"Damn it…" Cartman muttered with his arms crossed.

~ (Mrs. Garrison's classroom)

"Alright kids today we're going to learn about why Reality TV shows are going to hell" Mrs. Garrison said as she wrote some names of Reality TV shows onto the board. Stan raised his hand. "Yes Stan?" Mrs. Garrison asked slightly annoyed.

"Mrs. Garrison what does learning about Reality TV shows going to hell have to do with history?" Stan asked.

Mrs. Garrison blinked for a while before saying- "anyway kids Reality TV shows are going to hell because of one person… Jennifer Lopez" Mrs. Garrison stated while writing her name down in the middle of the lists.

"Hey Cartman what do you think your sibling will be like? Maybe as fat and messed up as you are" Kyle whispered to him.

"'Ey shut up!" Cartman shouted.

"Eric am I disrupting your social time?" Mrs. Garrison shouted.

"Uh no Mrs. Garrison…" Cartman said sinking down into his seat.

"Good don't do it again or I'm sending you to the principal's office!" Mrs. Garrison stated. Cartman sighed as he played with his pencil.

"Maybe this new kid will be a lot smarter and nicer then you. Might even be able to kick your ass" Kyle chuckled. Cartman gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The lesson continued on with Cartman gritting his teeth and Kyle continuing to insult him or his unborn sibling…

* * *

Vivian: Yeah this chapter is short I know. But that's because it's all leading up to a big climax. Geez I'm making Kyle such a jackass…


	3. Chapter 3: Possible Start of Secrets

Vivian: Welcome to chapter three! I am happy to say within this time space between the 2nd chapter and now we have reached 191 views! Yay! :D

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, and Kenman

Mains: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 3: Possible Start of Secrets

It was after school for the boys now. They were all heading home together. "Today has been really stupid. I mean stupider than usual if that's even possible!" Stan exclaimed annoyed.

"Why what happened today?" Kyle asked.

"Well of course I and Wendy broke up yet again, and she claims that she's finally done doing this… but that's not the worst part!" Stan stated.

"Honestly the first part's not that difficult to find out but what was the worst part?" Kyle questioned.

"Well I met up with Craig because now our Science teacher wants us to work together, but anyways he told me that the only reason I can't keep a relationship with Wendy is because I'm totally gay!" Stan said while crossing his arms over his chest. Kyle seemed not to sure how to respond to that.

"It's because you are gay" Cartman stated while not even really paying attention to the crew. Kenny happened to laugh at that statement.

"No one asked you fatass" Stan responded. Cartman merely shrugged. "…" Kyle still had no response. "Hey Kyle are you okay? You haven't said anything yet" Stan asked as he went a little closer to his best friend. Kyle stopped suddenly.

"Well here's my stop. Bye guys!" he quickly said as he ran up to his house, disappearing behind the door in a second.

"Well that was odd" Stan stated as the three continued on their walk.

"The Jew never was known for being straight forward or normal" Cartman responded even if it wasn't directed to him.

"Well… err you know I really don't get Kyle so that's more an accurate statement" Stan said sighing.

"See I'm not the only one who knows this stuff" Cartman stated with a smirk.

"Well Kyle hasn't exactly been the same lately…" Stan muttered.

"Yeah he seems more on edge, and he's been really mean lately" Kenny agreed.

"Yeah. Remember at lunch when he didn't sit with us? Well I asked him if he wanted to sit with us before and he snapped at me saying I was being pushy" Stan said nodding.

"You pushy? Gee I wonder where he got that idea…" Cartman chuckled. Kenny started to chuckle again too.

"Yeah well what's up with you two?! Every time anything you say Kenny's always laughing! Like what's up with that?" Stan shouted yet again annoyed.

"So? Kennih appreciates a good joke when he sees it. Even when I'm completely serious" Cartman replied giving him a short glance.

"Right whatever. Well I'm going home now. See you tomorrow" Stan said as he continued on his own up his driveway. Cartman and Kenny continued to walk on.

"Do you think he's right Cartman? Do I laugh at you too much?" Kenny nervously asked.

"Nah he's just got his panties in a bunch" Cartman responded. Kenny smiled lightly and then looked down along their way home. They came to Kenny's little run down green house.

"Looks like your parents are fighting again…" Cartman commented staring at the two McCormick's through the living room window.

"They've been doing that a lot lately…" Kenny said sighing.

"Why?" Cartman more muttered then said.

"I'm not sure. Kevin and Karen though never seem to be home anymore after what happened" Kenny replied.

"After what happened?" Cartman asked turning to face him.

"Well after dad hit me" Kenny said.

"Where did he hit you?" Cartman asked again.

"Pretty much the left side of my face right where my eye is" Kenny said in a light modest tone.

"Let me see" Cartman stated.

"It's probably not that bad anymore I mean it was like a week ago" Kenny said as he took down his hood for a moment. On the left side of Kenny's face was a black eye.

"Geez Kennih it's all black and bruise looking under it" Cartman muttered staring at it.

"Well I'd suppose I guess… I got to go inside now though. I'll see you around I guess Cartman" Kenny said as he started to walking up to his house. Suddenly though Cartman had him by the arm and was dragging him off. "Hey what are you doing?!" Kenny shouted wiggling in the grasp.

"You're staying at my house" Cartman replied.

* * *

Vivian: And we end there. Thank you for reading so far. Also Kenny seems a lot out of character cause I'm not too good at him. And also Cartman's only helping him out of pity… maybe ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

Vivian: Welcome everyone to Chapter 4! I can't believe I made it this far. And guess what? We've reached 357 views! That's over half of last time! :D

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style and Kenman

Mains: Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Liane, and Cartman's future sibling

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleepover

"Is your mom even okay with this?" Kenny asked as they both sat on Cartman's couch eating cheesy poofs.

"I don't know and I don't care" Cartman responded shoving a mouth full of cheesy poofs into his mouth. Kenny sighed leaning back into the couch to get a little comfortable.

"So how's your mom doing in the whole… you know?" Kenny asked.

"Well she's gotten a little irritable, but overall she's still the same" Cartman replied. Suddenly the door opened slowly. Liane stepped into the house while closing and locking the door. She was carrying two large bags. "Hey miam you come back from shopping?" Cartman asked.

"No sweetie. Don't worry about it" Liane responded as she went upstairs with the bags.

"Hmm wonder what was in those bags…" Kenny muttered lightly.

"Who knows? I don't really want to know considering I already know her so well" Cartman said as they turned their attention back to the TV.

After about an hour Liane came down from upstairs finally. She went into the kitchen and began rummaging through stuff. "You know I just thought of something…" Kenny said after a few more minutes of TV.

"What?" Cartman asked annoyed.

"Why didn't your mom ask about me being here?" Kenny asked.

"How should I know? I don't read her mind" Cartman stated.

"Yeah I know but it's a little weird. Whenever I stay over at Stan's or Kyle's I have to explain why I'm there" Kenny responded.

"Well maybe my miam has enough of a mind not to ask" Cartman replied. Suddenly there was a knock from outside the kitchen. Liane stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey you two it's time for dinner" Liane stated.

"Aww sweet!" Cartman exclaimed as he got down from the couch. Kenny smiled as he got down and followed Cartman into the kitchen. Cartman and Kenny took the seats opposite Liane at the dinner table.

"Tonight we're having Chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and baked beans" Liane stated as she set down the plates. She then served out the dishes to the awaiting kids. "Eric will your little friend be staying in your room tonight?" Liane asked.

"Well I was hoping he'd use the guest room" Cartman responded.

"Oh no sweetie mommy's using the guest room currently" Liane said.

"What for who?!" Cartman said surprised.

"I'm turning it into a baby room. It's going to be your sibling's room" Liane said.

"Aww crap…" Cartman muttered.

"It'd won't be so bad staying in the same room as Kenny I'm sure. Don't worry my little Poopyskins" Liane said smiling brightly. The rest of dinner was oddly quiet. After dinner Liane washed the dishes while Cartman and Kenny headed upstairs for night.

"Alright Kenny you stay at that sleeping bag over there. I don't want you close enough to me to contaminate me with your poor crap" Cartman stated.

"Wow that's first time you've commented on my income in a week" Kenny responded as he got into the sleeping. Cartman sat down on his bed.

"Wait really?" he asked.

"Yeah I was wondering when you were going to joke about how poor I was. All you've ever done lately is make fun of Kyle for being a Jew and Stan because you insist he's a hippie" Kenny said lying flat.

"Hmm… I guess it has been a while. That's strange though. But it doesn't matter I'll just have to come up with enough poor jokes to make up for the missed week…" Cartman said as he laid down on his bed. Then the two fell into deep sleeps… perhaps a little too deep.

* * *

Vivian: End of this chapter. Next chapter involves what they're dreaming about. I believe it might be the longest chapter so far… anyway have a great day. Also when I said I didn't have to have reviews doesn't mean I don't like them :/


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Vivian: Finally we're to the dream chapter. Welcome to chapter 5 of Shining Diamond! I'm going to start off by saying we have officially earned 564 views! And now I'm going to explain why I have been gone so long. Vacation baby! :D Hey adults need vacation too you know? I went to Oregon for a bit :P

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style and Kenman (Also so you folks know. In my pairings Cartman and Kyle are the dominates… so you don't like that idea go away now!)

Mains: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dream

The wind was silent… the ground a messy wet of leaves and mud. "Where the hell am I?" Cartman muttered looking around. The place was silent as a graveyard at midnight. "Alright seriously what's going on here?" Cartman said annoyed. Suddenly a yellow light appeared behind him. He turned to find the light coming from a house. But not just any house… it was the little run-down green house of the McCormick's. He sighed as he decided to approach the poor house. He was about to knock when suddenly he heard shouts from inside. He opened the surprisingly unlocked door and then went inside. In the living room he could see the family gathered. Kevin and Karen were standing against the far wall. Karen was hiding her face in her shirt, and Kevin was holding her close to him.

Carol was standing by an old green chair shouting at Stuart who was standing by the doorway closest to Cartman with a fist raised in the air. Kenny was on the floor of the house. He had his body inclined close to himself as if trying to hide from the world. "Stuart stop this now! It's just a silly beer!" Carol shouted.

"Carol stop being so damn easy on these kids! They need to learn discipline!" Stuart shouted back.

"Daddy please stop!" Karen cried.

"Stay out of it Karen!" he responded. Karen turned away as she cried into Kevin's chest.

"Dad I'm sorry… I-I don't know what happened to your beer" Kenny whimpered from the floor.

"Fucking liar! I know you stole it now fuss up!" Stuart yelled kicking Kenny's side.

"Stuart!" Carol yelled louder.

"Fine why don't you deal with the little shit?! Let's see if he learns any crap under your orders!" Stuart replied stepping back.

"This has gone on long enough. You're scaring our kids and I'm sick of it" Carol stated.

"Oh please like you'd ever do anything about it. You couldn't manage by yourself we're poor enough as it is" Stuart exclaimed. Meanwhile Kenny managed to stand up shakily. "Did I tell you to get up boy?" Stuart warned.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kenny shuttered.

"Apologizing has lost its edge in this house kid. Now get back down on that floor!" he shouted. Kenny staggered back a bit while staring his father in the face. "You challenging my authority?" he said.

"N-No dad…" Kenny said backing up again.

"Well if you won't get on the floor I'll make you" he said then his fist landed down onto Kenny's face over his eye. Kenny let out a wail as he landed hard to the ground covering his eye. Karen and Kevin screamed from fear.

"How dare you bastard!" Carol shouted.

"Bring it bitch!" Stuart yelled back. Cartman then decided he couldn't watch this anymore.

He came forward and tapped Kenny's dad's shoulder. "What do you want?" Stuart said annoyed by the new presence. Cartman said nothing as he punched him square in the face. He landed with a thud. Carol, Karen, and Kevin all stared at Cartman. Kenny removed his hand from his black eye.

"C-Cartman?" Kenny whimpered seeing him. Cartman approached Kenny and then offered his hand to help him up. Kenny took it then hugged Cartman surprisingly. "Thank you!" Kenny said in the hug.

"It literally was nothing" Cartman muttered. Kenny backed away from the hug and looked him in the eyes with a small smile.

"Well it feels like something to me…" Kenny replied.

"Whatever" Cartman said shrugging. A few minutes of silence pass when Cartman decides its time to go. But before he could back away from Kenny, Kenny was kissing him. Cartman's eyes widened in surprise. Kenny's were closed and he was still smiling. But before the kiss could continue any longer the area faded into a white light…

~ (Midnight in Cartman's room)

Cartman awoke suddenly finding a white light blinding him. "Sorry I just needed the light on to grab something…" Kenny apologized while he was beside the light switch. Cartman sighed.

"Whatever dude…" he responded. Kenny then left the room. Cartman sat up rubbing his eyes. "Jesus what the hell was that dream for?" Cartman asked himself. Kenny came back into the room then.

"Well I'll turn the light off now" Kenny said turning the switch. Kenny went back over to his make-shift bed and covered himself up. Cartman laid back down onto his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What a strange dream…" Cartman muttered before closing his eyes again.

* * *

Vivian: Well that's the end of this chapter! Have a great however long I'm gone! Next chapter is about Kyle and Stan! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Truthful Destiny

Vivian: Well we finally made it to the next chapter and 740 views! And 2 days ago was my birthday so that's good news too. Anyway this chapter revolves around Kyle and Stan.

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, and Kenman

Mains: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's future sibling

WARNING! (PLEASE READ): Okay so first of all if you haven't already read the part where I said Cartman and Kyle are dominates and you don't like that, just please leave now. I'm not going to stop it because this is my story not yours. And furthermore there is two character deaths, but I'm sure their people that most people wouldn't care about…

* * *

Chapter 6: Truthful Destiny

Kyle stood outside the house of his best friend the next morning. They were supposed to walk to school together today. Cartman and Kenny had gotten tired of waiting and had told Kyle they were going to school. It had been an hour since he'd been waiting outside. The door slowly opened by Stan's dad Randy. "Hey Mr. Marsh is Stan home? We kind of have to go to school soon" Kyle asked standing up.

"Stan's not going to school today" Randy answered.

"Why not?" Kyle asked.

"Well I don't think it'd be the best for me to tell you. Come inside and talk to him later or something" Randy replied.

"Why can't I find out now?" Kyle said.

"Well you've got school today that you have to go to in about 2 minutes… hmm" Randy muttered staring at the clock inside.

"It's not like I'm not going to already be late anyway" Kyle said.

"Well I suppose for a minute or so. Just try not to upset him too much" Randy stated as he moved out of the doorway. Kyle went inside and saw Stan sitting on the couch looking down. Randy went into the kitchen to leave them alone. Kyle sat down beside Stan on the couch.

"Hey Stan what's going on?" Kyle asked.

"I-I can't believe…" Stan muttered still staring at the ground.

"Can't believe what Stan?" Kyle said as he placed his hand onto Stan's shoulder. Stan looked over to him; his eyes full of tears. "What happened?" Kyle questioned again.

"The car crash" Stan said staring at him.

"You mean the one on the news report yesterday?" Kyle said. Stan nodded in response. "What about it?" Kyle asked.

"My…. My mom and sister were in it" Stan muttered looking away again. Kyle didn't know what to say; honestly what do you say at this moment?

"Stan I'm sorry…" Kyle said in a light tone as he looked down for a moment.

"I-It's not your fault…" Stan said looking back to him again. He wiped some of his tears away and sighed. "It's just a lot to take in…" Stan replied.

"Yeah I would think so. Is your dad um… doing okay?" Kyle said sighing as well.

"I-I'm not sure. He seems calm but he might be trying to set an example or something for me. Knowing he's all I have left now…" Stan sighed.

"What about your grandpa?" Kyle asked.

"He set out to a retirement home in Miama" Stan responded leaning back against the couch.

"Are they… you know?" Kyle said leaning back with him.

"No. They told us they passed… they're gone" Stan said.

"….. I'll be honest I have no clue what to say" Kyle said. Stan actually chuckled a moment to that.

"I wasn't really expecting comfort from guests anyway" Stan said still lightly chuckling.

"On the bright side I at least got you to smile and lightly laugh" Kyle stated with a small smile of his own.

"Yeah I suppose. I'll tell you though I don't think I'll miss Shelley beating me up all the time…" Stan said still smiling.

"I don't think anyone will. But you should probably take it easy" Kyle said with slight concern.

"You know… I can still hear them… they talk to me every night" Stan muttered.

"They do?" Kyle questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can sometimes see mom in the kitchen making breakfast or Shelley still taking over the computer. I think it's the 7 ways to get over a death or something…" Stan said.

"Yeah perhaps" Kyle agreed.

"Hey by the way shouldn't you be at school?" Stan asked.

"Nah apparently I've got better things to deal with. Besides I'm already late anyway" Kyle responded.

"I see playing it hooky? Dad's not going to be happy dealing with your mom" Stan said.

"Eh… no one's happy dealing with my mom" Kyle laughed.

"True that" Stan agreed with a slight laugh.

* * *

Vivian: Aww it's so sad… not really. To be honest I hate Sharon and Shelley. They have no importance in my story further on! :D And also happy Father's Day! Wish I had a father to celebrate! C:


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Secret!

Vivian: Welcome to chapter 7 of this story. I'm surprised on how many people are actually reading this. This is like my first ever South Park story… amazing! Views= 969 (Lol 969…. Sounds really bad XD)

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, and Kenman

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 7: Shocking Secret!

"I wonder why that Jew skipped school" Cartman said as he removed his books from his locker while Kenny waited.

"I don't know. He was coming earlier with us" Kenny responded.

"Yeah I know. It doesn't matter anyway we don't need those two to have fun" Cartman stated.

"Well I guess not" Kenny said as they both started down on the way to lunch. "So like Cartman what did you dream about last night?" Kenny asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Cartman said stopping suddenly.

"I'm just curious. I had this weird dream about when my parents were fighting" Kenny said.

"Really?" Cartman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah my parents always fight so it was normal. But the strange part was that I saw you there to. Still not sure why but I woke up before anything else really went on" Kenny said.

"Hmm…" Cartman muttered to himself.

"So what did you dream?" Kenny asked.

"Oh nothing… I had a dreamless night" Cartman responded with a lie.

"Oh okay" Kenny said as they both finally proceeded back to lunch.

~ (Cartman's house)

Liane sighed as she went through some old papers. "There's just nothing I can do…" Liane said as she placed the papers down. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She got up and went over to the front door opening it. Randy stood outside with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh hey Liane…" he said looking at the ground.

"Hey Randy" Liane greeted.

"May I… come in?" Randy asked.

"Of course" Liane said as she moved out of his way. Randy stepped in and followed Liane into the kitchen where they took seats.

"I heard the news about you getting a new baby" Randy said.

"Yeah. Eric's not happy about it" Liane responded.

"I didn't doubt that. Did you hear about that crash?" Randy asked.

"No. I haven't been watching the news for a while now. It usually depresses me" Liane replied.

"My wife and daughter died in a car crash last night" Randy said. Liane covered her mouth in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry Randy" Liane said.

"Thanks… lots of people have been giving us gifts lately" Randy said.

"I can imagine. How's Stan holding up?" Liane questioned.

"At first I wasn't quite sure. I'm actually not quite sure now ether. But his friend Kyle has at least gotten him to feel a little better. He hasn't slept though…" Randy replied.

"Oh… I sure hope he gets better as well as you" Liane said.

"Yeah I hope so too. But that wasn't exactly what I came to talk about" Randy stated.

"What did you come to talk about?" Liane asked.

"Remember the Adams Bar that opened up 2 months ago downtown?" Randy questioned.

"Yes I remember it" Liane nodded.

"Well let's put it this way. We both got drunk and did some adult things then…" Randy said. Liane blinked her eyes at him for a moment. Randy sighed. "I think that baby's mine" Randy stated. Liane gasped.

"Oh how could I not think about it before?" Liane said in shock.

"Yeah I was in shock too. Especially when I found out you got pregnant" Randy said.

"Oh my how is this going to turn out now?" Liane sighed.

"I'm not sure but I think its best we don't tell the kids just yet" Randy said.

"Alright" she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Vivian: Yes now is born the new crack pairing of RandyXLiane! I call it Liandy! Hmm… I'm terrible at pairing names. Well on another note a huge storm hit my house tonight and now my room has a huge hole through it and it's leaking water… *sigh*


	8. Chapter 8: The First Stage

Vivian: Okay so hi everyone! My computer broke and now I'm forced to use my husbands… I'm not really use to the way it's styled. Anyway here's the next chapter. And we've reached 1,228 views! Yay!

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman (Thanks to a reviewer :P), and now Liandy!

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling (No you won't know the name till its birth)

* * *

New Section- Reviewer Replies

To: Carvia

Thanks for the birthday wishes. Also sorry for the late reply to your review. It was supposed to be in the last chapter hehe. I didn't really picture myself more of the comedian type, but hey humor can be an awesome quality to any story. And finally you'll just have to wait and see what the baby is like. With Cartman as its role model though it might be hard… XD

To: Guest (Someone I guess)

Thanks I told everyone a major change was going to happen. And thanks for the confidence in pairing names. I've noticed it's just putting the names together so I gave it a shot. And thanks for the advice… I don't know if it will work out for me though because I'm not really a strong writer. It's just my first try at these characters too. I absolutely love Style too… except with Kyle as Seme. Most people prefer Kyle to be the Uke of just about every pairing imaginable. I think he'd make a great Seme. Anyway it's also great to hear I'm making you appericatiate one of the less used pairings. Kenman's still out there, but much of it isn't much of my taste… C: Well thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Stage

~ (Time Skip to about 2 days later)

"Well it's nice to be outside again…" Stan said sighing as he and Kyle walked along the sidewalk.

"You were literally in that house for 3 whole days?" Kyle asked.

"Four actually…" Stan nodded.

"Wow… I didn't know you'd be like that" Kyle said looking down.

"It's okay"

"No it's not okay Stan. How are you still okay with everything?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Oh because it's a misunderstanding"

Kyle suddenly stopped him with a look of confusion. "What do you mean a misunderstanding? Your mom and sister died it's not a misunderstanding" Kyle stated.

"They're not dead" Stan stated with a glare.

"Yes they are the news and everyone else says so"

"No they're not! I hate when people keep giving me that crap! You just don't understand!" Stan shouted before running off without Kyle. Kyle sighed staring off to where he ran.

"Kahl!" came a screech from up the sidewalk. Cartman and Kenny came running down to him and stopped.

"Cartman, Kenny what's up?" Kyle asked.

"I just got horrible news!" Cartman stated.

"So did I…" Kyle shook his head before returning his attention back to them.

"Really? You heard about my mom and Stan's dad going out too?" Cartman asked.

"Wait what?" Kyle said in even more shock.

"Yeah we were shocked too! My mom told me she was going on a date with him this afternoon!" Cartman said.

"Wow…" Kyle muttered.

"Yeah so in other news what's your bad news?" Cartman asked.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with Stan. At first he was telling me that his sister and mom were dead and that he couldn't belief it. Then he turned around and told me they weren't and people need to stop telling him that" Kyle replied.

"Dude that's part of the Seven Stages of Grief" Kenny responded.

"Oh yeah I read about that before. He's most likely in Shock and Denial. It can last for weeks… might as well get use to it now" Cartman stated.

"Oh that's just great…" Kyle sighed.

"Come on me and Kennih need to show you something" Cartman said while grabbing his arm…

* * *

Vivian: End of Chapter 8. Short I know. Don't worry about it. Anyway I've realized I never made Kenny's name different when Eric was saying it… so there it is. Also yes I know Randy's moving a bit fast but let's be honest here- he and Sharon have already broken up several times…I don't feel the real love in the relationship. So welcome to the Seven Stages of Grief!

Shock and Denial (Read up more to find out the rest)


	9. Chapter 9: Fights, Pain, and Gain!

Vivian: Welcome to Chapter 9. There's been a recap and I can't do just 12 chapters anymore. I'm not sure how many there are going to be. Anyway here's to another hopeful time of reading!

Views= 1,377

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 9: Fights, Pain, and Gain!

~ (On a hill outside of South Park)

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Kyle asked looking up at the sky on top of a hill in the middle of the South Park woods.

"Not necessarily yet. What I want to show you is at night" Cartman replied.

"We're going to sit out here till nightfall?" Kyle asked in a bored tone.

"No we're going to have a picnic till night" Cartman responded as Kenny took out their specially prepared lunch basket.

"Well I guess a picnic sounds like a good idea" Kyle said as he crawled a bit closer to the other two.

"I invited Stan this morning but I don't think he'll get the message or even want to read it if he did" Cartman said as he started taking things out of the basket.

"By the way Cartman… what's up with you?" Kyle asked as he took a sandwich for himself.

"What are you talking about?" Cartman asked.

"You haven't sworn yet and you're being nice to us" Kyle responded. Cartman shrugs taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't know. Just feels right" Cartman replied sighing.

"It's pretty creepy if you ask me" Kyle said as he took his own bite of his sandwich. Kenny watched them as they were talking while he just ate what he could.

"Well you know what else is creepy Kahl? What about the fact you're adopting a critical attitude?" Cartman stated with a glare.

"What are you talking about? I'm not critical!" Kyle stated angrily.

"Yes you are! Allow me to give you an example. That time Kennih baked that cake for Karen's birthday. You made fun of that cake right to Stan when he was still normal! Kennih was miserable for weeks!" Cartman shouted. Kenny piped up as the conversation turned to him.

"Well maybe I am a little critical but that doesn't mean I've changed!" Kyle replied.

"Yes I'm pretty sure it does" Cartman mocked as he took another bite.

"No it doesn't fatass. Besides Kenny only baked that cake for 3 hours. Not like his whole life went down the drain" Kyle angrily stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"You made his dreams crash down the drain you heartless dickhole!" Cartman shouted. Kyle scoffed.

"Me a heartless dickhole? Says the kid who made a teen eat his own parents!" Kyle responded.

"I may have been psychotic in the past, but at least I'm good enough to admit what I am and what I've become!" Cartman yelled.

"You aren't good enough for anything! Sure you might have gained a quarter of a soul in the short while lately, but that doesn't make up for all the crimes you've committed over your life! Face it Cartman you're a spoiled vain kid who has everything! Why don't you try living like the rest of us!" Kyle vented out. Kenny stared in shock at Kyle for such an outburst. Cartman remained looking down.

A few awkward moments pass by as Kyle calms down. Kyle and Kenny looked towards Cartman when a shuffle admits. Then Cartman returned his attention upwards to him. His eyes were evident with tears and some seem to have already started trailing down his face.

"I may have everything my mom gives me. I may have committed crimes I don't regret. I may be vain. I may not live the same way the rest of you do" Cartman started then shook his head while he wiped his tears. He looked Kyle straight in the eyes as more tears filled his eyes still.

"But I still have feelings…." Cartman stated then he turned walking off into the woods behind them. Kyle and Kenny stared for a while after he left.

Kenny then stood up and put everything away into the basket. Then he turned his attention to Kyle. "I knew this would happen" Kenny stated to Kyle.

"What you knew he was going to walk off crying?" Kyle asked.

"No I didn't expect the crying at least…" Kenny responded.

"Then what did you expect?" Kyle asked.

"For someone to not understand him. All Cartman needs is someone to understand him…" Kenny muttered as he took the basket and started off towards home. Kyle quickly followed him.

"Shouldn't we go get him?" Kyle asked.

"No. Not yet. We'll let him blow off some steam from that fight. He'll be alright" Kenny replied.

"If you say so…" Kyle muttered as he looked down putting his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Vivian: What do you guys think? Do you think Cartman's this way because no one understands him? I mean look at the facts. He's rejected in school by peers. Kyle and Stan much less hate him. Kenny's more the avoider. His mom is the only one who pays any real attention and she's a crack induced whore! :I I think that's the reason Cartman's so mean and resentful.

* * *

THIS IS THE STORY OF FUTURE REFERENCE! (PLEASE READ IF ANYTHING ELSE!)

Backstory for this story: Liane is a hemorphodite, but she can get pregnant. She did not receive little Eric till he was 5 years old. A woman named Anne Triumph is Cartman's birth mother. Anne was resentful and negative of Eric. She wanted nothing to do with him. She beat him for three years so he's afraid of anyone getting too close. He doesn't believe in true love. After his 5th birthday, Anne decided she was done with kids. She sent Eric off in a box addressed to a little town known as South Park, Colorado. The box arrived and was sent to Liane's doorstep with a note. Liane read this note~

Dear Liane,

I cannot stand raising our kid anymore. Yes I know shocking news we have a child together. His name is Eric. Give him whatever you want, I sure as hell am not anymore. Have a fun time raising the little bastard!

From, Anne Triumph

Thus Liane took Eric into her care.

Future note: Anne is arriving in South Park again, but at what cost this time? XD


	10. Chapter 10: Worried Times

Vivian: Welcome to chapter 10 of Shining Diamond! I tell you construction work is not fun…

Views= 1,502

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's future sibling

* * *

Review Replies

To: DC

Thank you for loving my story ;) And yes I thought it was myself. I once had the idea back about 2 years ago, and finally decided to make it reality. I do know that Jack Tenorman is Cartman's real father and that Scott's his half-brother, but I can't stand Scott. Another thing is that Anne, which is Cartman's mother in this fic and future fics to come, is important to this story plot. You'll see, and besides this is just a fanfiction AU universe. Nothing really changes anyway because in the show they figured that out, but nothing in the future episodes ever mentions it again :I

* * *

Chapter 10: Worried Times

~ (Liane and Randy's afternoon dinner date)

Liane and Randy were sitting at a table with a blue parasol late in the afternoon. Randy was quiet and seemed to be distant in his mind. Liane noticed this of course but she decided against talking just in case he was thinking back on what had happened. 5 minutes went past when she finally considered asking him about it. "Uh… Randy are you okay?" Liane asked. Randy looked to her now.

"Oh sorry Liane. It's just I'm a little concerned right now…" Randy explained.

"Concerned about what?" Liane asked.

"Stan. He came rushing home last night yelling about how Sharon and Shelley's not dead and everyone keep trying to tell him they are… I'm worried" Randy stated. Liane blinked for a moment then stood up.

"We need to check up on him!" Liane stated as she took money out of her purse placing it onto the table. "That should cover that" Liane said as she took hold of Randy's hand and headed out.

"I don't think checking up on him is really that necessary. I think giving him some time to adjust is best" Randy tried to say, but Liane didn't listen. They arrived to Randy's house and Randy opened the door for her. They both went upstairs to Stan's room. Upon opening it they found Stan asleep in bed.

"See he's fine. You don't have to worry too much Liane" Randy said.

"Sorry it's just… I'd hate to see another child's life ruined…" Liane stated.

"What do you mean another child?" Randy asked.

"Oh that's right I've never told anyone the truth before. Well a long time ago before I lived with Eric I had a spring fling with a woman named Anne. Anne seemed nice at first till she had a child and started beating him… that kid was Eric" Liane said.

"What? What kind of mother could ever beat their own child?" Randy said in shock.

"I didn't understand it ether. But she gave me Eric five years later and I tried to make him forget the past, but he doesn't want to let it go… it worries me so much and I'd hate for Stan to become lonely and bitter too…" Liane replied.

"I see… I'm sorry I didn't know that. I'm sure though with our help and his friends he'll be fine. We just have to leave it to destiny right now" Randy said.

"Yeah you're right" she agreed. They both then looked back to Stan who turned over on his side in his sleep. "One thing I do know is that Stan looks so cute like that" Liane said as she giggled lightly afterwards.

"Yeah he does. Come on let's go to the park to finish our date" Randy said as he lead Liane out of the room.

* * *

Vivian: Yes this chapter revolved around Liane and Randy, but hey I agree with them. When Stan doesn't have his hat he's so adorable! He's the reason I'm into black haired guys ;) See you next chapter- which should be in about 5 days! Don't keep promises though XD


	11. Chapter 11: Empty Clearings and Dreams

Vivian: Shining Diamond Chapter 11 is finally here. Told you it'd be here in 5 days! XD

Views= 1,754

Favorites- 5

Follows- 6

Reviews- 4

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Review Replies

To: kitkatkathy27121993

Well it's currently only on month three for the baby so it's going to be a while yet. I might speed up the process in the future, but for now it's based on the couples and stuff…

* * *

Chapter 11: Empty Clearings and Dreams

"Alright we got to go get Cartman" Kenny said approaching Kyle who was reading on a bench.

"I thought he would already be back by now" Kyle said looking up from the book to Kenny.

"Yeah I thought so too. But he's still out in those woods somewhere" Kenny responded.

"Fine let's go find him" Kyle said getting up and placing the book back into his backpack he still hadn't deposited at home from school. Kenny and Kyle then went back to the clearing where they had left.

"Okay so he went through that part of the woods. So most likely he's ether on the west side or the east side of the forest" Kenny explained.

"Right…. Uh well I'll look on the east side you look on the west" Kyle stated.

"Alright fine" Kenny agreed. They both separated to their grounds to cover.

~ (Meanwhile back with Randy and Liane)

"So you're dream really wasn't to be a geologist?" Liane asked Randy surprised as they were sitting on a blanket laid in the park.

"Nah I actually wanted to be an astronaut. But I majored in Geology so I figured it'd be a better path. Besides Sharon thought it was a good idea" Randy replied.

"So you and Sharon had been together since high school?" Liane asked.

"Yeah" Randy said.

"Well I hope this hasn't been too awkward of a day" Liane said sighing.

"It's been a great day don't worry" Randy replied.

"Well I'm glad. So what do you think our kids were thinking when we told them we were going out on a date?" Liane asked smiling.

"I'm pretty sure they were shocked. I'm pretty sure everyone else is shocked too" Randy responded.

"Why do you think so?" Liane asked.

"Cause they're all staring at us right now" Randy stated motioning around them. Indeed everyone in the park was staring at the two as they sat together.

"Oh…" Liane said lightly still smiling.

~ (Rejoin with Kenny and Kyle)

"I can't find him anywhere did you?" Kyle asked as the two boys met in the middle of the forest.

"No not a sight of him" Kenny replied. "Well he's got to be here somewhere. It's not like he can just disappear" Kenny said as he looked around the clearing.

"Hey what's that orange light over there?" Kyle asked pointing to a separate part of the clearing.

"I think it's a fire. Maybe whoever is there has seen Cartman" Kenny said.

"Well let's go find out" Kyle replied as they both went towards the second clearing.

* * *

Vivian: End of chapter 11. Where is Cartman? You'll have to wait to find out. Also who's lighting the fire in the woods? Seems a lot of people didn't think Liandy would even happen in their own hometown XD


	12. Chapter 12: Art Critics and Forgiveness

Vivian: Hello again everyone. I'm back with Chapter 12! Let's see what happens this time…

Views= 2,012 (Weird the old Mayan calendar date… huh…)

Favorites- 5

Follows- 6

Reviews- 4

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 12: Art Critics and Forgiveness

Finally our two little 9 year olds reached the campfire site. There was a set-up blue tent with a fire pit and a pot of what looked like stew possibly. "Hello anyone here?" Kenny called as they walked around the campsite.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" came an adult man's voice. The man was tall, and had black hair and was wearing a gray suit with a red tie.

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we're looking for a friend of ours" Kyle said.

"Oh was it that fat kid that came by earlier?" the man asked.

"Yeah that would be him" Kenny responded.

"Oh he went down past our campfire and to the creek. He seemed pretty upset" the man stated.

"Okay thanks" Kyle said as he smiled.

"No problem. Hey by the way you kids know of any houses for sale in South Park?" he asked.

"No why?" Kyle replied.

"Well my family's looking to move in there so… anyway it was nice meeting you. I'm Daniel Strauss" he said smiling.

"Wait you mean the Daniel Strauss of Artist Weekly?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"Yes. You've heard of me?" Daniel questioned.

"A little bit. Cartman, our friend, keeps many magazines about you around. He says you're his inspiration for something…" Kenny said.

"Well I'm glad I can be some inspiration to someone. Well good luck finding your friend. I need to go to the mayor's office to see available deals" Daniel said as he turned going back into the tent.

"I didn't think Art Critics were nice" Kyle commented as they started off towards the creek.

"Well guess you do always learn something new along the way" Kenny stated.

"Yeah. By the way Kenny how's home doing?" Kyle asked.

"Ugh don't even get me started there. I've mostly been avoiding my family. I've been spending nights at Cartman's" Kenny responded.

"Really. What happened the last time you saw your family? I mean really it'd have to be pretty bad for you to choose to stay at Cartman's" Kyle said.

"Cartman isn't always as bad as you make him seem" Kenny replied.

"I think he makes himself seem bad. If he really has feelings then why doesn't he just try to be nice?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle I don't know all the answers for one. And for another thing just because he does have feelings doesn't mean he doesn't try to block them out. Who knows something could have happened to him when he was younger" Kenny responded.

"I guess that could be possible…" Kyle agreed.

"Hey there he is" Kenny said suddenly as they looked behind bushes. Cartman sat on a log on the oppsite side of the creek. He was staring down at the rushing stream while chucking rocks that skipped three times in the water.

Kenny and Kyle slowly approached him. "Cartman are you okay?" Kenny asked when they were beside him. Cartman looked to them.

"You came back after all" he said in a mocking like tone.

"I suggested we give you sometime… sorry" Kenny said shrugging.

Cartman stood up. "Nah it's okay Kennih. I think some thinking time was good" Cartman quickly responded.

"But a few seconds ago you were mad till Kenny said it was his idea?" Kyle questioned confused on Cartman's quick forgiveness.

"Shut up Kahl. Let's just go home and forget this ever happened" Cartman replied.

"I'm up for that. I'm also up for some meatloaf made by your mom" Kenny said smiling.

"I am too. Come on let's go" Cartman said as he grabbed Kenny's hand and they began off towards Liane's house. Kyle stayed behind in sheer confusion.

"What the hell have I just witnessed?" Kyle asked himself as he started off in a different direction towards Stan's house so he could check up on him…

* * *

Vivian: End of Chapter 12. Three new OCS are coming on besides Anne. Daniel Strauss is a famous Art Critic and Cartman's secret role model because I've always pictured Cartman as a secret artist who hides his passion for said subject. Then there are Daniel's two boys Chip and Dip (Lol)

Dip ironically is the oldest son at the age of 16. He's a jock but yet very overprotective of his younger brother. Chip is a 4th grade student age 9 like the other boys. He's got an emo stance and is quite fond of being a loner…


	13. Chapter 13: Best Friends and Art

Vivian: Chapter 13 will kill you O_O

…..

Maybe I don't know C:

Views: 2, 294

Follows- 7

Favorites- 7

Reviews- 4

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort (Also it's a bit of drama)

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 13: Best Friends and Art

"Hey Stan wake up" Kyle said as he shook him.

"Mmm…" Stan muttered swatting his hand out at Kyle to keep him away.

"Hey stop it" Kyle said annoyed.

"W-what the hell do you want?" Stan asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I came to check up on you" Kyle stated.

"Well you did so get out" Stan responded with a seemingly angry tone.

"Geez what's got you all hostile all of a sudden?" Kyle asked.

"Shut up" Stan simply replied while he got out of bed. He went over to his desk and grabbed his hat. He sighed while he put it on.

"I'm sorry Kyle… I don't know what's gotten into me" Stan said returning to stand in front of Kyle.

"Well whatever. Come on there's some new people I want to meet" Kyle said gesturing to the door.

"New people?" Stan said following him out the door of his room and down the stairs to the outside of his house.

"Yeah there's an Art Critic who's moving into town. I think Kenny's convicing Cartman to go later" Kyle said.

"Oh…" Stan said in a low tone.

"Hey Stan are you alright?" Kyle asked while keeping his attention forward. A minute passes before he hears sniffling coming from behind him.

"Stan?" Kyle said looking to the black-haired boy. Stan was covering his eyes with one hand while Kyle had been dragging him with the other.

"I-I'm sorry" Stan said in seemingly choked sobs.

"Stan please stop crying" Kyle pleaded.

Stan brushed some of the tears away while he looked up to Kyle. "I'm sorry" Stan repeated.

"You said that already" Kyle stated.

"I know. I-I just I can't help it. I've never been so miserable in life. I've never not had mom cooking or Shelley not even giving me a threat every once in a while. My dad's been spending all his time out with Liane, and I'm so alone anymore!" Stan said before more tears came down.

"I had no idea it was so bad…" Kyle sighed.

Stan said nothing just continued to try to brush his tears away. "But Stan you're wrong about being alone" Kyle stated.

"Hmm?" Stan muttered looking up again.

"I'm still here for you" Kyle smiled while saying. Stan stared at him for a while before smiling lightly.

"Thank you Kyle…" Stan muttered again.

"That's what best friends are for" Kyle replied.

~ (Meanwhile with Cartman and Kenny)

"Hey Cartman I forgot to mention something…" Kenny said suddenly as he was taping his fork against his plate of meatloaf.

"Yeah what is it?" Cartman asked confused.

"Someone you really like moved to the neighborhood" Kenny replied.

"Really who?" Cartman questioned.

"Daniel Strauss" Kenny responded with a small smile.

"How do you know I like Daniel?" Cartman asked.

"I saw a bunch of your magazines on him" Kenny stated shrugging.

"I was wondering where they went…" Cartman muttered with a sigh.

"So since when were you interested in Art Critics?" Kenny asked. Cartman mumbled out something that Kenny didn't quite understand.

"What?" Kenny questioned.

"Since I became an artist…" Cartman muttered louder.

"Dude what? You're an artist? I thought you hated Art" Kenny said very confused now.

"Well my mom's hardly been home these last two months so I recently took an interest in it as a hobby… I didn't think it'd be that big a deal" Cartman replied.

"Can I see one of your drawings?" Kenny asked.

"Well I don't know" Cartman said lowly.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Kenny stated as he stood up coming over to Cartman's side of the table.

"Alright I guess. But only because your poor ass doesn't get to see much of the arts" Cartman stated as he got down.

"Hehe I knew you'd come around again" Kenny chuckled.

"What you miss the side of me that would joke about you?" Cartman asked.

"A little bit yeah…" was all Kenny replied with. And the two went upstairs to look at the paintings that Cartman had done for a few months.

* * *

Vivian: And end chapter. Yes I know that didn't kill you. I just have a superstition with the number 13. Ahh there it is again! Hehe anyway have a great time! Also Kyle you're comment on best friends is overrated. You're not just best friends ;)


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting New Folks

Vivian: Here is chapter 14 of Shining Diamond. In case you guys are interested I'm thinking of making a crossover with South Park and Creepypastas. If you don't know what a Creepypasta is it's a term for fake stories that seem believable of Serial Killers. Three most popular would be Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, and Ben. If you're interested in such a story please leave a review or message me. Thank you

Follows- 7

Favorites- 7

Reviews- 4

Views- 2, 606

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort (Also Drama and Romance)

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

New OCS: Daniel Strauss, Terrance Phillips, Chip Strauss, and Dip Strauss

* * *

Chapter 14: Meeting the New Folks

"The mayor said they were moving into this house temporarily, but I guess they haven't arrived yet" Kyle said looking to a two-story yellow house with an empty garden in front, and a black fenced backyard.

"Why Temporarily?" Stan questioned.

"Because this is actually a storage house for supplies for the town. They haven't found an official house yet" Kyle responded.

"Oh" Stan muttered as he looked around the neighboring houses. "So are all these houses storage rooms?" Stan asked.

"Yeah they don't really meet up to the code needed to be a house. Mayor McDaniel's says that if they don't tell the department of their temporary move then they can have free movie tickets for life" Kyle said looking over to Stan.

"I think that's a little small for having to move into a house without regular standards" Stan stated looking to Kyle as well.

"Well it seemed to work" Kyle shrugged.

"I guess so… hey I think they're coming" Stan said as he looked past Kyle to see a large moving truck approaching the house. Suddenly Cartman and Kenny came running up to Kyle and Stan.

"Hey guys did we make it?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah just in time they're moving in" Kyle replied.

"See I told you we'd still make it" Kenny said to Cartman.

"Aw shut up" Cartman stated huffing. The truck stopped in front of the yellow house and then the driver came out.

"Hey kids what are you doing in this neighborhood?" the driver asked.

"We're here to meet the new people" Kyle stated for them.

"Oh well alright then. Hey Daniel you have some guests" the driver called to the back of the truck. The truck's backdoor opened revealing Daniel who jumped down.

"Oh hello again, and I see you have some new friends" Daniel said mostly to Kyle and Kenny.

"Hello again Mr. Strauss. We never really introduced ourselves I'm Kyle Broflovski" Kyle said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you again Kyle" Daniel nodded.

"And these are my friends Stan, Kenny, and Cartman" Kyle motioned to them pointing as he said each name.

"Your friend Cartman has a strange name…" Daniel said chuckling.

"My name's not really Cartman. It's Eric, but I like to be called Cartman" Cartman said still huffing.

"I see. Come in to my temporary home. There's some people I'd like you to meet" Daniel said as he started for the yellow house after the truck parked into the garage parking space. The driver followed Daniel into the house afterwards. The kids all shrugged and followed inside. Daniel pulled out some chairs that had been lying around for them. "My kids should be down soon, but while we're waiting I have some cookies" Daniel said handing the tray to Kyle first. "Over here though is my brother Terrance" Daniel said motioning to the truck driver.

"Hey" was all he said. Then suddenly a shout came from upstairs and then a teenager ran down the steps. He was carrying a game controller in his hands.

"Dip what are you doing?!" Daniel shouted.

"Dip? Hey where's Chip then?" Cartman chuckled to his own joke. Kyle punched him in the arm. "Oww 'ey!" Cartman shouted. Kyle shrugged with a smirk.

"Chip's upstairs" Dip finally answered.

"What really?" Cartman said with surprise in his tone.

"Yes" Dip replied.

"Again I repeat Dip what are you doing to your brother?" Daniel sighed frustrated.

"He started it dad! He wouldn't let me play Grand Theft Auto with him!" Dip shouted.

"I don't care! That game system can wait! I told you not to bring that thing in till the couch was brought in" Daniel stated in a disappointed tone.

"Oh right… sorry dad…" Dip sighed.

"Go take that system back to the truck. And get your brother down here" Daniel said.

"Alright dad…" Dip said going back upstairs.

"Sorry about that boys. That was my son Dip. He's energetic, but tough to handle" Daniel said sitting down on a chair himself.

"Yeah I can agree with that" Terrance said as he popped open a can of beer.

"Hey I told you to leave the beer in the truck" Daniel said.

"Lighten up its one can Daniel" Terrance said with a shrug.

"Whatever" Daniel sighed. Then a little boy dressed in all black with a gold necklace came down the steps.

"You wanted me dad?" Chip said looking to him.

"Chip meet some neighborhood boys. They're the same age as you" Daniel said motioning to Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny.

"Hey. I'm Chip" Chip said with a low tone.

"You'll have to excuse him he doesn't like crowds much" Daniel stated.

"Oh okay" Kyle nodded.

"Hey Chip" Kenny said. Chip nodded solemnly to him.

* * *

Vivian: Yes next chapter Daniel will ask the boys to take Chip out exploring! What is a loner to do?!


	15. Chapter 15: Families

Vivian: Hey again everyone. It seems kind of weird that I'm already updating. But good news I reached an inspiration period! :D Yay. Also I find it funny how I just noticed Terrance's name is both Terrance and Phillip from the TV show the boys watch XD

Views- 2,801

Favorites- 8

Follows- 7

Reviews- 4

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 15: Families

They were all still standing around in the living room of the un-updated house in silence. "So anyway boys can I ask you of a favor?" Daniel started.

"Sure I suppose" Kyle said in response.

"Can you take Chip out to explore the town? I, Terrance, and Dip still have a lot to do" Daniel said.

"Okay" Kyle agreed.

"Great thanks" Daniel said happily.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Chip complained.

"Nope have fun!" Daniel said while pushing Chip out the door. The others followed outside and the door closed behind them.

"Well I guess that means we're spending the afternoon together" Kyle said to Chip.

"I guess so. Who are you anyway?" Chip asked.

"Oh right we never introduced ourselves to you. I'm Kyle" Kyle said smiling.

"And I'm Kenny" Kenny said also with a smile.

"And these two are Stan and Cartman" Kyle said pointing to them.

"Okay now that that's done with. Where are we going first?" Chip questioned.

"I think the first place to go would probably be the park" Stan piped up.

"Good idea" Kyle agreed.

"Alright let's go to the park" Chip said shrugging. They all began their way to the park. They sat around chatting aimlessly while Chip stayed away from the group. Then they went through the neighborhoods showing him their classmate's houses, and then they went to the school. They explored all over town till they finally came to Kyle's backyard where they stayed for a break. "Wow this town sure is bigger than I thought it was" Chip commented sitting at a little table. Stan was sitting next to him. Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle were in the house for the time being. "What are they doing in there?" Chip asked Stan.

"Beats me. Kyle just needed some help" Stan shrugged.

"Right so Stan… what's troubling you?" Chip suddenly asked.

"W-what there's not a problem" Stan nervously stated.

"Dude seriously?" Chip said raising his eyebrow.

"Okay I guess you kind of got me…. I'm in a little turmoil. My mom and sister died recently in an accident… I-I'm having a hard time processing it" Stan admitted.

"Ahh I see. I understand" Chip nodded with a knowing expression.

"Really? Did someone in your family die too?" Stan asked.

"No not really. It's different" Chip replied.

"How different?" Stan questioned.

"My mom…. She decided she didn't love us anymore and left when I turned 7" Chip responded.

"Your mom just decided to leave like that?" Stan said surprised. Chip nodded. "But did she give a real reason?" Stan asked.

"No. She never did tell us why. Sometimes I wonder where she is and if she ever thinks about us…" Chip sighed.

"…. I kind of know what you mean. I wonder if right now mom and Shelley, my sister, are up in heaven thinking about what more they could have done down here with us" Stan said with a sigh himself.

"You never really know till you see them again. And don't worry you will one day" Chip said with a light smile.

"Yeah I know" Stan said smiling.

"You're one of the few people who actually get me. I think we can be good friends Stan" Chip said.

"Yeah I think so too" Stan agreed. Then the backdoor opened revealing the other three who came out.

"Talk more later?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow and smile. Chip chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Vivian: Aww…. Whatever happened to Chip's mom? Who knows but me? Anyway I feel like no one gives feedback. I've had four reviews only for like what… maybe five chapters? *sigh*


	16. Chapter 16: Cut Offs and Pet Talk

Vivian: Chapter 16 everyone. Also no one really minds if I make Cartman's sibling arrive sooner then a normal child right? I don't really have enough ideas to make it last that long…

Reviews- 4

Favorites- 8

Follows- 7

Views- 3,064

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 16: Cut Offs and Pet Talk

~ (Afternoon after Chip went home)

The boys were all walking on their way home. Of course Kyle went home first. Then it was Stan. And finally Cartman and Kenny who were still staying in the same house currently.

~(Meanwhile at Stan's house….)

"Hey dad you home!" Stan called as he closed the door. Suddenly though he heard the shower was on. "Oh I see" Stan said to himself as he went upstairs to his room. He prepared for bed while he still heard the shower. "Geez dad how long are you going to take?" Stan questioned as he went back downstairs for a snack. After getting a bag of chips he went to the hall where the shower was. He knocked on the door lightly. "Hey dad can you hurry up in there?" Stan asked while eating the chips one by one.

Suddenly the shower stopped. Then the door started to open. Stan stood back to allow room. But instead of his father coming out it was Liane in a tan towel with her hair wet and down. "Sorry for taking so long…" Liane said with a small-witted smile. Stan stared up in shock at her.

"W-What are you doing in my house!" Stan shouted suddenly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Your father knew you'd react like this. You see the water bill to my house was late so they shut off our water. He said we could stay here till it comes back on" Liane explained.

"What? Cartman's going to be staying here too? But we just dropped him off at his house!" Stan stated.

"Yeah I knew he'd go home so I called him and Kenny before I took my shower" Liane replied.

"Oh… uh… well this is a little awkward" Stan said nervously.

"Yeah I know. I'll just go to the guest room and get changed" Liane said and she started on her way down the hall. Stan went back to the living room. The doorbell rang moments later. Stan answered the door finding Cartman and Kenny standing behind it. "

Hey guys" Stan greeted.

"Yeah hey hippie. Anyway where's my mom putting us?" Cartman questioned coming into the house.

"I think in the guest room in the back, but she's in there changing currently" Stan said.

"Oh alright" Cartman said returning his attention to the two in front. "So what do we do for fun around here?" Cartman asked.

"Uh well I have video games that's about as much as I can guess" Stan responded.

"Alright that will work" Cartman agreed as they all three went to play games.

~ (Night)

"Hey kids it's time for bed" Randy stated as he came into the room at 10 pm.

"But dad…" Stan complained.

"No. Bed now" Randy stated. Cartman sighed as he put his controller back.

"Oh well let's go" Cartman said.

"What really? You're not even going to argue?" Stan said in surprise.

"Nah I'm tired anyway" Cartman responded. Stan looked to Kenny. Kenny shrugged as he got up. Stan sighed and got down from the couch. Cartman and Kenny went down the hall to the guest room, and Stan went upstairs. Randy stopped by Stan's room suddenly.

"Stan I need to ask you a question…" Randy stated to him.

"Sure dad what is it?" Stan asked.

"Um… how do you feel about animals?" Randy asked.

"Well I like animals if that's what you're referring to" Stan replied.

"Yes I know you like them. But how would feel about getting a pet?" Randy questioned.

"Uh I guess it would depend on the pet. Not another dog though that's for sure. After Sparky…." Stan muttered.

"Alright perhaps a cat or something smaller" Randy said as he closed the door softly. Stan sighed lightly as he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Vivian: Oh dear Stan… it will not be a cat. Nor will it be something cute like a Hamster or Bunny… oh it's going to be something vicious… something horrible, something deadly. *evil laugh*


	17. Chapter 17: Spilled Secrets

Vivian: Welcome to chapter 17 of Shining Diamond. Man I can't believe I've made it this far in the story. Hope you guys are still interested in where this goes. I have a feeling a lost about half of you already

Favorites- 9

Follows- 9

Reviews- 4

Views- 3,223

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, and so to be mentioned new couple

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's soon to be sibling (Seriously its coming soon)

* * *

Chapter 17: Spilled Secrets

It is now noon at Stan's house. The boys are all at Stan's kitchen table working on a school project for science. "Don't you think Kyle will be mad when he finds out we're doing this project without him?" Stan questioned as he glued some things down.

"Nah he's really busy right now" Cartman stated.

"How could he be busy?" Stan asked confused.

"Didn't you hear? He's been talking about his new job all week!" Cartman replied.

"I didn't hear about him getting a job…" Stan said puzzled.

"Oh well I guess some people didn't. He's into the babysitting career like your sister" Cartman stated.

"He's babysitting right now?" Stan said surprised.

"Yeah I think he said his first job was for the Mikey kid" Cartman said.

"Oh…" Stan said lightly.

"Anyway he's got jobs all lined up this week. It turns out many people want babysitters right now. They're in high demand" Cartman said.

"Yeah my parents have Kyle on Friday to look after my sister" Kenny said.

"Why what is your family doing?" Stan asked.

"My mom and dad are getting divorced that day…" Kenny said looking down.

"Oh… I'm sorry Kenny" Stan said.

"Yeah I know. Everyone is" Kenny replied.

"What's going to happen do you know?" Stan asked.

"Well I'm hearing things about it being a half divorce kind of thing. Like the divorce where kids can still visit both parents but they're not together?" Kenny responded.

"You mean a Joint-Custody divorce?" Cartman questioned.

"Yeah I guess. How do you know about that?" Kenny asked.

"Well I did a lot of research on law and stuff…" Cartman responded.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Err…. Okay I guess I'll tell you guys, but you have to swear never to tell Kyle. He'd ruin it all for me" Cartman said.

"Okay I guess" Stan agreed.

"Yeah sure" Kenny said.

"Okay…. I want to be a lawyer when I grow up" Cartman stated sighing.

"What really?" Stan said surprised.

"Yeah I've been doing all kinds of research on the department of law and everything. I just kind of want to be a lawyer because you get to argue with people" Cartman said chuckling.

"Now that makes sense" Stan said.

"Yeah but don't tell Kyle like I said. No one's ever known about this before. Just like no one knew I was an artist" Cartman stated.

"You're an artist?" Stan sounded surprised.

"Oh right I never told you" Cartman said chuckling nervously.

"You should really see some of the things he's drawn. He really holds out on us" Kenny said while chuckling himself.

"I'll have to take your word on that" Stan said with an amused smile.

"What have you guys been hiding then?" Cartman said a smirk upon his face.

"Oh I don't think too much about me is shocking" Kenny said.

"I don't really know what I've hidden from you guys. I think I've told Kyle everything" Stan responded.

"There's got to be something you're hiding. Everyone's got a secret. I've got more than one in my opinion though" Cartman said.

"Well I do know one thing…" Kenny said shyly.

"Alright let's hear it" Cartman said amused.

"Oh I don't know… it's kind of embarrassing" Kenny said sighing.

"Aww come on don't be a sissy" Cartman stated.

"Err well I…." Kenny started.

* * *

Vivian: There is where I end. Yes you won't know Kenny's secret yet! And Stan has a secret of his own! What do you guys think their secrets are?


	18. Chapter 18: Spilled Secrets Part Two

Vivian: Okay everyone we're here to reveal the secrets now! What will they be?

Views- 3,402

Favorites- 9

Follows- 10

Reviews- 4

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, soon to be mentioned new one

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's soon to be sibling

* * *

Chapter 18: Spilled Secrets Part Two

"Well I…. I kind of want to be a baker" Kenny finally admitted. The two stared at him.

"Wow I never would have pictured you as the baking type" Stan said chuckling to himself.

"Aww come on I already knew that!" Cartman complained.

"What really?" Kenny said surprised.

"Duh I could tell. You baked a lot of cakes before. You even let me taste test one!" Cartman stated.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I really don't have a secret heh…" Kenny said nervously.

"Why are you suddenly nervous?" Stan questioned.

"Oh no reason…" Kenny said lightly.

"I think there is a reason. You're hiding a secret that you don't want us to know aren't you?" Cartman said crossing his arms.

"Err fine you caught me" Kenny admitted.

"Alright then what's the secret?" Cartman said.

"Alright. You remember last night in Stan's guest room when I started organizing all my clothes by color?" Kenny said.

"Yeah that was pretty weird" Cartman said as he nodded.

"I kind of have OCD…" Kenny sighed.

"Again I never pictured that" Stan stated.

"Wow… is that tough to live with?" Cartman asked.

"No not really. It sometimes aggravates me but most of the time I'm fine" Kenny replied.

"Well that's good to know" Stan said.

"I suppose. Anyway what's your secret Stan?" Kenny asked smiling. Stan blinked momentarily.

"Hmm…" he said while thinking. "Wait there is one thing I never told Kyle! But you guys are going to find it extremely creepy…" Stan responded.

"Please it can't be worse than being a baker" Cartman stated.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted. Cartman just chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you guys will freak out. But first I have to turn on the TV" Stan said as he grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on then put it on the Ball Guessing Channel (I don't know its name. Sue me! Hehe).

"Okay now we have to wait a moment" Stan said.

"Why are we watching the balls drop?" Kenny questioned making Cartman chuckle more as Kenny's face lit red.

"I'm going to guess the numbers and you're going to freak out" Stan responded.

"I don't see how that would make us freak out" Kenny said confused.

"Shh" Stan shushed. They waited for the announcer to say the balls were about to drop down.

"My guess is 12, 5, 7, and 24" Stan stated. Then the first ball dropped into the opening. It was a perfect 12.

"That's just a coincidence" Cartman said amused. Then the next ball dropped reading 5.

"Okay I'm starting to freak out a little bit" Kenny muttered staring at the screen. The third ball dropped reading 7. "Okay I am freaking out now" Kenny stated. And the final ball landed reading 24.

"What the hell…" Cartman muttered.

"I told you it'd be really freaky" Stan stated turning around to face them.

"You can guess numbers on balls like that?" Kenny asked.

"Not just on balls. I can do it in poker and blackjack too" Stan said.

"Wait so you're like the ultimate gambler!" Cartman said in surprise.

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way" Stan said nodding.

"Why don't you ever use that?" Kenny asked.

"Heh do you know what my dad would do if he found out I was like this? He'd never let me leave a casino!" Stan stated.

"Yeah you're right. It's probably best that no one really knows" Kenny said nodding himself.

"Yeah so I expect you guys not to go telling anyone" Stan said.

"Don't worry it's safe with me" Kenny said. They looked to Cartman. Cartman sighed.

"Fine I won't tell anyone" Cartman agreed.

"Great" Stan said happily.

* * *

Vivian: Bet you guys didn't see those coming did you? Do you think an actual gambler could exist like that? Nah probably not. But if they did they wouldn't tell you.


	19. Chapter 19: The PET

Vivian: Okay so we got a big reply to review now. Thanks to a new reviewer anyway. :P

Favorites- 9

Follows- 10

Reivews- 11

Views- 3,606

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, new couple soon

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's soon to be sibling (Still not there yet)

* * *

Reviews Replies

To: RoyalBlueBunny (Your name reminds me of my favorite show. Ironically its not South Park)

Okay I'm going to sum all your reviews up into one big letter. Firstly Kyle is sort of a dick not a dick. It's complicated. He cares a lot about Stan, but pretty much he'll be a dick to everyone else. Well if you read the a few chapters after the dream you'll find Kenny actually hints at having the same dream, but only Cartman's went into more detail. Cartman being your 4th favorite is okay in my books though. And just because you're 11 doesn't make me think you're annoying. I have a 15 year old brother who annoys the hell out of me. Trust me you're way less annoying. Yeah Stan really has it hard. On the bright note right now he seems to be better right? Hahha wrong! Spoiler! Anyway I'm sorry about your little cousin though…. My mom miscarried my supposed brother. So I know what a miscarriage is like. Thanks for the birthday wishes though even though it's like 2 months later… and we move on. I know right best pairing ever invented in my opinion. RandyXLiane forever baby! Hehe anyway Chip and Dip was a purpose. It was meant to be funny. Hehe plus I like those names. Shh no one is to know about the secret couple. No one! Also I might look at that meme at some time. I'm on DeviantART anyways so I'll be able to find it easy… I hope. And finally for your last review~

Computerized Information: Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) is an anxiety disorder characterized by uncontrollable, unwanted thoughts and repetitive, ritualized behaviors you feel compelled to perform. If you have OCD, you probably recognize that your obsessive thoughts and compulsive behaviors are irrational – but even so, you feel unable to resist them and break free. Like a needle getting stuck on an old record, obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) causes the brain to get stuck on a particular thought or urge. For example, you may check the stove twenty times to make sure it's really turned off, wash your hands until they're scrubbed raw, or drive around for hours to make sure that the bump you heard while driving wasn't a person you ran over.

Vivian: In the short terms it's a genetic disorder that makes someone do something excessively. Like for example using this story Kenny repeatedly organizes his clothes by color which is also an excessive activity. He also will later on do more of these excessive behaviors so be sure to catch them all! These two accurately explain Kenny's behavior. Counters and arrangers are obsessed with order and symmetry. They may have superstitions about certain numbers, colors, or arrangements. Doubters and sinners are afraid that if everything isn't perfect or done just right something terrible will happen or they will be punished.

Hey guess what though… being a horder is actually also OCD. Hoarders fear that something bad will happen if they throw anything away. They compulsively hoard things that they don't need or use. See? Stan had OCD at one point himself.

* * *

Chapter 19: The PET

After the secrets had been spilled the door opened. "Oh I think dad's home" Stan said looking out from the kitchen. Indeed Randy stood at the door with a box like package. "Hey dad what's in the box?" Stan asked as the three came out of the kitchen.

"It's our new pet" Randy responded.

"You got one already? Is it cute?" Stan asked.

"Err not exactly" Randy replied.

"Is it large?" Stan continued to question.

"In a retrospect yes" Randy answered.

"What is it?" Stan asked. Randy set the box down and took off the tarp that was covering it. It was a huge black King Cobra Snake. Its eyes were red as blood. "Dad what the hell did you get me?!" Stan shouted backing up along with Kenny who also did. Cartman remained put.

"It's a King snake. You know those snakes that kill rats?" Randy said.

"Dad I think you got the description wrong. That's a King Cobra!" Stan stated.

"What really?" Randy said looking down to it. It jumped at the class shaking the entire container. Randy jumped back spooked. "The guy at the Pet Emporium must have thought I meant Cobra when I said King Snake" Randy exclaimed.

"Do something about it!" Stan shouted. Meanwhile Liane came from down the hall.

"Hey Randy do you-…." She paused mid-sentence as she saw the snake. "Snake!" she screamed running back down the hall.

"Don't worry I'll return this thing tomorrow" Randy stated.

"Why tomorrow?" Stan questioned.

"The Pet Emporium was closing when I got it" Randy said.

"Oh great a whole night with this beast" Stan sighed.

"I'm going to stay on the far end of the guest room tonight…" Kenny breathed out. Cartman said nothing as he stared at the Cobra. The Cobra stared back at him with its blood shot eyes.

~ (Night)

"Hey Stan…" Kenny said coming into Stan's room.

"What Kenny?" Stan asked sitting upright.

"Do you hear that noise?" Kenny asked. Before Stan could answer a loud crash sounded out.

"Okay I hear it now…" Stan said.

"Should we go check it out or wake your dad?" Kenny asked.

"Let's just check it out. Dad's got a busy day tomorrow" Stan responded getting out of bed.

"Okay" Kenny agreed. They both trudged down the steps to where the noise came from. The Kitchen.

"It's probably Cartman" Stan said.

"I'm going to hit him if it is" Kenny said. They both approached the doorway and went inside. There sitting on the kitchen table was the snake.

Kenny and Stan's eyes widened. The snake stared at them with a menacing glare that read- come closer if you dare. "Stan how did the snake get out?" Kenny whispered.

"I don't know…" Stan replied. They both backed up a step, but the snake hissed and moved closer.

"It's moving towards us…" Kenny stated.

"I know" Stan said. The snake continued slithering down the table and towards the two boys. The snake then came to their legs.

"Stan what do we do?" Kenny said extremely scared now.

"I don't know. Don't make any sudden movements" Stan said as the snake started curling around Kenny's legs. Kenny let out a tight whimper. The snake continued to coil around Kenny. Stan was busy trying to figure out what the heck he should do. He can't grab it or it will squeeze Kenny and if he tried to move it would bite him or Kenny. What to do?!

* * *

Vivian: Oh god… oh god… what will Stan do? That Snake's making Kenny into a tight snack. O_O


	20. Chapter 20: Terror and Babysitting

Vivian: ….. Guys… I'm going to be honest here. This chapter will probably suck… I haven't been able to sleep for the last 3 days… I think I'm having a breakdown. New Characters- Amy, Brad, Yuna, and Mikey. The Family Kyle's babysitting for.

Favorites- 9

Follows- 11

Reviews- 13

Views- 3,830

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, soon to be mentioned.

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's soon to be sibling (A few more chapters' guys)

* * *

Review Replies-

To: RoyalBlueBunny

I'm glad my story takes away your boredom. And also no problem for answering your questions. It's okay about my brother... he at least didn't feel the pain... at least I don't think miscarried babies do... but anyway I think he's doing just fine up in heaven. By the way sorry about your bunny... I never really lost a pet before, but if I ever lose my cat Ms. Tinkie I think I will defiantly be sad. She's been with me 4 years now. And my dog's turning 14 so I don't think he'll last much longer. Anyway Royal blue is a nice color. I was just saying that your name reminded me of my favorite show. I'm not sure if its still going on or not yet...

* * *

Chapter 20: Terror and Babysitting

"Stan do something…" Kenny muttered lightly. It was getting hard to breath. Before Stan could do something though the light to the kitchen turned on. In the doorway stood Cartman with a bag.

"Cartman…" Stan muttered seeing him.

"Hey why are you guys having fun without me?" Cartman questioned.

"Not fun…" Kenny gasped out.

"Hey bad boy let go of Kennih!" Cartman shouted to the snake. The Cobra looked to him then slowly began descending down Kenny. Kenny breathed out as soon as he was released.

"How did you do that Cartman?" Stan asked.

"I don't know. The snake just seems to listen to me. Right Terror?" Cartman said. The Cobra blinked for a moment before nodding as if understanding the question.

"You named him too?" Stan said in shock.

"Yep. Terror's a good name for a snake right?" Cartman replied.

"I guess it fits. But why are you up this late with that snake?" Stan questioned.

"I don't know really. I just had this foreboding feeling about it. I guess I just let it out" Cartman said shrugging.

"So that's how it got out…" Kenny muttered.

"But anyway I think me and Terror are going to go to bed now. Right Terror?" Cartman said to the snake. Terror blinked again and then went over to where his cage was set. Cartman opened the top and lifted the snake inside the cage. Terror laid down and closed its eyes.

"Well I guess Cartman since the snake likes you. Maybe you can keep it" Stan stated.

"Really? You're giving it to me?" Cartman questioned.

"Yeah I have no use for it, and the store probably could do without it anyway" Stan said shrugging. Cartman gave a rare light smile just then.

"Thanks" he said.

"Wow you actually thanked me for once. That's strange for you" Stan said.

"Yeah I suppose it is. But don't think this makes me hate you any less" Cartman stated.

"I wasn't expecting it" Stan replied.

"Let's all go back to bed now…" Kenny said with a sigh.

"Yeah I'm tired" Stan agreed. They all went back to their beds.

~ (Meanwhile in a earlier time with Kyle)

Kyle stood outside Mikey's house. He knocked on the door. The door was opened by Mikey's mom Amy. "Hey Kyle I wasn't actually expecting you for another hour. You're early" Amy said.

"Yeah I know. I won't charge extra though. I just kind of wanted to get out of my house…" Kyle responded.

"Your parents still fighting right now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah they've been going at it a lot lately. I just hope it doesn't develop to divorce like Kenny's parents" Kyle replied.

"I hope not ether. I feel sorry for Kenny and his brother and sister. They're being split up I heard" Amy stated.

"I heard it was supposed to be joint-custody" Kyle said.

"Not what they're saying now. Carol wants them full time and Stuart wants them full time too. The court was talking about splitting up the three between the parents. Whichever one showed more support for their issue would get Karen" Amy responded.

"That's going to be really hard on Kenny if he has to get spilt up from his siblings…" Kyle sighed.

"Yeah. Anyway come in its not common courtesy if you stay out there" Amy said moving aside. Kyle came inside.

"Hey the babysitter's here early" Brad, Mikey's dad, said.

"Yeah sorry for the inconvenience. I'm just trying to get away from my house" Kyle said.

"Oh yeah you're the other boy in town with fighting parents right?" Brad said.

"Brad let's not bring it up" Amy stated.

"Alright sorry Kyle" Brad said.

"It's okay" Kyle said sighing.

"Mikey's upstairs, and Yuna's in the kitchen. I suppose since you're already here we can leave early" Amy said.

"Yeah let's get going. That court case won't solve itself" Brad stated getting up from the couch.

"If only it could" Amy said smiling. Amy and Brad were other town lawyers.

"See you tonight Mr. and Mrs. Smith" Kyle said as they waved bye to him. They went to their car and then drove off down the street. "Alright first order of business" Kyle said pulling out a checklist given to him by Amy a few days before. "Time to feed Yuna" Kyle stated to himself heading into the kitchen where a baby girl looked at him from her pink high chair.

* * *

Vivian: I'm going to end there. Yeah I noticed how Gerald is the only lawyer in town, so I created two more! And since Cartman wants to be one when he grows up they'll be four! :D


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmares and What?

Vivian: Welcome to chapter… uh… 21 right! Man how long will this go on? I bet that's the question on a lot of you people's minds. Hehe

Views- 4,144

Favorites- 9

Follows- 11

Reviews- 15

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, ….. (hehehe)

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's sibling (… heh)

* * *

Review Replies

To: RoyalBlueBunny

Those are some interesting couples you have set up. I'm not much of a fan of KennyXBebe, CartmanXWendy, or CanonXOC couples but you're free to your own opinion. However I am a big fan of Style, Kenman, and my personal favorite crack pairing TweekXStan. Yes I know it's weird but I like a lot of weird couples. Liandy, TweekXStan, ClydeXKenny, CraigXKyle, and CartmanXButters are some of my personal favs. But what's even weirder about my crack pairings is I write all of the main boys as the bottom. Yeah that's pretty weird when it comes to couple like CartmanXButters and TweekXStan... but it's something I'm proud of! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 21: Nightmares and What?

~ (Earlier with Kyle while babysitting)

"Okay Yuna's sleeping" Kyle spoke to himself as he was rocking little baby Yuna to sleep. She giggled in her sleep as she turned on her side.

"Uh babysitter…" Mikey spoke from the kitchen door. Kyle looked up to see Mikey standing in his PJs with his teddy bear.

"What is it Mikey?" Kyle asked.

"I-I had a nightmare…" Mikey stated shivering in fear. Kyle sighed.

"Alright hold on a second" Kyle said as he went past Mikey and up the stairs. Mikey decided to follow him. Kyle placed Yuna into her crib and turned to Mikey motioning him out. They both left the room, and Kyle closed the door. "Okay Mikey now what's the dream you had?" Kyle asked as they walked back down the stairs. It wasn't until they sat on the couch before Mikey would talk.

"I was alone in the ocean, and there were sharks surrounding me" Mikey said in fear as he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

"I see it's a normal sea fear. Don't worry Mikey it was all a dream. Think about it you've never been to the ocean, and have never been alone have you?" Kyle said.

"N-No" Mikey answered.

"See there's nothing to fear" Kyle said with a smile.

"But what if it does happen one day?" Mikey questioned. Kyle sighed sitting back against the couch.

"Do you think it will happen one day?" Kyle asked.

"Well I don't know… it seems pretty real" Mikey replied.

"Yes I know it seems real. But do you think it will happen?" Kyle re-questioned.

"I guess I kind of do" Mikey responded.

"And why?" Kyle continued.

"What?" Mikey said confused.

"Why do you think it will happen? What makes you think so?" Kyle re-stated.

"Oh I don't know. Sometimes I just feel alone I guess. It's probably because my mom and dad are always busy in work and they leave me and Yuna to babysitters all the time. And every time they switch babysitters because they think they don't connect with us enough" Mikey said with a sigh.

"So your dream is a manifestation" Kyle said.

"A what?" Mikey asked.

"It's a dream that shows your true feelings as nightmares. You're afraid of being alone so it projects you in a lonely environment, and the sharks are the wall keeping it all behind" Kyle stated.

"Wow for a babysitter you sure are smart" Mikey said with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't say smart… but I did a lot of studying on dreams before. I kind of like the ideas behind dreams and nightmares. They're really just windows into another reality of feelings" Kyle said. They both laughed after a few minutes.

"Wow here I am discussing my life's dreams with a 1st grader" Kyle said still chuckling.

"It's your life dream to study dreams?" Mikey questioned.

"It's called Oneirology in a more advanced term, but yes my life dream is to study dreams and nightmares" Kyle said.

"Wow that sounds cool!" Mikey said with a big smile.

"I guess it can be cool" Kyle chuckled.

"It's time for bed" Mikey said.

"Alright you better get up there" Kyle stated.

"Nah I like it down here" Mikey said then laid himself down against Kyle's leg.

"Hey you can't sleep on me" Kyle said still chuckling.

"But you're comfy!" Mikey whined.

"Fine" Kyle said giving in. Mikey closed his eyes and cuddled closer falling asleep. Kyle sighed once again leaning back against the couch once again.

~ (Morning with Liane and Randy)

Liane was enjoying some tea while Randy was on the computer early in the morning. "Did you hear the kids up earlier?" Liane asked as she sipped.

"Yeah I think I did. I thought I was crazy" Randy replied looking to her.

"Sometimes I wonder… erg" Liane started then stopped letting out a pained sound.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I don't know I think I felt a jolt of pain" Liane replied.

"Oh well is it gone now?" Randy asked. Liane paused waiting.

"Yeah I think… ergg" she said though stopped placing a hand against her stomach.

"I think we should get you to a hospital" Randy said standing up.

"Alright" Liane agreed standing up as well.

"I hope nothing's wrong. It's a little early for this baby to be doing anything" Randy stated.

"Yeah I know" Liane nodded.

* * *

Vivian: End it there. What do you guys think is the baby coming? Kyle makes a good father-like figure right?


	22. A Proposal and an Accidental Kiss

Vivian: Hello again everyone! Welcome to chapter 22. Are you still not bored of this story already?

Views- 4,459

Favorites- 9

Follows- 11

Reviews- 16

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, and one couple to be mention next chapter : )

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's soon to be sibling

* * *

Chapter 22: A Proposal and an Accidental Kiss

~(Liane and Randy)

"Everything's running smoothly Miss Cartman. The baby however is gaining a massive growth. It's most likely to be an early born baby" the doctor stated to the couple. Liane was lying on a sheeted medical bed with Randy standing beside her.

"Oh okay" Liane said with a little smile showing on her face.

"Overall though you'll be fine. See you in a couple of weeks if not sooner" she said then left the room. Randy sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

"So got any plans for tonight?" Liane asked Randy.

"Not particularly why?" Randy responded.

"Well I just wondered if maybe you had something important to do…" Liane muttered.

"Well I could have something. It all depends on one question" Randy replied.

"What question?" Liane asked. Randy sighed leaning back against the bed.

"Liane…. Let's say rhetorically I was going to ask you to marry me… what would your answer be?" Randy questioned. Liane paused not at all expecting that to be the question.

"Well I guess it would depend on how my Poopyskins felt about it" Liane responded with a light tone like a nervous voice.

"Of course it would. But if he did feel okay with it. Would you?" Randy asked.

"I-I don't know…" Liane responded sighing.

"That's alright. I can wait on an answer" Randy stated with a smile.

"O-okay then…" Liane said nervously. Randy chuckled at her nervousness.

~ (Time skip)

Liane was packing up her clothes into her bag. Their water had been returned to their house. "Poopyskins…" Liane started looking to Cartman who was packing himself. Cartman looked up to her.

"Yeah miam?" Cartman said. Liane sighed.

"I wanted to know…. How would you feel about getting a father?" Liane asked. Cartman paused what he was doing. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Well I dunno miam. I mean having a dad would mean I have less time to spend with you, but if I did get one it would also mean I have someone else who cares a lot about me" Cartman replied.

"Yes I do suppose it means that…" Liane said looking down for a moment.

"However miam. If you really like whoever they are then I'd say go for it. I just really want you to be happy" Cartman stated as he stood up.

Liane smiled. "Thanks Poopyskins" Liane said happily.

"Sure miam whatever" Cartman said as he went over to the door. Though opening it he was knocked over by someone. Kenny who had been coming through the same door with a bunch of sheets fell on top of Cartman. Suddenly though their lips ending up closing in. Cartman and Kenny both stared at the other with bright blushes on their faces. Suddenly Kenny quickly got back up.

"I'm so sorry about that Cartman!" Kenny said then practically ran out of the room afraid something was going to happen. Cartman stared off after him. Liane giggled behind him. Cartman looked back to her.

"You know Poopyskins if you really like him then you should just tell him" Liane said after she stopped giggling.

"Miam you don't know what you're talking about" Cartman stated then proceeded out of the room as originally planned.

~ (Night)

Liane knocked on the Marsh's residence late at night. The door was opened by Randy. "Yeah?" Randy said seeing her.

"My answer is yes" Liane stated. Randy looked puzzled.

"Your answer is yes to what?" Randy asked.

"To the question you asked me in the hospital. If I would marry you if you asked?" Liane responded.

"Oh!" he said. "Then in that case there's somewhere we need to be" Randy stated as he grabbed her hand. The two traveled through the street lamp lit streets till they came back to the park. But they didn't stop just there yet. Randy had them go over to the fountain. It was newly put in and looked beautiful with fluorescent lights.

"Wow it looks so pretty" Liane said captivated.

"Yeah almost as beautiful as you" Randy stated. Liane was surprised at that comment. "Aside from the beauty there's another reason you're here…" Randy stated.

"Really what for?" Liane asked. Randy smiled then got down to his knee, and took out a black box.

"Liane… will you marry me?" Randy asked. Liane gasped.

"My god… yes!" Liane stated. Randy's smile grew, and he took hold of her hand slipping a beautiful diamond ring over her ring finger.

* * *

Vivian: Aww we're going to end it on a beautiful note. Don't proposals just melt your heart? Oh and seems Liane knows some things are going on with Cartman and Kenny :P


	23. Chapter 23: The Popular Crowd

Vivian: Shining Diamond Chapter 23 is now in session. Welcome everyone! First of these next few chapters are going to revolve around Chip and the popular crowd, but of course the boys are still in it! :D

Views- 4,669

Favorites- 10

Follows- 13

Reviews- 17

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Kenman, Style, Liandy, Creek

Main of first chapters: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's sibling

Main of Chapter 23 and up: Chip, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Bebe

* * *

Review Replies

To: RoyalBlueBunny

Sounds like you've got some home problems. But anyway of course more Style will be on its way. The pairing wouldn't be on here if there wasn't. They haven't even gotten together yet! This story will not end without a kiss from them! :D

* * *

Chapter 23: The Popular Crowd

"Alright kids it's time for our project week. I'm going to rename all the groups in case you forgot" Mrs. Garrison stated. Everyone groaned. "Now group number 1 is Stan and Craig" Mrs. Garrison read off. "Then group 2 is Wendy and Token" it continued. "Group 3 is Kyle and Clyde. Group 4 Kenny and Bebe. Group 5 Cartman and Butters. Group 6 Tweek and Chip" Mrs. Garrison said. She continued to read off groups of no importance. "Now everyone remembers what you have to do right?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Good then that cuts time off my class. Everyone do something till the bell rings" Mrs. Garrison said as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a book.

About 10 minutes later the bell rang and everyone left class.

~ (Chip and Tweek)

"So what should we do our report on?" Tweek asked Chip as he continued to twitch like normal.

"I'm thinking Ohio. That's where I came from" Chip responded.

"Really cool" Tweek said with a smile.

"Yeah so we just got to get some books on Ohio and we should be good. Come on let's get to the library" Chip said as he headed off. Tweek followed behind him.

"So Chip what was life like back in Ohio?" Tweek asked as they had rented their books out now.

"Well most of the time it was quiet… unless you went to the college parties" Chip said chuckling to himself.

"You've gone to a college party?" Tweek questioned surprised.

"Yeah back in Ohio they don't really check to see if your ID is false or not. At least at my hometown they didn't. I got in by the help of some cheerleaders named Amy and Sandy" Chip replied.

"Cheerleaders helped you get into a college party? What was it like in the college party?" Tweek asked.

"Well college sure is different from a kid party. They had games like poker and spin the bottle. They even had huge amounts of liquor. And they played some other things like Seven minutes in Heaven and Truth or Dare. I played a bit of the truth or dare. You don't want to know what I had to do" Chip said laughing.

"You know when I first saw you I thought you were more someone who hates the in-crowd" Tweek said.

"Oh I'm not into the in-crowd. Just because I treasure my solitude doesn't mean I don't have friends and party every once in a while. I enjoy entertainment too" Chip stated.

"Oh" Tweek nodded in agreement.

"Hey you guys" Craig's voice said from behind them. They turned to see him.

"Hey Craig" Tweek waved with a light blush upon his face.

"Hey Tweek. And I don't believe we've associated before Chip" he said.

"Yeah I'm not one to approach someone else" Chip said.

"I see… but you're sense of fashion makes you look cool" Craig stated.

"Oh thanks I guess" Chip said as he flicked some of his brown hair out of his face.

"You want to hang out with us?" Craig said motioning to his crowd.

"Uh sure I suppose" Chip agreed. They all walked over to the popular kid crowd.

"Hey Chip" Token waved.

"Hey" Chip said back.

They all took seats. "So how's your guys' projects working out?" Token questioned everybody.

"I'm not even sure what we're reporting on. Stan won't let me see" Craig sighed.

"Bummer probably because of what happened to his family recently" Token nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Craig muttered.

"Kyle's a jerk to me…" Clyde muttered while looking down.

"How?" Token asked.

"Well I wanted to do our report on Missouri but he yelled at me saying we're doing Wisconsin!" Clyde responded.

"Man bossy much" Wendy laughed.

"Kyle sure hasn't been the same lately" Bebe said concerned.

"Yeah he's just been a jerk to everyone in school!" Clyde agreed.

"I wonder what's going on…" Token stated questioningly.

"I don't know. But our projects on Connecticut" Bebe said.

"Working with Kenny sure doesn't seem fair for a girl like you huh?" Craig said.

"Nah actually Kenny hasn't hit on me once since we started. I asked him if anything was wrong but he just brushed me off" Bebe replied.

"Hmm… I wonder if Butters found anything different with Cartman" Token muttered.

"Who knows? What's your project on Token?" Bebe asked.

"We're doing Arizona" Token said.

"Yeah it's the prettiest named state of them all!" Wendy said smiling.

"Right well what about you Tweek and Chip?" Bebe asked.

"We're doing ours on Ohio because Chip lived there before" Tweek said.

"Oh cool what's Ohio like?" Wendy asked.

"Most of the time boring except with the parties" Chip responded.

"Awesome dude you'll have to tell us some of those parties you've been to sometime" Craig said.

"Sure" Chip nodded.

* * *

Vivian: End of this chapter. These next few chapter will be based on Chip with the popular crowd. But as you notice the popular kids have noticed about Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's strange behaviors. What did Butters find out about Cartman? :D


	24. Chapter 24: The Popular Crowd pt 2

Vivian: Welcome to chapter 24. We're back with the in-crowd! I just want to say my favorite character of the popular crowd is Craig. My least favorite is Wendy. Just if you were curious :P

Views- 4, 814

Favorites- 11

Follows- 13

Reviews- 18

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek

Main of chapter 1-22: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's still unborn sibling

Main of Chapter 23 and up: Chip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, and Bebe

* * *

Review Replies

To: RoyalBlueBunny

I know about Breast Cancer Show Ever. I know all the episodes except for the christmas specials and Black Friday Triology. I just watched one I hadn't seen yesterday. Pandemic which made me love Craig even more XD. But anyway I'll tell you Kyle's not mean because of his crush on Stan. It's something more deeper then that. :P

* * *

Chapter 24: The Popular Crowd pt. 2

"So what does everyone plan on doing for Halloween that's coming up?" Clyde suddenly piped after the silence.

"That's still not for a month Clyde" Wendy stated.

"Yeah I know I just wondered if anyone had any current plans" Clyde said.

"My parents are giving out candy while I go trick-or-treating with Wendy" Token said.

"Yeah we're going down the rich block. I heard they give out huge candy bars" Wendy said with a smile.

"Cool I have to be stuck home…" Clyde said sighing.

"Hey we could convince your dad to let you trick or treat with us" Wendy suggested.

"Well okay if you can anyway" Clyde said.

"What about you guys?" Token asked the others.

"I'm not going trick-or-treating. Worst thing that could happen is those losers get us into some piped up mess like always" Craig stated.

"But we're not trick-or-treating with them" Wendy said frowning.

"Doesn't matter they'll find some way to screw up Halloween" Craig replied.

"I plan on trick-or-treating with Annie and Red" Tweek said as he twitched.

"I don't like Halloween" Chip said crossing his arms.

"Why not Chip?" Token asked.

"Because some emotional stuff happened a long time ago on Halloween" Chip answered.

"What kind of stuff?" Wendy asked curiously.

"It's the night my mom walked out on us" Chip sighed.

"Oh…" Token muttered. Everyone stayed in a moment of silence.

"At least on the bright side you're not alone with that. I mean look at Stan and Clyde they both don't have moms" Bebe said.

"Yeah I know" Chip nodded.

"Thanks so much for reminding me…" Clyde said sighing.

"I thought you were already over that?" Bebe responded.

"I was for a while, but I meant the fact I only have a dad. Sometimes it's a little lonely" Clyde replied.

"Yeah and you don't have a brother like Chip does" Wendy agreed.

"Exactly" Clyde stated.

"Hey guys Butter's is here" Tweek said as he was looking to the entranceway of the library. Butters came down the steps quietly and then walked past the group.

"Hey Butters wait!" Bebe called to him. The group got up and went over to Butters. Butters looked to them confused.

"Yes?" Butters asked.

"We wanted to know if you noticed anything different about Cartman" Wendy started.

"Well gosh I don't know… I mean he seems kind of like himself but kind of not" Butters responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Craig questioned.

"Well he isn't being mean to me really. He even let me pick out the state we're doing our report on" Butters replied.

"That's definitely not like Cartman at all" Bebe said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Why did you guys want to know?" Butters asked.

"Well we've all noticed that they don't seem at all like themselves. They're different" Token stated.

"Oh I guess I've seen that too. Stan seems like he's going to cry a lot" Butters said.

"Yeah" Token agreed.

"Well what do we do about it?" Bebe questioned.

"I don't know what we could do" Wendy responded to her.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on them" Tweek suggested.

"I suppose we could do that. And someone needs to figure out why Kyle's been so mean. I mean it can't be normal right?" Wendy said.

"Nah it definitely can't be. Clyde since you're working with him you'll have to be our close one" Bebe stated.

"Err… I guess…" Clyde said.

"Butters can you watch Cartman for us?" Token asked him.

"Sure I can do that" Butters agreed.

"I'll watch Stan and Bebe you watch Kenny" Craig said.

"Yeah alright everyone let's break" Bebe said. Then everyone went separate ways out of the library.

* * *

Vivian: Next Chapter is about them joining with their partners on the first day of their project. :D


	25. Chapter 25: First Day of Projects

Vivian: I bet some of you won't expect what's about to happen in this chapter. *Ahem* Welcome to chapter 25! A turning point in our story! :D

Favorites- 11

Follows- 13

Reviews- 19

Views- 5,096

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek

Mains of Chapter 1-22: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's unborn sibling

Mains of Chapter 23 and up: Chip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe

* * *

Chapter 25: First Day of Projects

~ (Chip and Tweek)

Chip and Tweek were currently working on their project outside in the park. "So what other stories about Ohio do you have?" Tweek asked as he drank a small cup of Tweak's coffee.

"Well there's my hometown's fair. I use to live in this town called Burton. I remember going to the fair to ride their rollercoasters like the ring of fire. It's this rollercoaster where you travel upside down in a circle" Chip responded.

"Cool. We don't have fair rides like that anymore. Most of the stuff here is just scams" Tweek said sighing.

"I remember seeing some rides like that too. But there were a lot of cool ones. Like the Hurricane or the one that lets you climb up a mountain like setting" Chip said smiling at his fond memories.

There was a moment of silence. "Do you miss Ohio?" Tweek asked curiously. Chip sighed.

"To be honest yes I do. I only moved here with my dad because I had too. He moves constantly to make his ends meet as an artist critic" Chip said.

"So if you had the chance would you move back to Ohio?" Tweek questioned.

"If I had the chance… yeah I probably would" Chip replied.

"Oh… so then you haven't made any friends" Tweek stated.

"How do you know that?" Chip questioned.

"Because I know if people make friends and had a choice to move back where they came from they would hesitate. So since you didn't really hesitate you didn't make any good friends" Tweek responded.

"Well I guess that's true" Chip sighed. Tweek smiled.

"I think we're friends" Tweek said brightly. Chip seemed surprised.

"Really you do?" Chip said.

"Yep" Tweek said.

"Well I guess that makes one good friend" Chip said with a smile himself.

~ (Craig and Stan)

Craig knocked on Stan's door. He waited outside till he heard the door unlock. "Y-Yes?" came a shaky voice from behind.

"Stan?" Craig said confused. The door opened more revealing Stan standing there, but his eyes were full of tears. "Hey are you okay?" Craig asked his face as blank as ever.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Let's just go" Stan said getting out of the door. "Let's do this at your house" Stan stated wiping his eyes.

"Uh fine" Craig said as they both started off for his house. When they got inside they went upstairs to Craig's room. They began their project, but Craig knew something was off with Stan. "You know you should really talk about it" Craig said suddenly.

"What?" Stan said confused.

"You were upset. You should talk to someone about it" Craig stated.

"I already am" Stan replied.

"Really who?" Craig asked.

"Kyle. He understands a lot better than anyone else" Stan responded.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering" Craig replied. Stan just nodded in response.

~ (Cartman and Butters)

Cartman kept himself busy stamping some things while Butters gave him a strange stare down. "What are you staring at?!" Cartman finally shouted as he was beyond annoyed.

"Well uh you uh you see a lot of our classmates thinks there's something wrong with you" Butters nervously replied.

"Well duh it's because they're dickheads" Cartman stated.

"But they insist you're different then before" Butters responded.

"How different?" Cartman questioned.

"Well they say you're nicer than usual" Butters replied. Cartman sighed. He leaned down on the table he was sitting at. Butters seemed confused.

"Butters stop listening to everyone else. It'd be better on you" Cartman stated.

"Well… okay…" Butters softly agreed.

"Now let's get back to work" Cartman said pulling out a book.

"Okay" Butters said as he sat down beside Cartman.

~ (Clyde and Kyle)

Clyde trudged up the stairs to Kyle's house. He knocked on the door lightly still a little concerned about the time Kyle yelled at him. The door suddenly opened with Kyle standing in it. Clyde was about something till Kyle's mom yelled- "Kyle get back here now! We're not done here!".

"No I'm done!" Kyle yelled back.

"Kyle!" his mom yelled again.

"Fuck off mom!" Kyle suddenly yelled then slammed the door shut behind him. Clyde's eyes were wide. "What are you looking at?" Kyle said angrily.

"Y-You just told your mom to… to fuck off" Clyde responded in shock.

"Yeah so what?" Kyle said.

"It's just strange…" Clyde said looking down.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's get this stupid project done" Kyle said grabbing Clyde's arm and dragging him off to where they would be working.

* * *

Vivian: Was anyone else like this- O_O when Kyle told his mom to fuck off? I mean I can't be the only one…

Sorry about Craig's out of charatcerness… he's hard to understand :I


	26. Chapter 26: Admirer, Songs, and Feelings

Vivian: Hello and welcome everyone to chapter 26. Its chapter 26 right? Yeah I think so… anyway I wasn't on for a while with college and work going on I have literally little time… I'm not even supposed to be up this late. So I might update every two weeks but I'll try for every Saturday. Hope it works out.

Views- 5,567

Favorites- 11

Follows- 14

Reviews- 21

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, and two new couples ;)

Mains of Chapter 1-22: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's still unborn sibling

Mains of Chapter 23-up: Chip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, and Bebe

* * *

Reader Reviews

To: Guest

Yeah I know you all are excited to learn the babies name? Would you like a hint?

To: .79

Thanks for liking my story. It's pretty creative if I do say so myself- which I do. But don't worry there will be a Style kiss before this is over :)

* * *

Chapter 26: Admirer, Songs, and Feelings

~ (Kenny and Bebe)

"Kenny are you okay?" Bebe asked as she sat down across from him in his living room.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked confused as he was writing something down. Bebe sighed lightly.

"Kenny my friends and I think that something's brothering you and your friends" Bebe explained. Kenny stopped writing on the piece of paper and looked to her.

"Well I can't say that something's not on my mind" Kenny replied.

"Well then what's bothering you?" Bebe asked.

"I don't see how explaining myself to you will help" Kenny stated. Bebe pondered her thoughts for a moment.

"Well I guess it's true I probably can't help you, but at least I can try" Bebe responded. Kenny put down the pencil still tight in his grip.

"Alright Bebe see if you can understand this" Kenny began. Bebe nodded for him to continue. "I have this strange feeling inside me. It's like a burst of emotion… and it's toward someone I can't even fathom…" Kenny stated. Bebe raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"You're saying you're in love with someone, and you can't understand why?" Bebe said.

"Yeah I guess it could come to love…" Kenny sighed.

"Well who are you in love with?" Bebe questioned.

"Someone no one would even dream of" Kenny muttered. Bebe thought for a moment before something clicked.

"Wait are you saying you're in love with CARTMAN?!" Bebe said in shock. Kenny nodded solemnly. Bebe stared still before saying- "I can't believe out of all people in the world you're gay for Cartman".

"It is rather hard to believe" Kenny agreed.

"Man this just changes everything" Bebe muttered looking down.

"I sure hope it doesn't. I've never met someone who hates gays yet and I'd hate for it to be someone like you" Kenny said sighing.

"No-no that's not what I'm saying. Look I have no problems with gays. It's just… my parents would flip if they found out I know a gay person. They're homophobic" Bebe explained.

"Oh I see. Well I don't really think my relationships will ever reach them anyway" Kenny responded.

"Yeah probably not, but you can't be too careful" Bebe replied.

"Yeah true. Let's just keep this to ourselves right now" Kenny said.

"Yeah sure" Bebe agreed. The doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll get it" Bebe said getting up while Kenny got back to work on the paper. Bebe opened the door to find a basket full of lilies on the step porch. But there was no one in sight. She picked up the basket and went into the living room after shutting the door.

"What are those?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow while seeing the flowers.

"It's a basket of lilies… no one was with them" Bebe responded. She set them down and found a note attached to them. "There's a note here" Bebe said opening it. Kenny looked up in curiosity. Bebe read the note out loud.

"For Karen. I give these lilies to you because I find it hard to express my true feelings outside of these notes. The Lily is a symbolism of long lasting relationships and new found love. That's what I wish our relationship will always be like. Of course that being when I finally work up the nerve to talk to you. Best wishes XOXO your secret admirer."

"Karen has a secret admirer?" Kenny questioned surprised.

"Apparently so. These flowers are meant for her. I should go give them to her" Bebe said.

"Alright but you're writing the next paragraph on Connecticut when you get back" Kenny stated.

"Yeah yeah sure" Bebe replied as she picked up the basket again. She went towards the back of the house where Karen's little room was. She knocked on the door. It was opened a few seconds later by Karen in a little white silk gown.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I got these flowers for you" Bebe said showing her the basket.

"Oh another one. Come in" she said moving out of her way. When Bebe came into the room she noticed it was covered in baskets of almost every flower imaginable… all accept Daises which was probably a good thing since that meant death. Bebe set the Lilies onto an open spaced desk with one single drawer.

"You're secret admirer sure has a lot of money for all these flowers" Bebe said looking over the room again.

"Well they're actually spaced out. I get a basket every two weeks" Karen responded.

"But then that would mean you've been getting flowers for 6 months now" Bebe stated.

"Yup there's always a message telling me what they mean. Sometimes it makes me wonder who has this much knowledge on flowers" Karen said.

"Yeah it is quite a mystery. Anyway I got to help Kenny with our project. See you later Karen" Bebe said.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Karen asked.

"Uh probably not. Why?" Bebe responded.

"Because you're a richy girl right? Then you have knowledge on hairstyles. I want to do my hair differently, but mom doesn't know what to do" Karen replied.

"Oh… well maybe I can stay for a while…" Bebe agreed. Karen smiled.

"Thank you" she practically whispered.

~ (Token and Wendy)

Token was in his room writing down some information on Arizona for their speech on Monday of next week. He clicked his IPad on turning it to Pandora. Suddenly a familiar song started to play. Big Time Rush's song No Idea. "She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here, that I'm even here" came the familiar line from the song. It caused Token to sigh. Suddenly a knock came to his door. "Come in!" he called as he paused the song. Then the door opened by Wendy.

"Hey Token I got some good books on Arizona down at the library today. Check them out" she said placing three big books atop Token's desk.

Token looked at them momentarily before muttering- "they look good".

"Great this project is nearly done. With you writing and me researching there's no way we're not going to get an A on this project. We might even win the special prize everyone's talking about!" Wendy stated overjoyed.

"What special prize?" Token questioned.

"I'm not sure what it is. They just say it's really special for couples! Do you think Stan will take me back if I win this?" Wendy said. Token sighed inwardly.

"I don't know Wendy…" Token muttered as he continued to write.

"Yeah you're right I shouldn't go with Stan that's been over for weeks! I should go with another boy" Wendy agreed.

"What boy do you have in mind?" Token asked looking up momentarily.

"I don't know. Maybe Clyde he's pretty cute or maybe even Jimmy" Wendy responded.

"That's cool you should have fun with them" Token said.

"Yeah anyway I'm going to go research more downstairs. See you in a while!" Wendy said picking up the books and heading out of the room. Token continued to write and clicked on the song again. "She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here, I'm standing here…"

~ (Clyde and Kyle)

"Kyle you won't yell at me again right?" Clyde said looking at him from behind a library book shelf. Kyle sat at one of the library tables. He had his hand pressed to his forehead.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked moderately angry.

"It's just I was wondering why are we doing our project on Wisconsin?" Clyde asked as he took a book off the shelf.

"I just want to do Wisconsin okay?" Kyle responded.

"Are you okay?" Clyde asked sitting down next to him.

"No I'm not okay" Kyle stated taking his hand away from his face.

"Well what's wrong?" Clyde questioned.

"I have this fucking headache and I can't stand to be around my fucking family" Kyle angrily said.

"I noticed ever since they started fighting you've become angrier" Clyde said solemnly.

"Yeah I know" Kyle agreed.

"Do you have any idea why?" Clyde asked.

"Oh I have an idea alright…" Kyle stated.

"Well what is it?" Clyde asked. Kyle darkly chuckled suddenly making Clyde a little weary of actually asking him that.

"You know how most kids would hate for their parents to fight? They'd be screaming and plotting to get them to stop?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"Yeah like Kevin, Kenny, and Karen" Clyde said.

"Yeah exactly. But the thing is… I don't want my parents to stop fighting. I don't know why but every time they fight I get this satisfied feeling… I know it sounds creepy" Kyle said looking to Clyde who moved a foot away from him.

"Well why are you getting this feeling?" Clyde tried to start up the conversation again.

"I don't know. All the time though I have these weird dreams where I'm just about ready to kill them or someone else. It's been happening ever since 6 months ago…" Kyle replied.

"That's sounds both disturbing and gross" Clyde concluded.

"Tell me about it… every time I try to explain it to my dad he gets really nervous and makes an excuse to get away. I think he knows something I don't know… it makes me irradiated you know?" Kyle sighed.

"Yeah I would get mad too if my parents were hiding something from me. But you're problem isn't like any I've ever seen. I think you really need to see a psychiatrist. Maybe you should talk to your parents about it" Clyde suggested.

"I tried that already… they think it'll blow over… I'm not so sure. I think eventually I might actually hurt someone… and I'd hate for it to be someone I care about" Kyle replied.

"Well I'll help you talk to them about it. I think have a second person to back you up might help" Clyde said.

"Really you think so?" Kyle questioned surprised.

"Yeah come on let's go" Clyde said as he got down and pulled Kyle down. They left the library heading to Kyle's house.

* * *

Vivian: Whew… so a lot happened in this chapter. Also are you okay will probably be a key sentence in this story. :P

First part (Bebe and Kenny)- Who do you think is Karen's secret admirer? I'll give you a hint it's someone in the show.

Second part (Token and Wendy)- I have a deep feeling something's going on with Token…

Third part (Clyde and Kyle)- Wow hold the phone Kyle's got murderous thoughts?! Holy crap that's abnormal! D:

Disclaimer- I do not own the concept of Big Time Rush or their song No Idea. They rightfully belong to the boys- Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carols Pena Jr, and Logan Henderson


	27. Chapter 27: Dinner, Murder, and Surprise

Vivian: Well aren't you a lucky bunch? Feel special getting this early? :P

Favorites- 12

Follows- 14

Reviews- 22

Views- 5,975

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, TokenXWendy, and KarenX?

Main of Ch1-22: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

Main of ch23-up: Chip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, and Bebe

* * *

Reader Replies

To: RoyalBlueBunny

Who knows if he will? Look I don't even know. I don't plan this story ahead. In fact I don't know how this story ends! :D

* * *

Chapter 27: Dinner, Murder, and Surprise!

~ (Kenny's house)

"Hey kids its dinnertime" Carol said, coming into the living room.

"Oh boy!" Kevin said finally coming out of his room he'd been stuck in all day.

"Bebe you're welcome to stay if you like" Carol said smiling to her.

"Yeah I think I'll stay for a bit" Bebe said getting up. They all came into the kitchen sitting around the table. Bebe didn't take long to notice that Kenny's dad was not in the room. "Um Mrs. McCormick where's Mister McCormick?" Bebe asked. Carol paused.

"He won't be joining us tonight Bebe" Carol finally stated after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Is he… have you guys already gone through court?" Bebe asked. Carol nodded.

"We just went through part of it today. He's not allowed to be here with us till the court decides they action" Carol explained.

"Oh I see… do you think you'll win?" Bebe asked.

"I sure hope so… I don't want to lose anyone of my children" Carol said looking to the three.

"I don't want to leave you ether mommy!" Karen said unhappily.

"I know Karen" Carol said sadly smiling.

"Well I hope it works out for you guys" Bebe said as she began eating a small pancake.

"Thanks" Carol said her smile returning.

"So after you've divorced Mr. McCormick what are you going to do then?" Bebe questioned. Carol paused again sighing.

"I don't really know… I've never been on my own before" Carol stated.

"Really?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah I met Stuart in high school. Never quite got on my own two feet… I only finished high school after all" Carol replied.

"Well if you could be something what would you be?" Bebe curiously asked.

"Well I've always wanted to go into the Art Business… but unfortunately art isn't a big thing here" Carol responded.

"Yeah I know…" Bebe nodded.

"Anyway how's school for you kids?" Carol asked.

"Well it's been interesting to say the least…" Bebe said while looking to Kenny.

~ (At Kyle's house)

"Mom we need to talk…" Kyle said as he and Clyde came into the kitchen.

"About what?" Shelia said with a smile. It's like Kyle's attitude hadn't affected her mood in anyway… she didn't even seem mad at him for telling her to fuck off.

"About my weird feelings I told you about before" Kyle responded.

"Sweetie we've gone over this. It's just a phase" Shelia said. "I'm sure Clyde understands right?" Shelia asked him.

"No. No I've never had thoughts about murdering people" Clyde said shocked that Shelia would think he has.

"Oh… hmm" Shelia said confused.

"Anyway mom I really think I need to go to the psychiatrist" Kyle stated. Shelia sighed.

"I guess I really can't hide it anymore… Gerald come here!" Shelia called out. Gerald came into the kitchen a few moments later.

"Yeah?" he said as he came over to Shelia.

"We can't hide it anymore Gerald. I think it's time we told him" Shelia stated.

"You can't be serious…" Gerald muttered.

"Can't be serious about what? What aren't you telling me?" Kyle questioned. Gerald looked to Shelia who nodded. Gerald sighed.

"Alright you may need to sit down for this so let's go to the living room" Gerald said. They all went out of the kitchen to the living room. They all sat down on the couch except for Gerald who stood in front of them.

"Kyle what I'm about to tell you will make everything you know seem so distant" Gerald stated.

"What is it?" Kyle asked again.

"Okay now these thoughts you're having are actually linked. You know how they say when you have a twin you're thought processes end up linked and so you can repeat sentences of your twin sibling?" Gerald questioned.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Kyle responded. Gerald deep sighed.

"Kyle you have a twin sister" Gerald stated. Clyde and Kyle gasped.

"What?!" Kyle shouted.

"We knew you'd start acting this way in time. You see your sister, who we named Kyliee, was a troublemaker unlike any you've seen in school. She's a murder. She killed 27 kids who went to a party she wasn't invited too. She was angry and so she killed them all with rat poisoning. She was sent to prison and still is there today. We haven't seen her since. But we knew with the way twins were known for being you might have ended up like her. We tried everything to keep those thoughts away from you but it looks like it didn't work…" Gerald said.

"…." Kyle was speechless.

"Wait so there's another Broflovski sibling besides Ike?" Clyde questioned.

"Yes but like I said we haven't seen her since she was sent to prison" Gerald replied.

"What prison?" Kyle asked.

"LukeWarm" Gerald said.

"Hmm…" Kyle pondered to himself.

~ (Liane and Randy)

Randy and Liane were playing a board game at home when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Randy stated getting up. He went to the door finding behind it stood Daniel.

"Oh hello Daniel" Randy said.

"Hey Randy. I have some important news for you" Daniel said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Come to the hospital and you'll find out" Daniel responded. He then ran off toward the hospital. Randy blinked for a moment and then turned to Liane.

"Hey we have to get to the hospital" Randy told her.

"Alright I'll get my coat" Liane said getting up. Then the two were headed off to Hell's Pass Hospital. Upon arriving they were greeted by several neighbors and friends. They were confused as they followed Daniel into a particular hospital room. Sitting upright in a bed was none other than Shelly Marsh.

"Dad…" Shelly said seeing him. Randy gasped in shock and bend down beside her bed.

"Yeah Shelly daddy's here" Randy said.

"Dad what happened? Where am I?" Shelly asked.

"You were in a car wreck…. Sharon's gone" Randy stated.

"Mom's dead?" she questioned in shock.

"Yes and well… you've been gone for weeks now. I uh… this probably isn't the best time but I'm re-marrying" Randy replied. Shelly gasped.

"You're what?!" she shouted.

"Re-marrying" Randy repeated.

"To who?" Shelly questioned.

"Liane" Randy said pointing to her.

"Miss Cartman?" Shelly said tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah…" Liane nodded.

"I don't agree to this, but if that's what you want to do okay" Shelly said.

"Thank you Shelly. Hopefully soon we'll be able to get you out of here" Randy said stroking her hair lightly.

* * *

Vivian: More stuff happened

Kenny's house- Well look what business Carol wants to get in. Hint that's important!

Kyle's house- Wait Twin sister who murders?! OMG

Liane and Randy- Oh look who's alive. But wait Vivian I thought you said Shelly wasn't in this story anymore? *shrugs* oh well :P


	28. Chapter 28: Halloween

Vivian: Welcome to a special chapter! It's chapter 28! It's going to be a Halloween chapter, and also the first chapter we join together our main characters!

Views- 6,604

Favorites- 14

Follows- 16

Reviews- 24

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, TokenXWendy, and KarenX?

Main of Ch1-22: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

Main of Ch23-27: Chip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, and Bebe

Main of Ch28-up: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Wendy, Token, Clyde, and Cartman's sibling

WARNING: Major out of characteness is going to happen. These are the characters: You already knew the first one- Kenny. Then Ike, Kevin, Karen, Red, Craig, Tweek (A bit), and Annie.

* * *

Reader Review Replies

To: RoyalBlueBunny

Hehehe yeah I bet some people probably did think that. But thanks for considering this as one of your favorite stories! My first story for South Park and it's doing so well!

To: LovelyLuly

Trust me that won't be her name for long. She has a more creative name in the future ;)

* * *

Chapter 28: Halloween

~ (Stan's house)

Stan was sitting on his living room couch when the doorbell rang. He got down and went over to the door.

"Yeah?" he said opening the door.

"Hey Stanley" Liane greeted him.

"Oh hey Miss Cartman" Stan said back.

"Stan… would you like to go trick-or-treating with us?" Liane asked.

"Um sure… but I'll have to let my dad know" Stan responded.

"You're dad's at the hospital" Liane replied.

"Why is he there?" Stan asked.

"He'll tell you when he gets back tomorrow. Anyhow get into your costume and met us down by Kyle's house" Liane said.

"Okay" Stan agreed. Then he closed the door, and headed upstairs to put on his new costume. Liane, Cartman, and Kenny all headed over to Kyle's house in the meantime.

Liane went up to Kyle's door, and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Gerald. "Hey Liane you came just in time" Gerald said with a smile.

"Oh are they ready?" Liane said.

"Yup Ike's just getting his cat ears on, and he'll be ready" Gerald responded. A shout came from inside saying- "mom I look stupid!".

"Oh relax honey you look cute!" came another shout.

"No I don't! People are going to laugh at me!" the shout came again.

"I wonder what Kyle is going as…" Kenny said as he straightened his chef hat on top of his head.

"Don't know but it must be hilarious" Cartman said chuckling. He was dressed in a suit and tie to resemble a lawyer. Ike finally came to the front door.

"Hi everyone!" Ike greeted.

"Hey Ike ready to go Halloween trick-or-treating?" Liane asked.

"Yeah!" Ike responded.

"You're going as a cat huh?" Kenny said as Ike joined the two boys.

"Yeah I'm cute, but feisty! That's what mom said" Ike replied.

Kenny and Cartman chuckled. "You sure are" Cartman said smirking.

Then Kyle finally came the door. Clad in bunny ears, nose, and a tail. That caused Cartman and Kenny to burst out laughing. Ike joined in just to be in the group activity. Liane even suppressed a small giggle.

"Well Kyle are you ready to go?" Liane asked finally as she stopped giggling.

"No I hate this costume!" Kyle replied.

"Then why did you buy it?" Cartman asked still in a chuckling fit.

"I didn't. My grandma got it for me!" Kyle responded.

"Well I'm sure she's happy to have you wear it at least" Liane butted in.

"Yeah I hope it makes her happy…" Kyle muttered out. Then he joined the boys as they all went down to the edge of the driveway.

"We have to wait for Stan now" Liane stated.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this…" Kyle breathed out.

"Yeah you get to see your boyfriend!" Cartman said with a big smile.

"He's not my boyfriend" Kyle said as he suppressed a blush. A small hint of pink still made it out.

"Right and Kenny's not poor" Cartman stated chuckling again.

"Hey!" Kenny said.

"Kids play nice!" Liane stated.

"Alright fine miam" Cartman said.

"Yay friendship!" Ike shouted happily. The boys laughed at Ike's enthusiasm.

"Stan's coming" Kenny said.

Down the block a little ways was Stan. He was dressed in a black zip down jacket, black jeans, and black sunglasses. He was also carrying a fake weapon that kind of looked like a shotgun.

"Wow nice costume" Cartman said impressed.

"Thanks" Stan said nodding.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ike asked confused.

"I'm the Terminator. You'll learn about him when you're older" Stan said smiling.

"Okay" Ike agreed.

"Alright kids it's time to go trick-or-treating!" Liane announced.

They all went down the lane stopping at houses to trick-or-treat.

~ (Token, Wendy, Clyde, Kevin, and Karen)

"Thanks for letting us trick-or-treat with you guys" Kevin said as they were all walking down the block.

"Yeah no problem" Wendy said nodding.

"I wonder if they ever figured out what was wrong" Clyde muttered.

"Who?" Token asked.

"Oh those 4 losers. They haven't said much you know?" Clyde responded.

"Yeah I know" Token nodded.

"I found out about Kyle's problem. But the others are still a mystery" Clyde said.

"I don't know why you're worrying about them when you could be joining us in Halloween" Wendy stated.

"You don't feel the least bit guilty that you dumped Stan 2 days before his mom and sister died do you?" Clyde asked.

Wendy paused for a moment. "Well you gotta admit we were kind of dead already. Dragging it on would have only hurt him Clyde" Wendy responded.

"I guess that's true" Clyde said looking down.

"Um I don't have a clue what you're all talking about, but whatever" Kevin stated.

"I think its best that we don't butt in brother" Karen said shyly.

"Haven't you noticed a difference in your brother's behavior at all?" Token asked.

"What difference?" Kevin said.

"Really you didn't notice anything unusual about him?" Wendy commented surprised.

"Well there are weird quirks about him. He likes to bake. He has OCD. He's gay" Kevin said naming off what he knew about Kenny.

"Wait what? Kenny has OCD and is gay!" Wendy said in shock.

"Yeah I thought everyone knew" Kevin said shrugging.

"Well apparently not" Token stated.

"Yeah I see that now" Kevin nodded.

"Is he an open gay?" Wendy asked.

"Well I don't know. I just found that out about him when Bebe came over. He said he was in love with…. Uh what was his name? Some kid in fourth grade named Cartman I believe" Kevin stated.

"Wow Kenny and Cartman… that's some pair" Clyde muttered.

"Sure is" Token agreed.

"Can we go Halloween trick-or-treating now?" Karen begged.

The others laughed. "Yeah sure let's go" Wendy said as they all stopped at a house with a light on.

~ (Back with the five boys- 8 pm)

"Halloween's almost over" Stan said as they were dragging their heavy bags of candy.

Kyle suddenly stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Kyle why are we stopping?" Stan asked confused.

"There's something I have to do" Kyle stated then turned left going towards the bus stop. There was a bus sitting there. The others quickly followed Kyle.

"Kyle you shouldn't go on a bus at this time of night!" Kenny shouted to him as they followed him.

Kyle paused then looked back at them as he was in front of the bus.

"I have to go. It's important" Kyle said.

"Then at least let us come with you!" Stan stated.

"Fine whatever" Kyle replied then got onto the bus. The others all piled onto the bus with their bags.

The Bus's side read- "Bus to LukeWarm Prison"

* * *

Vivian: See everything's coming to a good end.

~ Start paragraph- Kyle's bunny costume is funny right?

~ Middle paragraph- Who calls for more romance? I do!

~ End paragraph- Wait no romance in this chapter? Booooo!


	29. Chapter 29: Finally!

Vivian: Welcome to Chapter 29. Today you might find something you've been wanting to find out *wink wink* This is a longer than normal chapter

Favorites- 14

Follows- 17

Reviews- 25

Views- 7,005

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman. Liandy, Creek, TokenXWendy, KarenX?

Main of Ch1-Ch22: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

Main of Ch23-Ch27: Chip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, and Bebe

Main of Ch28-up: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Kyliee, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 29: Finally!

"Where's this bus headed to anyway?" Cartman suddenly asked as they were all waiting in a stinky cramped bus.

"Lukewarm prison" Kyle answered.

"Wait you never told us we were going to a prison!" Stan shouted.

"I have to go here. It's family business" Kyle stated.

"What kind of family business?" Kenny asked as he held tightly onto the bus seat handle.

"A long time ago my sister was sent to prison. I have to find her… just to know what she's like you know." Kyle responded.

"Oh I see" Kenny nodded.

"Well alright but I swear I'm not going near a single cell in that place" Stan muttered leaning against the window of the bus.

"I don't expect you too. I'm just going to ask the guard about her" Kyle replied.

"Good" Stan agreed.

"I still don't agree to this" Cartman stated crossing his arms.

"I don't care" Kyle stated turning his attention to the outside that was passing by each minute.

~ (Back in South Park)

"Where are they?" Liane said looking around the streets. Most of the houses lights were off now. The street was still filled with kids though. Liane spotted Clyde then.

"Clyde!" she shouted trying to make it past the rushing kids. Clyde turned to see Liane heading towards him.

"Hi Miss Cartman" Clyde said as she came over to him and his group.

"Have any of you seen Eric, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, or Ike?" Liane asked.

"Uh no sorry Miss Cartman" Wendy responded.

"Oh my… they've been missing for half an hour now" Liane sighed.

"Sorry Miss Cartman. We can help you look if you want" Token said.

"That would be great. Keep an eye out okay?" Liane said.

"Yeah no problem" Kevin replied.

"Thank you so much" Liane said then began her way off searching again.

~ (Back on the bus again)

"I think we're reaching our destination" Stan said staring out at a sign that said 'Hikers may be Escaping Inmates".

"Great" Kyle said.

A few minutes later the bus came to a screeching halt. "Lukewarm Prison!" the bus driver shouted.

"Come on guys" Kyle said jumping down from his seat. The others followed him.

"Aren't you a little young to be going to prison?" the bus driver asked.

"We're just visiting someone" Stan answered him.

"Oh alright" the bus driver said as they got off. The bus then drove off west. The five went into the open door of the prison.

"Excuse me visiting hours will be over at 9 pm" a lady alerted them.

"Okay we won't be long" Kyle called back.

"Alright see you again!" she called.

The all went up to the desk where a guard stood.

"Can I help you five?" the guard asked.

"We're looking for a girl who looks about the same as me. Her name is Kyliee" Kyle explained.

"Yes I know her. She's been here 6 years" the guard said. The guard looked through some files, and grabbed a paper. "Aww yes she's getting out today" the guard stated.

"She is?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Yep in about 13 minutes. You're welcome to stay till then" the guard responded.

"Okay thanks" Kyle said smiling. The five went and sat down in chairs.

~ (Back in South Park)

Liane came down another street still looking for the boys. "Where are you…" Liane whispered stopping. A boy came out in front of her.

"Hey I know you!" the boy said smiling.

"You do?" Liane said puzzled.

"Yeah you're helping Kyle trick-or-treat. But Kyle went on a bus with his friends" the boy exclaimed.

"A bus?!" Liane said shocked.

"Yeah one that said it was going to someplace called Lukewarm Prison. I'm Mikey by the way" the boy replied.

"They went to a prison!" Liane exclaimed.

"Yep" Mikey nodded.

"I think I'm going to faint…" Liane said feeling light-headed.

"Should I get an adult miss?" Mikey asked.

She nodded before suddenly she collapsed onto the sidewalk. Mikey quickly ran yelling- "mom help!"

~ (Hells Pass Hospital)

"Is she okay?" Randy asked the doctor.

"Yes she's fine… but there is something else going on" the doctor replied.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Well it appears she's going into early labor. The stress might have pushed her over the edge" the doctor explained.

Randy frowned. Shelly stood beside her dad gripping his shirt arm. "Dad what does he mean she's going into labor? She was pregnant?" Shelly questioned.

"Yes sweetie…" Randy responded.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl…" Shelly said to herself.

"Can I go see her doctor?" Randy asked.

"Of course" the doctor replied and led them to her room. Once they were inside Randy turned to Shelly.

"Shelly I need you to do me a big favor" Randy stated.

"Okay dad" Shelly agreed.

"I need you to go find the boys. The kid Mikey who got Liane here knows where they are. When you find them tell them they're in big trouble. Got it?" Randy said.

Shelly grinned. "I got it alright dad. I'll make sure they get punished accordingly" Shelly responded.

"Good girl. Nothing too harsh but make sure it makes them remember not to ever sneak off again" Randy stated.

Shelly simply nodded in response. Then she turned going out of the room. Randy turned back to Liane who was sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Liane you doing okay?" Randy asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah I'm doing okay…" Liane replied.

"The doctor says you're going into early labor" Randy said.

"Yeah… my water kind of broke…" Liane said smiling lightly.

Randy nodded to her. He took hold of her hand as they waited.

~ (At the Prison)

"Okay she's getting out now" the guard told the boys as he came back to the counter. The door to the left of the counter opened up, and a girl stood behind it. She had long curly red hair, and emerald eyes. She was wearing a white dress with what looked like blood stains on it. She smiled a strange creepy smile like one a psychotic murder would have. The boys all stood up.

Kyle was the first to approach her. She kept her smile as he did. "Kyliee?" Kyle said.

She giggled. "I don't go by that anymore" she stated.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"I call myself something else. I'm know around these parts as Bloody Rose" she replied.

"Um… okay Rose" Kyle said.

"Any who, who are you people?" she asked.

"I'm Kyle… I'm your twin brother" Kyle responded. She began to laugh.

"I always knew I'd see my family again someday, but this is just rich that after 6 years of prison you decide to visit me on the day I get out" Rose said as she continued to laugh.

"Well honestly I didn't know you existed till this year" Kyle replied.

"Aww my poor brother…. I'm surprised you didn't realize I existed till now. I guess mom and dad must have hid it well" Rose said ceasing her laughter.

"I guess so…" Kyle muttered.

"Now who are the rest of your group?" she questioned.

"These three are my friends- Kenny, Cartman, and Stan" he said pointing to them accordingly. "And he's my adopted little brother Ike" he said as he pointed to Ike.

"Oh so I have another brother. How nice…" she said as she came in front of Ike. Ike stared up at her. "Where is he adopted from?" she asked poking Ike. Ike slapped her hand away. She smiled coyly.

"Canada" Kyle answered.

"A Canadian… how interesting" she said then turned her attention on Cartman. "He's a fat one" Rose commented.

"'Ey!" Cartman shouted.

Rose giggled again. "I like fat boys" she said her smile widening. Cartman was puzzled. Then she looked to Kenny. She approached Kenny and put her hand under his chin to raise his view to her. He looked at her questioningly. "You're a liar I can tell" she muttered to him. Kenny backed out of her grip and hid behind Cartman. She laughed. Then she went to Stan. She suddenly sniffed the air then smiled. "You smell like fear" she stated.

"What?" Stan said confused.

"You reek of the stench. You're fearing everything that's happening to you. There's something you're not telling someone… I like you most of all" she said chuckling.

"Kyle you're sister freaks me out" Stan stated.

"Yeah me too" Kenny agreed.

"Yeah something's not right about her" Cartman commented.

"Big sister weird" Ike said tugging at Kyle's shirt arm.

"Guys seriously you're not helping. Anyway Rose we should probably get you home" Kyle said.

"Yeah I'd like to see mom and dad again" Rose agreed.

"Then let's catch our bus back to South Park" Kyle said as they all went outside. A bus wasn't too long to get to their destination.

However when they arrived back in South Park someone was waiting for them.

"Who's that?" Rose questioned pointing to none other than Shelly.

Stan paused. "Dude that looks like my dead sister" Stan responded.

Shelly gave a smile. "Oh Stan… guess who's in big trouble!" Shelly stated coming towards them. They all backed up.

"What's your dead sister doing here?!" Cartman shouted.

"I don't know but she doesn't sound happy at all" Stan commented.

"I think we should probably run" Kenny said.

"But running would only make things worse" Stan replied.

"Then what do we do?" Rose asked.

"All of you get to the hospital now!" Shelly shouted.

"Do as she says!" Stan shouted. They all ran towards the hill where Hell's Pass lie.

~ (Liane's room after the birth)

"Well congratulations you've successfully given birth" the nurse said.

"Oh thank god nothing's wrong with it" Liane said relieved.

"Yes she's one healthy baby" the nurse responded.

"It's a girl" Randy said happily.

"Yes… what would you like to name her?" the nurse asked.

The two looked to each other.

"Um I never really thought of that… how about Cindy?" Randy said.

"Nah I know too many Cindy's. How about Jessie?" Liane replied.

"I think that's too general of a name" Randy said.

They both took a few more minutes to think.

"I know. How about Monica?" Liane said smiling.

"Monica… sounds like a good name" Randy agreed.

"Then Monica it shall be" the nurse exclaimed as she wrote down the name on the birth certificate.

Then the nurse went outside of the room. She came back with their baby girl. She handed the baby to Liane. Liane and Randy both looked down to their new baby. Monica's eyes opened up lightly to reveal they were deep blue like Randy's.

"She's so beautiful" Randy said running his hand down Monica's head.

* * *

Vivian: End Chapter.

Comments~

Yes I gave everyone eye colors. Here are the eye colors I gave people so far-

Blue eyes- Randy, Stan, Kenny, Monica, Bebe, Craig, Tweek, Carol, Karen

Brown eyes- Red, Clyde, Ike, Gerald, Token, Stuart, Kevin

Green eyes- Kyle, Rose, Shelia, Chip, Daniel

Violet eyes- Cartman, Liane, Wendy, Dip

Black eyes- Mikey, Yuna, Amy, Brad, Phillip

Red eyes- Ruby, Annie, Anne


	30. Chapter 30: A Quiet Statement

Vivian: Hey everyone I've decided to remove the hiatus message and go on with Chapter 30! So yeah we're getting back to the story!

Reviews- 27

Follows- 18

Favorites- 15

Views- 7,700

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, TokenXWendy, KarenX?, KevinXRed

Main of Ch.1-Ch.22: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Monica

Main of Ch.23-Ch.27: Chip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe

Main of Ch.28-Up: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Kyliee (Rose), Monica

WARNING of OOC: Red and Annie (Come on no one really knows what they're like?), Ike (He's a little kid that's all I got), Karen and Kevin (We don't see much of them anyway), and of course Kenny as always (I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be such an innocent person)

* * *

Review Replies

To: RoyalBlueBunny

Yes Kyliee will be paired with someone. Don't worry about who yet though. That's a secret for later ;)

To: Benjaminyatta

Thanks for at least being constructive criticism. I like to think my idea of South Park was unique. I hope my story line is good. Yeah I wanted to skip the hospital scene because it would be too long, and not many people are interested in that type of stuff. Also Liane does know the symptoms of pregnancy but she thought she couldn't get pregnant because she had the guys use condoms. But in reality there's an 87% chance that won't work. The are also other diseases that have the same symptoms.

* * *

Chapter 30: The Quiet Statement

(The Hospital)

The boys, Kyliee, and Shelly all came to the hospital. "What are we doing here?" Kenny asked Shelly.

"You dumb turds put Liane in the hospital!" Shelly shouted.

"What really?" Stan said surprised.

"Yes. Dad told me I could punish you all" Shelly grinned. The others gulped. They went into the waiting room. Shelly went up to the receptionist. "We need to see Liane" Shelly said to her.

"Oh Liane Cartman? She's going to be out in just a moment" the receptionist said.

"Okay" Shelly nodded to her. She went back and sat down beside Stan. Stan moved a little ways away from her. A few moments later Liane came out in a wheelchair pushed by Randy. The baby was in her arms.

"Boys you're alright!" Liane said seeing them.

"Yeah sorry we took off…" Stan apologized for them.

"It's alright now" Liane said smiling.

"I still get to punish them right?" Shelly asked. Liane laughed.

"Oh Shelly I suppose so" Liane agreed. Shelly smiled.

The others looked at each other. "Anyways boys we've got two pieces of news for you" Liane said to mostly Stan and Cartman.

"What?" Stan asked.

"This is your new sister Monica" Liane said showing them the little girl.

"New sister?" Stan said confused.

"That's the second part. Stan your father and I are getting married" Liane stated. Stan stood shocked. Cartman huffed.

"I didn't want a sibling now I've got two?!" Cartman shouted.

"Yes Poopyskins… try to be happy" Liane replied.

"This is so unfair!" Cartman yelled. He turned pushing his way out of the door. Liane sighed.

"He'll need time to adjust" Randy said peering at the door.

"Yeah. For now we'll let him. How are you taking this Stan?" Liane said. Stan said nothing just continued staring at them. "Stan? Sweetie?" Liane pressed. Still not a single motion. Kyle tapped Stan.

"Stan?" Kyle said. Suddenly Stan's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Stan?" Randy said confused.

"H-How could you do this?!" Stan suddenly shouted surprising everyone in the room.

"Do what Stan?" Randy asked.

"Y-You're marrying Miss Cartman just like that. Didn't mom matter to you at all!" Stan yelled.

"Stan of course Sharon mattered to me" Randy stated.

"Bullshit you're marrying another woman 4 weeks after mom's death!" Stan contracted.

"I know this seems wrong Stan. But it's time for everyone to move forward" Randy replied.

"No I don't want to move forward! Mom is my only mom. Miss Cartman can't be her!" Stan shouted.

"Stanley watch what you're saying!" Randy shouted back.

"No. I don't need any of you! Cartman wait up!" Stan shouted then ran out the door. Kyle, Ike, Rose, Kenny, and Shelly all looked at each momentarily then back to the parents.

"*Sigh* I guess we're going to have a problem invested family" Randy commented.

"I'm sure the boys will come around eventually" Liane said trying to keep an upbeat attitude.

"I don't know half of what happened, but I can try to help out if you want" Kyle said.

"Yeah I think I can convince Cartman to come around. And Kyle's good at getting Stan to open up!" Kenny said smiling. (Hehe gay joke XD)

"Thanks boys but I think they'll come around on their own" Randy replied.

"Alright but just let us know if you need help" Kyle stated.

"Yeah okay" Randy agreed. Kyle, Ike, Rose, and Kenny then left the hospital. Randy, Liane, and Shelly left with Monica after them.

~ (At the bus stop)

Stan was standing beside the bus stop. Kyle, Ike, Rose, and Kenny came down the sidewalk to the left of him. "Wait guys" Kyle said stopping them.

"What?" Kenny said confused.

"I'm going to talk to Stan. Why don't you find Cartman?" Kyle said.

"I thought we were going to leave this to them?" Kenny questioned.

"I feel it's something we should do" Kyle responded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow" Kenny said as he continued down the left sidewalk. Kyle, Ike, and Rose crossed the street over to Stan.

"Hey Stan" Kyle greeted. Stan looked to Kyle.

"What do you want?" Stan said bitterly.

"I just want to know what you're feeling" Kyle responded. Stan sighed.

"I just feel like dad's compensating for mom by using Miss Cartman. You know that feeling?" Stan asked.

"No not really. I've only ever had my parents" Kyle replied.

"Yeah… I guess I'm talking to the wrong person here" Stan said looking down. Kyle and Stan stood in silence for a while.

Then Stan shuffled his feet, and muttered- "I love you".

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing" Stan responded looking to him again. Kyle and Stan continued another period of silence.

"Well I think I have to get home before my mom freaks out" Kyle said.

"Yeah okay see you" Stan replied back. Kyle went ahead going down the sidewalk. Rose and Ike looked at each other. Stan quietly left before them.

"Did you hear what Stan said?" Rose asked Ike.

"Yeah he said he loves our brother" Ike replied.

"I feel we have a little matchmaking to do" Rose giggled.

"Awesome!" Ike shouted happily. Ike went ahead following Kyle then. Rose lingered at the bus stop a moment more.

"hehehe I'm going to have a lot of fun with this. What do you think voodoo doll?" Rose said pulling out a cloth figure that resembled someone familiar. It was none other than Dip. "Oh Dip… I heard from a little birdie you're in town to change your ways. Your daddy had to move you all the way from Ohio just to clear your name. Oh but your name's not clear. I still know what you've done, and soon everyone will know" Rose spoke to the doll.

"Hey Kyliee you coming?!" came a shout from down the street.

"Yeah I'm coming!" she called back. She hurried down the sidewalk to her brothers.

* * *

Vivian: Yeah so apparently I got everything done early. So good news for you everything's back up and running! Yeah no long periods of waiting! :D


	31. Chapter 31: The Pond and the House

Vivian: Chapter 31 everyone! Today we will be starting with two familiar people who just might end up in something special.

Views- 7,992

Reviews- 28 (I don't count the 29th because my brother was messing with my computer and sent that one)

Follows- 18

Favorites- 16

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, TokenXWendy, KarenX?, KevinXRed, RoseX?

Main of Ch.28-Up: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Rose, Monica

* * *

Review Replies

To: Chilipadi

Thank you so much! It pleases me to hear that my story is creative and suspenseful! Also I'm not sure why it doesn't have many reviews. On the bright side it has more reviews then most South Park Stories. I hope you stick around to see how it all goes down. This chapter is special so keep an eye out for things in the future revolving around this one.

* * *

Chapter 31: The Pond and the House

~ (Kenny and Cartman at Stark's Pond)

Cartman was sitting on a park bench in Stark's pond. It was set a little ways from the actual pond. It was slightly foggy out. Footsteps were heard in the distance. Cartman looked up to see Kenny staring at him.

"How did you find me out here?" Cartman asked.

"I bypassed Annie and she said you were here" Kenny replied.

"Oh…" Cartman muttered. Kenny walked forward and sat down beside Cartman. "So come to change my mind about getting siblings?" Cartman asked.

"A little bit yeah" Kenny responded.

"Well good luck" Cartman stated.

"Why don't you want siblings? I mean sure at times they steal your stuff and get you into trouble with things you didn't do or maybe they won't share one of their snacks, but having a brother or sister makes things more fun. Even with all the bad things they do; you still have good things too. You can get into free movies with your older sibling. Or you get to have parties. And they always have your back no matter what. It may not seem like much now, but don't worry. You'll learn you can't live without them someday" Kenny said.

"I've never heard anyone explain siblings like that before" Cartman muttered.

"Well I'm the only one in town who actually knows my two siblings like I do. Kyle just learned he has two, and everyone else ether has none or maybe one" Kenny replied.

"You know you're right. I mean you're usually never right about things, but this is a time you're right" Cartman said.

"So you're going to give this sibling thing a chance?" Kenny asked.

"I suppose. For now I'll give it a slight chance but that's it" Cartman stated.

"A slight chance is all you need to find out how much they will mean to you" Kenny said.

"You're talking like someone who's got straight A's" Cartman said annoyed.

"I do" Kenny stated.

"What?" Cartman said surprised. Kenny went through his bag he brought with him, and pulled out his report card. On the report card every subject was indeed labeled A.

"I never knew you were so smart. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cartman asked.

"Like anyone would want to hear that. Oh look there's Kenny the nerd!" Kenny stated smiling.

"Well when you put it like that" Cartman chuckled.

They two just continued to laugh until it slowly transcended into silence.

Kenny nervously looked down. "Cartman there's something I've always wanted to do" Kenny said.

"What's that?" Cartman asked.

"C-Can I… maybe…." Kenny started.

"Well come on out with it!" Cartman stated.

"I can't say it. Maybe I can just do it" Kenny responded.

"Alright go ahead" Cartman said.

Without a single minute to spare Kenny moved forward pressing their lips together. When Kenny moved back to his spot Cartman was staring in shock. Silence ensured.

~ (Kyle, Ike, and Rose)

"Well we're home again" Kyle said as they stood outside his house.

"Haven't been here in 6 years" Rose said admiring the outside scenery.

Kyle nodded, and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Shelia.

"Kyle you're home!" Shelia said with a smile.

"Yeah and mom I brought a guest" Kyle said.

"Who is it?" Shelia asked.

Rose piped up now. "Hello mother" she said grinning her wide psychotic smile.

"Kyliee!" Shelia shouted shocked.

"Yes it's me. Thought you'd get rid of me so easily did you? Well I'm back" Rose stated.

"Oh well… come in?" she said more as a question.

The three came into the house. "Mom where's Kyliee going to stay tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Well she can stay on the couch till I can get her room back in order…" Shelia replied.

"Alright that's fine with me" Rose said as she sat down on the couch.

"It's nice to have you back home" Shelia said nervously.

"Got to admit it's kind of good to be back home" Rose stated lying down on the couch.

"Well we'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight mom, Goodnight Kyliee" Kyle said as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ike smiled and said- "see you tomorrow". Then he rushed up the stairs after his brother. Shelia smiled lightly.

"Goodnight boys!" she called up the stairs. Then she turned to Rose on the couch.

"Goodnight Kyliee. We'll have to get you better acquainted tomorrow" Shelia said.

"I'd love to meet dad tomorrow" Rose commented.

"Of course. He'll be here tomorrow at ten am" Shelia replied. Then she went upstairs to her own room.

Rose closed her eyes inviting comfortable sleep for the first time since prison.

~ (Cartman and Kenny)

Cartman and Kenny continued to stare at one another. Kenny finally broke the silence.

"Are you mad Cartman? I didn't mean to make you angry" Kenny spoke lightly.

Cartman simply shook his head.

"I just can't believe out of everyone you would chose to kiss someone like me" Cartman stated.

"Well I've liked you for a long while now…" Kenny responded.

"Yeah that's what I can't get. I'm a social monster. No one even likes to talk to me much less love me" Cartman stated.

"I don't know honestly. I don't know what it is about you that makes me attracted to you. I mean all you've ever done is make fun of me, but for some reason it just feels like you don't really mean it. I can't really explain it that great" Kenny said.

Cartman sighed. "I suppose it's not something you would expect someone to know off the bat" Cartman said.

"So…. Then are we…. A thing now?" Kenny asked.

Cartman looked down and then back to Kenny. "Kenny I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready for something like this" Cartman replied.

Kenny sighed. "I should have known better…" he said.

"It's not that I don't like you or anything. I'll be honest I have the same feelings. But it's just something won't let me do this. You understand right?" Cartman stated.

"I guess I do" Kenny responded and he jumped down from the bench. He put his hands into his coat pockets. "Well I guess I'll see you at your house. At least thanks for not freaking out when I kissed you" Kenny said.

As Kenny left, Cartman let out another sigh.

* * *

Vivian: Well we're to the end of this chapter now.

First- Oh a kiss!

Second- Kyliee reunites with her mom! How will Gerald take this?!

Third- Aww that's sad… anyone remember why Cartman won't go out with Kenny?


	32. Chapter 32 Hiatus

Chapter 32 Hiatus

Vivian: Hey again everyone. So yeah now we're having an official hiatus. I'm just very bored with writing right now. So this chapter won't be up for a long while. I may return to it after Christmas, but there's no promises. See you everyone! Have a great Christmas or Hanukah!


	33. Chapter 33: Lurking Evil

Vivian: This is my gift to everyone for Christmas! Welcome to Chapter 33! Also a special reward will be given to whoever can guess what my favorite couple is. Hint: It's not one in this story.

Favorites- 18

Follows- 20

Reviews- 29

Views- 9,097

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, TokenXWendy, KarenX?, KylieeX?, KevinXRed

Main of Ch28+up- Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Rose, and Monica

* * *

Review Replies

To: Dragon-Hearts2

No not quite because they're guys. Don't worry you'll find out why in this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 33: Lurking Evil

~ (Kyle's house)

Rose woke up at 4 am. Too early to be doing anything. "Well that's just great" Rose stated staring at the clock. She pulled out a cell phone she had in her dress pocket. She flipped it dialing a number. "Hey Kimmy you there?" she said into the phone.

"Yeah. Rose?" the phone replied.

"Yeah it's me. How are things at the base?" she asked.

"We're almost ready out here. So you finally got out of prison?" Kimmy asked.

"Yep. My brothers and their friends got me out" Rose replied.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll be waiting at the South Park Bus Stop" Kimmy stated.

"Okay see you then" Rose said.

"Alright bye" Kimmy said.

"Bye" Rose replied then shut the phone. She got up and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge looking for something to snack on. There was movement from upstairs as she did this. She looked back to see Ike staring at her from the living room. "Ike what are you doing up so early?" Rose asked.

"I woke up an hour ago. Just heard you move down here" Ike replied.

"Oh okay. So how's your morning?" Rose questioned.

"Good" Ike said. Rose moved out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Ike did the same.

"So little brother what's something I should know about you?" Rose asked.

"I go to kindergarten" Ike responded.

"At 3?" she said surprised.

"Yeah. Mom says I'm really smart" Ike stated.

"Well if you're smart now then you'd be a genius by 3rd grade" Rose chuckled.

"I guess so…" Ike muttered.

"You still feel like getting Stan and Kyle together?" Rose asked.

"Love is something no one should do without" Ike stated.

"Yeah I agree" Rose nodded.

~ (Meanwhile at Stan's house at 8 am)

"Shelly, Stan there's something I need to tell you" Randy said.

"What's that dad?" Shelly asked.

"We're moving guys" Randy stated.

"What?" Stan said in shock.

"We're moving in with Liane" Randy said.

"Oh" Shelly muttered.

"I can't believe you're doing this again!" Stan complained.

"Stanley you'll learn to like it eventually. It's time now for us to get packing so we can get over there by dinner" Randy responded.

"Alright dad" Shelly said getting down from the couch.

"I do not like this at all" Stan muttered jumping down from the couch.

Randy sighed as he went upstairs. "What am I going to do with you Stan…" he said as he drank a cup of coffee.

~ (Outside South Park Outskirts)

A woman stood outside the outskirts of town. She was tall with dark brown hair. She was wearing a blue wool dress. She had on white sunglasses. She lifted up a map she had in her hands.

"South Park…" she spoke in a whisper. Then she put the map into a flimsy pink purse by her side. She began walking into the town. She went directly to the Mayor's office.

Mayor McDaniel's looked up to her as she came in. "Can I help you?" Mayor McDaniel's asked.

"I'm looking for two people" she said.

"Okay what are their names?" Mayor McDaniel's asked.

"Liane and Eric Cartman" she stated.

"They live on Bonanza St. It's a 2 story green house. You can't miss it!" Mayor McDaniel's exclaimed.

"Thanks" she said turning.

"May I ask who's visiting them?" Mayor McDaniel's asked.

"You can say Anne was here" the woman said grinning an unseen evil smile.

**PLEASE READ THE COMMENTS! (Thank you :D)**

* * *

Vivian: So yeah this is happening.

1st- What will Rose and Ike do to get Stan and Kyle together?

2nd- They're moving in with Liane? Woo!

3rd- I told you all Anne would come in! Remember that's why Cartman can't get in a relationship with Kenny. Anne is the sole reason!


	34. Chapter 34: Anne's Visit

Vivian: Welcome to chapter 34! We have a special chapter today… at least I think so?

Favorites- 19

Follows- 20

Reviews- 30

Views- 9,494

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, TokenXWendy, KarenX?, KylieeX?, KevinXRed

Main of ch28+up- Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Rose, Monica, and new one Anne

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Mikey, Yuna, Amy, Brad, Kyliee (Rose), Anne

* * *

Review Replies

To: Pffawg

Congratulations. You guessed my favorite couple. Curiously though how did you know that was my favorite couple? I didn't give any hints did I? Well if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But your reward is you get to choose the one-sided couple Butters is in! Yeah it'll seem sad at first but don't worry Butters will find love eventually. So go ahead and pick your one-sided couple you wish Butters to be in ;)

* * *

Chapter 34: Anne's Visit

Anne approached the home of the Cartman's. She walked to the door, and knocked. The door was opened by Randy. "Oh uh hey you here to see Liane?" Randy asked.

"Yes who are you?" Anne replied.

"I'm her Fiancée" Randy responded. Anne looked surprised.

"Well that's good for you. May I see her?" Anne asked.

"Of course you can come in. She'll be down from upstairs in a few minutes" Randy replied moving out of her way. Anne walked in, and went to the living room. Where she found Cartman and Kenny playing video games.

"No fair dude you're cheating!" Kenny yelled.

"No I'm not! I just happen to be a lot better than you" Cartman stated.

"Yeah right" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me…" Anne said. The two stopped, and looked up to her. Cartman's eyes widened, but Kenny remained expressionless.

"Hello kids" Anne smiled.

"Mom?!" Cartman shouted.

"Oh sweetie is it really you?" Anne asked.

"Wait that's your birth mother?" Kenny said surprised.

"Yeah. What are you doing here mom?" Cartman questioned.

"Can't a mother visit her old family?" Anne asked tilting her head slightly.

"You're not my mother anymore!" Cartman shouted.

Anne frowned, but she smiled again after a few seconds. "Nether less who is your friend?" she questioned.

"This is my best friend Kennih" Cartman stated.

"Oh he's adorable" Anne stated.

Kenny smiled lightly. Suddenly footsteps from the stairs reached them. Liane with Randy came down. "There she is" Randy said pointing to Anne.

"Anne?!" Liane said in shock.

"Hello again Liane" Anne said happily.

"Wait this is the woman who beat Eric?" Randy questioned.

"Yes" Liane glared at Anne.

"I know what you think of me in the past, but I swear I've changed" Anne stated.

"Uh-huh…" Liane said, the glare still evident on her features.

"I'm going to make you believe I have someday Liane. But just to compensate for today I went to court and got the papers all in order. So now I'm allowed to be around you and Eric" Anne said.

"That's great" Liane sighed.

"Any who I just thought I'd come by to let you know I was staying here for now. Oh and to meet your new family" Anne responded.

"Should I bring the others down or not?" Randy asked.

"We'll see if she changed. Keep them at a distance" Liane stated.

"Alright I'll be right back" Randy said going up the stairs.

Randy came down 5 minutes later with Stan, Shelly, and Monica.

"You have more children?" Anne asked surprised.

"Well sort of. These two were his kids, and the baby is both our kid" Liane replied.

"Oh I see" Anne nodded.

"This is Stan. That's Shelly, and this is Monica" Randy said motioning to each one.

Anne's smile widened, and she said- "well they're all adorable"

"Right well I think it's time you left. I still don't trust you" Liane stated.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you in town" Anne said as she went to the door.

Everyone watched as she left.

"Who was that?" Stan questioned.

"That was Anne. Eric's real mother" Liane replied.

"Really wow…" Stan said surprised.

"Miam please stop talking about her…" Cartman asked.

"Alright Poopyskins. Anyway you all want to go on a nice simple vacation?" Liane said.

"We're going on a vacation? But we still have school" Stan said.

"Of course I know. It's going to be a weekend vacation. We're going to spend some time in the next town over" Liane replied.

"I like the idea of a vacation" Shelly stated.

"umffuu!" Monica shouted.

"I think Monica likes the idea too" Randy said smiling.

"C-Can we bring Kennih too?" Cartman asked. Kenny seemed a bit surprised- after all that went down in Stark's Pond…

"Only if his mom is okay with it" Liane responded.

"Okay we'll ask her tomorrow after school" Cartman said.

"Alright. Any way you can all get back to what you were doing before" Liane said. Everyone separated going to do what they had been doing before Anne came.

* * *

Vivian: That's an end to this chapter! :D Hope you enjoyed like I did writing.


	35. Chapter 35: Dates, Lies, and Blood

Vivian: Hello and welcome to chapter 35. This chapter has a mature warning on it!

Favorites- 20

Follows- 20

Reviews- 30

Views- 9,661

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, TokenXWendy, KarenX?, KylieeX?, KevinXRed

* * *

**WARNING!: **This Chapter shows a self-harm scene. Please be mature about it. I gave you a fair warning about it!

Chapter 35: Dates, Lies, and Blood

~ (Karen and Kevin)

"Big brother I have news for you!" Karen shouted going to her brother's room. Kevin opened his door slightly.

"Yeah Karen?" Kevin asked.

"I got you a date big brother!" Karen announced.

"Say what?" Kevin said opening his door all the way.

"A date big brother" Karen said.

"I didn't ask you to get me a date" Kevin stated.

"I know, but I'm doing a favor for someone who has a crush on you" Karen replied.

Kevin sighed. "Fine but only one date" Kevin responded.

"Alright she'll be happy" Karen smiled.

"Okay. Well tell me when and where to meet her" Kevin said.

"She wants to meet at City Wok tomorrow at 3 pm" Karen responded.

"Can I know her name before I go?" Kevin asked.

"Nope she wants it to be a surprise" Karen replied.

"Alright fine. I'll go meet her tomorrow" Kevin stated.

"Awesome bye now!" Karen exclaimed then went down the hall to her own room. Kevin let out another breathy sigh. He then closed his door to his room.

~ (At Kyle's house- 10 am)

Gerald opened the door to his house. He came in noticing an interesting scene. Rose and Ike were sitting on the couch with a laptop in Rose's lap. "So what's this guy's name?" Rose asked Ike.

"Pewdiepie" Ike responded.

"Um hello" Gerald said.

Rose and Ike looked up.

"Oh look daddy's home!" Rose exclaimed.

It took Gerald a moment but it suddenly clicked. "Kyliee?" he said.

"Yup dad it's me! But I like to be called Rose now" Rose replied.

"What are you doing here?" Gerald asked.

"My two brothers came and got from prison when my sentence was up. Pretty noble of them right?" Rose said.

"Uh-huh. Uh when did they do that?" Gerald questioned.

"Halloween night" Rose responded.

Gerald sighed.

"Daddy our big sister is cool!" Ike shouted. Gerald smiled.

"If you think so. Now Ike what's coming up next week?" Gerald asked.

"My birthday!" Ike shouted.

"That's right. We're celebrating in your favorite park" Gerald said smiling.

"Yay!" Ike said happily.

Then Shelia came down the stairs. "Oh Gerald your home" Shelia said.

"Yeah I need to talk to you alone" Gerald said.

"Alright kids go play or something" Shelia stated.

Ike got down from the couch, and went upstairs. Rose closed the laptop, and placed it on one of the desks. She then went into the kitchen.

Rose turned on the water and began washing her hands. While she was washing she heard Gerald and Shelia talking.

"How could you let her in our house?!" Gerald shouted.

"Well it's not like I can just leave her on the street! She is our daughter!" Shelia shouted back.

"She's a murder! How can you think letting her near our boys would be alright!" Gerald responded.

"The boys seem to like her! Maybe she's better!" Shelia replied.

"I refuse to believe someone who murdered 27 kids could be able to change that quickly!" Gerald stated.

"Pipe down Gerald she might hear us…" Shelia muttered.

"She's leaving as soon as I find a place for her" Gerald stated then footsteps up the stairs sounded out. Rose got down from the sink, and went into the living room. Shelia looked to her.

"You didn't hear anything right Kyliee?" Shelia asked.

"No" Rose lied.

~ (Butter's home)

Butters was in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror while holding a razor in his left hand. Butters sighed. He looked to the door wishing someone would just burst in and stop him from doing what he's about to do. When no sound uttered from the hall he sighed again. He turned back to the mirror. "They say it only hurts for a while… then it feels better" Butters stated to himself. He placed the razor slowly to his right arm. Then he slid it down causing it to bleed. His breath hitched at the slight pain and the sight of the blood. He then switched the razor to his other hand. He placed it against his other arm. Then slit it down as well.

The blood dripped down into his sink. He sighed deeply then ran the razor under the water to clean it up. Then he put it back on his dad's shelf. He ran water down the sink to remove the blood. Butters looked at his arms. They were still bleeding. He grabbed a towel and wiped the blood up; then threw the towel into the hamper not caring that his mom would question the red stain. He went to his room, and pulled out a shirt similar to the one he was wearing, but it had long sleeves. He took off his current shirt replacing it with the long sleeve one. Then pulled the sleeves down over his soon to be scars. He went to his desk, and opened the door coming across a picture. A picture of none other than- Token. He picked up the picture, and sighed. "I know you probably don't like me but I like you a lot. I wish you'd see…" Butters said to the picture. Then he put it back into his drawer, and shut it.

* * *

Vivian: Thank you for reading. No comments on the self-harm scene. I picture Butters isn't as happy as he says he is. So yeah it's kind of sad too because Token likes Wendy… I feel so bad for Butters…


	36. Chapter 36: Invitations

Vivian: Welcome everyone to Chapter 36! I know right? We've come this far already!

Favorites-20

Follows- 20

Reviews- 32

Views- 9,969 (Oh look it's the weird number again :P)

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, TokenXWendy (Maybe), TokenXButters (Maybe)

Main of ch28+up- Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Kyliee, Monica, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne

* * *

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Yeah I agree poor Butters. He's one of my favorite characters too, but it just seemed to write itself like that. Honestly I don't have a clue how this story ended up going this far, but hey people like it. I try not to take too long on these things but let's be honest I'm only posting these things this fast because it's college break... *sigh*

To: Pffawg

Yes I totally agree that it was unexpected. Let's just hope I'm not much of a sadist ;)

* * *

Chapter 36: Invitations

~ (Token's house)

"Mom can I have a party?" Token asked.

"I suppose sweetie. When do you want to have it?" Linda asked.

"Friday" Token responded.

"Alright, but there's going to be a new body guard here so you better give your friends invitations and make one for yourself" Linda replied.

"Okay I'll go make them now" Token said going up to his room.

~ (Time Skip)

Token had finally finished all the invitations. He went downstairs to his mom again. "I'm going to deliver all the invitations. Okay mom?" Token said.

"Alright honey. Be back before dark" Linda stated.

"Okay" Token replied going outside of his house. He went down to the neighborhood inviting all of the popular crowd. Then he invited Chip. Then he invited the other girls like Red and Annie. He then approached the Broflovski's residence. He knocked on their door lightly. Shelia opened the door.

"Oh hello Token" Shelia said.

"Hi I'm here inviting people to my party" Token said.

"Oh and you want to invite Kyle?" Shelia questioned.

"Yeah" Token nodded.

"Kyle you have a guest!" Shelia called into the house. Kyle came to the door moments later.

"Oh hey Token" Kyle said.

"Hey pretty much everyone's coming to my party so do you want to come?" Token asked.

"Sure but only on one condition" Kyle replied.

"What would that be?" Token questioned.

"Invite my sister too. She needs a chance to get to know everyone" Kyle stated.

"You have a sister?" Token said surprised.

"Yeah a twin sister actually so she'll be the same age as everyone" Kyle responded.

"Alright. You're just lucky I had an extra invitation" Token said handing Kyle two invitations.

"Okay see you at the party" Kyle said closing his door. Token went off to Cartman's house.

He knocked hard on this one. The door was opened by Stan.

"Yes?" Stan asked staring at him.

"Uh well I was looking for Cartman first, but here's your invitation" Token said handing one to Stan. Stan took a look at it.

"A party on Friday at your place?" Stan stated.

"Yeah" Token nodded.

"Alright. Hey Cartman you want to go to a party at Token's on Friday?!" Stan called inside the house.

"Sure!" Cartman responded back.

"Hey can I come too?!" Kenny called.

"Can he?" Stan asked Token.

"Yeah of course" Token said.

"Alright Kenny you're in!" Stan called to him.

"Awesome!" Kenny remarked.

"Here are their invitations" Token said handing two more letters to Stan.

"Okay thanks. See you Friday" Stan said closing the door.

"Only one more person to invite" Token said as he headed down the street. It took him about 10 minutes before he arrived in the park. He had heard him say he was going to be in the park tonight. He looked around as he entered the park. "Butters you here?!" Token called into the park. Suddenly he heard the sound of soft sobbing. He was puzzled. He followed the sound till he came upon the benches of the park. Sitting on one was Butters. He was wiping his face with his sleeve.

Token approached him. "Butters?" he questioned. Butters looked over to him. He didn't look like he had been crying before, but who else could have been?

"Oh uh… hey Token" Butters said.

"Were you crying?" Token asked.

"No I wasn't" Butters said biting his lip.

"Right well I have this invitation for you" Token said holding out a letter to him.

"You're inviting me to a party?" Butters questioned.

"Yeah I'm inviting everyone in fourth grade" Token responded.

"E-Even Cartman?" Butters said.

"Yeah even Cartman" Token said still slightly weary because he could hear the crack in Butters' voice.

"That's great… I hope I make it" Butters said not at all stating why he wouldn't make it.

"I hope so too. A lot of people may not like you, but I like you" Token stated.

Butters smiled lightly.

"Thanks Token" Butters said.

"No problem. See you Friday!" Token called as he left the park.

Butters bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He pressed a finger to his bleeding lip and looked at it. "If only I could make it…" Butters sighed.

* * *

Vivian: End. Does anyone know what Butters means by "If only I could make it"? Someone please guess right you'll win an internet cookie! :D


	37. Chapter 37: Special Dates

Vivian: Okay so I'm giving Chapter 37 a try. Yes I admit I wrote Chapter 38, and 39 before Chapter 37. I don't know how this is going to turn out… Anyway you know one thing you guys never questioned? Who the hell told Butters that cutting himself only hurt for a little while? I'm pretty damn confused who would tell him that…

Favorites- 20

Follows- 20

Reviews- 34

Views- 10,289

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, TokenXWendy (Maybe), TokenXButters (Maybe)

Main of ch28+up- Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, Anne

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Monica, Kyliee, Anne, Nicole

* * *

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Well Butters was most liable to make miserable. Only question I have for you is that his uncle rapes him? What episode was that in; I don't think I saw that one. But anyway you'll have to see if Butters makes it or not. I'm not allowed to give hints to future outcomes :)

To: Pffawg

No not exactly. I wouldn't be that harsh to him come on :(

* * *

Chapter 37: Special Dates

~ (3 minutes before Kevin's Date)

Kevin was waiting outside City Wok on a bench. His date sure was catching it close to the time. He let out a sigh as another minute passed. It was 3 pm when suddenly a voice called his name. "Kevin!" came the call from down the street. Kevin looked to see Red running up the walkway.

"Hey Red" Kevin said. Red held a hand up to him as she caught her breath. Kevin waited for her to say something.

"Sorry for being so close to the time. I had no idea what time it was when I left cheerleading practice…" Red said.

Kevin was surprised. "Wait you're my date?" Kevin said in shock still.

"Yep I asked your sister for a favor. That was getting you to come to dinner with me" Red said smiling.

"Well I guess it's not a horrible decision considering it's you" Kevin said.

"Yeah… it's just me" Red said a tinge of hurt masked in her voice.

"Right well I suppose we should go in" Kevin stated getting down from the bench.

"Okay" Red agreed following Kevin into City Wok. They both took their seats by the window. "What are you ordering?" Red asked.

"I think I'm getting the Spaghetti" Kevin replied.

"Okay I'll get that too" Red said.

"Alright I'll be right back" Kevin said as he got down from his seat and headed to the counter. Red meanwhile looked around while he was ordering. She however spotted a most curious sight.

Kevin came back moments later and sat down. He looked to Red curiously. "What are you looking at?" Kevin asked.

"Hey you remember when Mister Donovan got that nanny to help him take care of the house?" Red asked.

"Yeah I remember Nicole" Kevin said.

"What's she doing in City Wok?" Red said pointing. Kevin turned around to indeed see Nicole. She was seating in a booth seat. She had on a beautiful white dress. Her blonde hair wasn't in a bun like it usually was.

"Maybe she has a date" Kevin suggested. But before the two could agree on that Roger Donovan came over to the booth Nicole was sitting in.

"I ordered our South Asian Shrimp" Roger said to Nicole.

"That's great" Nicole nodded.

Then Nicole smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to do after dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know I got to get home to Clyde" Roger said sighing.

"How about you go see that new movie you've been wanting to see while I watch Clyde?" Nicole suggested.

"Really you'd do that?" Roger asked.

"Of course it's perfect bonding time for us. I mean he's going to have to learn to love his new stepmother sometime right?" Nicole replied.

"I suppose so…" Roger agreed. Nicole's smile got bigger.

"Relax Roger he's liked me so far. We just have to slowly break the news that we've been planning to get married" Nicole stated.

"Yeah you're right…" Roger nodded. Then a waiter came over to the table with their South Asian Shrimp. Suddenly before Red and Kevin could watch them more Tuong Lu Kim came over to their table with two plates of Chinese Spaghetti.

"Here's your City Spaghetti" he said before returning to his post.

Kevin and Red locked gazes.

"So Mister Donovan is dating his Nanny?" Red said.

"It appears so" Kevin said.

"I hope Clyde takes that well" Red sighed.

Kevin shrugged. The two then grabbed their forks and began to eat their Spaghetti.

* * *

Vivian: Mister Donovan… dating your nanny really? Actually I like Nicole. You guys will see why later ;)


	38. Chapter 38: Fiery Light

Vivian: Chapter 38. This Chapter will leave you wanting more ;)

Favorites- 21

Follows- 21

Reviews- 35

Views- 10,568

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KarenX?, KylieeX?, KevinXRed, TokenXWendy (Maybe), TokenXButters (Maybe)

Main of ch28+up- Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Wendy, Clyde, Rose, Monica, Anne, Butters

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Kyliee, Monica, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne

* * *

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Yeah I didn't introduce Nicole before she just kind of happened in the last chapter, not sure why. Anyway I didn't really think that they would show something that horrible, but if it's implied that's really something. Also I'm afraid you're not going to like this story much because Karen is paired with someone you mentioned in the couples you don't like. I'm sorry! D:

* * *

Chapter 38: Fiery Light

It was Friday night now. The skies were black as storm clouds. Street lamps lit the walkways. Token's mansion though shined with the brightest lights. Most of the party guests were already there like the girls and Craig, Tweek, and Clyde. Some still needed to arrive. Token approached his own house. The guard stood in front of him.

"You here for the party?" the guard asked.

"Yeah" Token responded.

"Invitation please" he said.

Token reached into his left pocket where he had left his own personal invitation. However when he pulled his hand out there was no letter. "Huh… maybe I put it in the other pocket" Token said putting his hand into his other pocket. He pulled it out still coming out with nothing.

"Shoot I must have dropped it…" Token stated.

"Sorry kid no invitation, no entry" the guard stated.

Token sighed, and began walking back down his own driveway. "Mom and dad had to hire a new guard now…" Token huffed as he turned the corner walking down the street. He didn't know how many turns he made but soon enough he came upon Butters' house. "What am I doing here?" Token questioned himself before he actually approached Butters' house. He knocked on the door only to have the door slowly open by itself. "Hey Butters you home still?" Token called into the house. There was some shuffling from upstairs, and Butters came down his stairs halfway.

"Token what are you doing here?" Butters asked.

"I lost the invitation to my own party… what are you still doing home?" Token questioned.

"Oh uh… tying up some loose ends" Butters replied.

"Did you lose your invitation to?" Token asked.

"Yeah… I lost it…" Butters muttered thinking back to when he actually threw out the invitation.

"Well I guess that means we're both not getting into that party" Token stated.

"Yeah… what do you want to do?" Butters asked.

Token looked around Butters' house before landing his eyes on the game board of Life. "How about we play some Life?" Token suggested.

"You want to play Life with me?" Butters said suspicious of Token's actions.

"Yeah why not? Gives us something to do for the night" Token said.

"Alright" Butters agreed.

They set up the game board and began playing.

~ (Token's House)

"Wow these oil lamps really put out some amazing light!" Bebe stated to her friends.

"Yeah they add a nice touch to the place" Heidi agreed.

"Put one on every available desk!" Bebe announced.

The girls began placing oil lamps across the desks in Token's home. "Hey has Token come yet? I got to say this party has been going smoothly" Stan asked Kyle.

"No Token hasn't come yet. Neither has Butters but I don't think he is coming" Kyle responded.

"Hmm I wonder what's taking him so long" Stan commented.

"I don't know, but I've got an important message for everyone so hold on a second" Kyle replied.

"Alright I'll be drinking punch over there" Stan said going over to the snack and drink table. Kyle went over to a clear space of the room, and motioned for his sister to join him. Kyliee came over and stood beside Kyle. "Ahem excuse me everyone!" Kyle called over the partying people. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Uh hi. Anyway I'd like to introduce someone to you all" Kyle said.

"Okay" Wendy said for everyone.

"This over here is my twin sister Kyliee, but she likes to be called Rose" Kyle said pointing to Rose.

"Hi Rose!" Bebe called.

Rose waved to her. "It's nice to meet you Rose. You're not a trouble-maker like Kyle are you?" Wendy questioned. Everyone else chuckled.

"Hey!" Kyle shouted.

Everyone else laughed again.

Suddenly a scream sounded out!

Everyone was puzzled. "What was that?" Wendy questioned.

The scream came again. "Everyone we've got a problem!" Annie came yelling.

"What is it?" Bebe asked.

"The oil lamps we were putting everywhere. Someone's knocked a few of them down! They're on fire!" Annie responded.

"Quick let's get out of here!" Red yelled. But before they could get out a big fire burst by the front door. Everyone screamed.

~ (Back at Butters' house)

"I have to use the bathroom Butters" Token said after Butters had won the game.

"Okay I'll be waiting here" Butters replied. Token went upstairs to the bathroom. After he went he noticed something particular on the sink. Drops of a red substance was dripping onto the floor. He went over to the sink peering into it. Blood ran down the sink drain. Token was defiantly surprised. "Hey what's taking so long?!" Butters called from downstairs. Token took one more look at the blood before he went back downstairs to Butters.

"Something wrong?" Butters asked confused.

"No… at least I hope not" Token replied.

"Okay so you want to play another round?" Butters asked.

"Sure" Token responded setting his player back to the start spot. But even as they played he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that something was very wrong in the Scotches house.

* * *

Vivian: End of Chapter 38. Oh no a fire is spreading at Token's mansion!


	39. Chapter 39: Bursting Flame

Vivian: Chapter 39 everyone! I feel so happy getting this off my chest. This story will be taking a slight break after this chapter. :D

Favorites- 22

Follows- 21

Reviews- 36

Views- 10,838

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, Either TokenXWendy or TokenXButters

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, Anne

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne, Kyliee, Monica, Nicole

* * *

Review Replies

To: Son of Whitebeard

To be honest I'm not sure what you mean by that... '^_^

* * *

Chapter 39: Bursting Flame

~ (Token Mansion)

Everyone was still in a frightened mop. There was screaming, and people crashing into things. The fire was spreading fast. The night was growing darker. Suddenly though Kyle got up onto the table in the middle of the living room.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Kyle shouted. Everyone suddenly paused what they were doing, and looked to him. "We don't have time to be dawdling along we have to get out of here!" Kyle stated.

"How?" Red questioned.

"There's windows upstairs. We're going to have to jump" Kyle replied.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Annie shouted. Everyone began piling up the stairs to get to the second story. They all came into Token's room which happened to be the first door on the second story. Kyle came to the front of the crowd. He went over to the window, unlatching it so it would open.

"Okay who's first?" Clyde questioned. Kyle turned back to them.

"Girls are first" Kyle promptly stated.

"Okay" Stan agreed.

"Red and Annie you two go first" Kyle said.

"Okay" Annie nodded.

"Let's go" Red said.

Annie took the jump first landing on her side when she tumbled down. She looked up to the 2nd story. "Guys the ground's soft!" she shouted up.

"Well that's good" Red said happily. She then took the jump next landing on her rear. "Oww not so pleasant when you land on your ass" Red said standing up.

"You okay?" Annie asked.

"Yeah I'm more worried about the others" Red replied looking up to the 2nd story herself.

"Heidi and Jesse you girls are next" Kyle stated.

"Okay see you down there boys" Jesse said as she took the jump.

"Oh I hope my landing is okay…" Heidi muttered as she jumped.

Other girls with no real given names jumped.

"Okay Wendy and Bebe" Kyle said.

"Don't take too long to get down there" Bebe said as Wendy jumped. (Wow Wendy didn't even say anything to the boys D: )

"We won't Bebe don't worry" Kyle said for them. Bebe smiled.

She then took the jump too.

"Okay Kyliee your turn" Kyle said looking to his sister.

Kyliee came to stand by the window. "You're going to be alright right?" Rose asked.

"Of course don't worry about me" Kyle replied.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should…" Rose muttered then jumped out too.

"Okay Clyde you go now" Kyle stated.

"Okay…" Clyde responded going over to the window. He looked out seeing Bebe give him a smile. "Come on Clyde come down here!" Bebe called up to him. Clyde smiled too before jumping out.

"Man am I glad Jimmy and Timmy decided not to come tonight…" Stan muttered.

"Yeah this would have been a whole lot harder" Kevin Stoley agreed.

"Kevin your up" Kyle said.

"Alright see you guys" Kevin said taking his leap.

"Chip too" Kyle said. Chip came forward.

"I probably won't be coming to a party for a long while after this…" Chip spoke then took his jump.

Other boys with no real names took jumps.

"Tweek go on" Kyle motioned to the window. Tweek didn't step forward.

"Come on Tweek" Kyle said annoyed.

"I-I can't Gah!" Tweek replied. He was shaking pretty badly.

"Tweek you have to jump to get out of here!" Stan shouted.

"I know b-but what if I can't make it!" Tweek shouted.

Craig sighed. "Tweek would it make you feel better if I went with you?" Craig questioned. Tweek thought for a moment.

"I-I guess" Tweek responded still shaking.

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand making Tweek blush a bright pink. "Alright we're out of here" Craig stated to the main boys. Then he and Tweek made the jump.

Kyle sighed, and looked to the last three; his friends. "Alright who's going first?" Kyle questioned. Before they could answer a burning flame burst over the window. Stan, Cartman, and Kenny backed up. Kyle turned to see the flame spreading over the window quickly. "Great we took too long…" Kyle muttered turning back to them. "There's only one other way out of here" Kyle stated.

"What way is that?" Stan questioned.

"The basement has windows…" Kyle responded as he went out in the hall. The others followed him all the way to the basement. Kyle opened up one of the windows in the basement. "Okay Kenny you go first" Kyle said. Kenny went over, and started to climb up to the window.

Meanwhile outside they saw Kenny wiggling his way out of the basement window. Bebe and Red went forward grabbing hold of Kenny's arms and helping him pull out. It was about three minutes before he finally fit through.

Inside~

"There's no way I'm fitting threw that…" Cartman muttered backing up. "Cartman we don't have time for arguments just try!" Kyle shouted. "If I get stuck it's on your head Jew!" Cartman shouted as he went to the window. He pulled himself up into the windows outside.

Bebe and Red grabbed hold of his arms too. They heaved and heaved for a long time before finally Cartman slipped out. "Wow that's the first…" Cartman chuckled. Bebe and Red were gasping for air.

"Stan go" Kyle motioned for him to get out.

"I'm not leaving before you" Stan stated.

"Please Stan just go" Kyle said.

Suddenly the basement door caught fire, and the flames dropped down to the stairs. It lit them on fire, and it slowly made its way towards the window.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Stan shouted.

"I'll be right after you I promise" Kyle replied.

"How can you promise something like that at a time like this?" Stan questioned.

"Go Stan. I don't want you hurt" Kyle stated.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Cause you mean everything to me" Kyle responded. Stan was sent into a pause of shock. Kyle used this to his advantage. He picked Stan up, and then pushed him up to the window. Wendy and Jesse were there to help. They grabbed Stan's arms and pulled him out to safety. Kyle stepped back from the window. Suddenly it was engulfed in flames. Kyle backed up against a corner of the basement, and sat himself down. Smoke filled the air.

Kyle let out a cough for a moment.

* * *

Vivian: …. well I think this fire might do something after all… but yay Style admittance!


	40. Chapter 40: A Not so Happy Ending

Vivian: Welcome back from our short break! :D Here's just a fun contest- who can guess my second favorite couple of all time?

Favorites- 22

Follows- 23

Reviews- 38

Views- 11,048

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, Either TokenXWendy or TokenXButters

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Monica, Kyliee, Anne, Nicole

* * *

Review Replies

To LovelyLuly

For your first review on Chapter 38- Well I'm glad in your concept it's still good. Curiously though besides the Karen pairing what other couple don't you like in this story? For your second Review- You'll just have to see what happens in this chapter. The title should give you a hint...

* * *

Chapter 40: A Not so Happy Ending

Everyone was still staring as the flames rose in the mansion. "What is Kyle doing?!" Bebe shouted as she stared into the basement.

"I don't think he can get out!" Jesse said in fear.

It was a painful 10 minute wait till suddenly a fire truck pulled into the mansion's driveway. An Ambulance followed soon after parking in the streets. The firemen jumped out of the truck and hurried attaching the hose to the hydrant outside of the gates. They aimed the hose at the higher level of the house and let it rip. The water came out at amazing pressure drowning the flames in the upstairs. After they finished putting out the flames on the second story they went to the first level and let it go. After most of the flame was extinguished a firefighter in a protective suit went towards the door.

"Check for anyone Bill!" a fire fighter called to the one in the protective suit. Bill gave a nod and then entered the house while the others continued to douse the flames. Bill first checked the 2nd story for surviviors but came up with no one. He then checked the first level still finding no one in sight. Then he went to the basement where of course he found Kyle. But Kyle had fainted from the smoke inhalation. Fire surrounded all sides of the basement leaving no empty clearing. Bill traveled through the seering flames coming to Kyle. He picked him up and then braved the flames again to get up to the first level.

He went out of the house. When he came out all the kids came rushing forward wanting to make sure Kyle was alright. "Sorry kids but you'll have to wait. Your friend isn't well right now" Bill stated as he went down to the ambulance. The awaiting attedants took Kyle up onto their medical bed, and closed the doors. They started the engine and headed off to the hospital.

"He was the only one left in there right?" Bill asked the kids.

Bebe nodded for everyone. Everyone seemed worried for the most part. "Don't worry the hospital always knows what to do in this situation. For now I suggest everyone heads home while we deal with this mess.

Suddenly a car pulled up into the driveway. The doors opened revealing Linda and Steve. "W-What happened to our house?!" Linda shouted coming over to the firemen and kids.

"Miss a fire has broken out in your home. We're trying to calm it as best as we can" Bill responded.

"How did this happen?" Steve asked.

"Well when I was going through it seemed the culprit was oil lamps. However they seemed to have been knocked down. I think someone ether accidentally hit into them or they were trying to set a fire" Bill replied.

"Oh dear god" Linda exclaimed.

"Well we'll find the culprit don't worry. Until then I think it's best you stay somewhere else for a while" Bill stated.

"O-okay" Linda agreed.

"Where's Token?" Steve questioned the kids.

"He wasn't here for the party" Chip answered them.

"Well then where could he be?" Linda questioned.

Suddenly there was a shout from down the driveway.

"Mom, Dad!" Token shouted running up to them with Butters trailing behind him.

"Token where were you?" Steve asked.

"I lost my invitation so I was hanging at Butters' house. But what happened here. I came when I heard sirens sounding out" Token responded.

"A fire burst up here Token!" Bebe said.

"What how?" Token questioned.

"The oil lamps were knocked down somehow" Heidi said.

"Hmm that's weird…" Token muttered.

"Honey we have to stay somewhere else for now just in case someone's trying to hurt us" Linda stated.

"Okay though I sure hope no one is trying to hurt us…" Token said.

"Maybe we should go home now guys… this has been a rough Friday…" Bebe suggested.

"Yeah…" Jesse agreed. Everyone began to dispatch back home for the night. The Black's went off to find a hotel to book for a couple of nights.

~ (The Broflovski's Household)

Kyliee entered her house alone at 10 pm. She heard snoring through the house knowing her parents and brother were asleep. Suddenly there came a knock to the door. She opened it swiftly. Kevin Stoley stood outside of it.

"I did what you asked" Kevin said.

"Yeah thank you for knocking over those oil lamps" Rose said smiling.

"Where's my reward?" Kevin questioned.

"Right here you go" Rose said handing him a 20 dollar bill.

He nodded to her, and then began heading off down the street.

Rose closed her door and sighed.

"Maybe this plan was a little too much. I mean it did end Kyle in the hospital. I hope he admitted to Stan his true feelings…" Rose said as she got onto her couch. She laid down and fell to sleep a little too easily.

* * *

Vivian: O_O the fire was all Kyliee's fault! Well actually you got to expect that… she was a murderer :I


	41. Chapter 41: Matters of the Heart

Vivian: Here we are with Chapter 41! OMG 41 CHAPTERS? What?! Also who can guess why this is called Shining Diamond? Reward to the one who guesses it! :D

Favorites- 22

Follows- 23

Reviews- 38

Views- 11,268

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, TokenXWendy or TokenXButters (What do the fans want when it comes to this choice?)

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne, Monica, Kyliee, Bill, and Nicole

* * *

Chapter 41: Matters of the Heart

~ (Hotel- to which I can't think of a name)

Token was sitting on his bed while his mom was in the bathroom and his dad was asleep. "Honey you alright? You're pretty quiet" Linda said looking out to him.

"I'm confused mom…" Token responded.

"About what sweetie?" Linda asked.

"About these feelings inside me. I kind of like this one person, but I also have weird feelings for another person" Token said.

"Oh I see… I can relate. Believe it or not I was interested in someone at the same time I was interested in your father" Linda explained coming out of the bathroom to sit beside him on the bed.

"Really?" Token said surprised.

"Yeah his name was Nathan. He was a bodybuilder. You see about 15 years ago I met Nathan at a gas station. I had been lost for the longest time trying to find my way back to your father. Nathan showed me a great time while I was lost and I grew to actually love him too. When it came it was really hard to figure out which one I wanted to be with. But I listened to my heart. You know what it told me?" Linda said.

"No what?" Token questioned.

"Chose the one you know most. The one who knows you the most. Now tell me who are these two you're in love with?" Linda asked.

"Well one's a girl and one's a guy…" Token responded.

"Okay" Linda nodded.

"Wendy… and well Butters" Token said.

"I see. I hope you chose the one you want the most. Remember sweetie listen to your heart" Linda said smiling.

Token sat in silence for a while. Then he smiled. "I think I know what I want now" Token said still smiling.

~ (Butter's house)

Butters sighed in his bathroom. "Butters get to bed!" Stephen called up to him. Butters looked to the door shivering. In his hand was a bloody kitchen knife.

"Hey Stephen have you seen my kitchen knife?!" Linda called to him.

"No I haven't!" Stephen called back. Butters quickly hid the kitchen knife in a special cabinet that was hardly ever opened. He then went to the door and opened it. This however left blood stains on the knob because his hands were covered in thick crimson blood. Butters grabbed a towel from the hamper and wiped the knob clean. Then went over to his own room, and grabbed the handle with the towel. He went into his arm and placed the towel in the drawer on the bottom of his dresser. "Butters you getting to bed?!" Stephen called up again.

"Yes dad!" Butters called down.

"Okay then" Stephen said.

Butters sighed once again and got into his bed; ignoring the fact his arms were still bleeding. He would worry about that in the morning…

~ (Liane's house)

"Alright kids you ready for vacation this weekend?" Liane asked as Stan, Kenny, and Cartman entered the door.

"No way I can't leave!" Stan shouted.

"Why not?" Randy asked. Shelly was busy packing when Stan said this.

"Hey I already started packing! We're going!" Shelly shouted.

"Stan's upset miam…" Cartman said.

"Why?" Liane asked.

"Kyle's in the hospital!" Stan shouted.

Liane and Randy gasped. "Oh my god…" Liane muttered.

"What happened?" Randy questioned.

"There was a fire at Token's mansion! Kyle helped all of us get out, but got trapped himself…" Kenny explained.

"Oh… oh my. Sorry Shelly but I don't think we can go on this trip" Liane stated.

Shelly sighed. "Fine but only because a fire's a huge thing…" Shelly gave up.

"Monica's going to be so disappointed…" Randy sighed. Stan sniffed a moment.

"Excuse me!" Stan said then ran upstairs to his new room.

"Man Stan's really down about this…" Randy said looking up to the stairs.

"Yeah because Kyle admitted he liked Stan" Kenny said.

"You mean like like?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah" Cartman nodded.

"Oh… I should go comfort him. You guys can start unpacking" Randy said going upstairs.

Liane sighed. "I hope he can get through to him" Liane said.

* * *

Vivian: Well…. Who did Token chose? Find out in the next few chapters maybe! Poor Butters…

And finally poor Stan! OMG Sadness all around!


	42. Chapter 42: Secrets Beyond Secrets

Vivian: Chapter 42 is up! Here's a secret guys~ I update faster when I get positive reviews ;)

Favorites- 22

Follows- 25

Reviews- 40

Views- 11,517

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, TokenXSomeone (Revealed this chapter! :D)

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Kyliee, Monica, Anne, Bill, and Nicole

Contest- Try to guess why this is called Shining Diamond. Reward to the right answer! Hint: It's based on a character in this story.

* * *

Review Replies

To: 1st Guest

Yeah I can agree Wendy's not right for Token. You'll see why in this chapter ;) But anyway it would be great for Butters to get his charming prince right? So much love right now! :D

To: 2nd Guest

I'm assuming you were making a joke here, and I'm going to say that's hilarious. I love your sense of humor XP

* * *

WARNING: Major OOC is going to happen in this chapter so yeah…

Chapter 42: Secrets Beyond Secrets

~ (At the hospital- next day)

Shelia, Gerald, Rose, and Ike were all in the waiting room this morning. "How much longer is it going to take?" Shelia complained.

"I don't know…" Gerald replied sighing.

"Kyle's alright… right?" Ike asked.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine" Rose said with a soft smile.

A doctor approached them. "You're the Broflovski's right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes! Is he alright?" Shelia responded quickly.

"Don't worry ma'am his tests all came back normal. We just have to wait for him to wake up…" the doctor replied.

"Well at least we know nothing major happened…" Gerald said to the others.

"Yeah… I'm sure Kyle will wake up in a day's time and we would've been worried for no reason!" Shelia agreed.

"Yeah he'll be fine because he's strong. I could tell that when I first met him" Rose stated.

"Come on kids let's go home and prep for when Kyle does wake up" Shelia suggested.

"Alright I'll get the cake" Gerald said. "He was a hero after all saving all those kids" Gerald grinned.

Shelia nodded. They all got down from the waiting chairs and headed back home, leaving the doctor to his work.

~ (Wendy's home)

"Dad… I've got a plan…" Wendy stated to her father who was reading a book.

"A plan for what sweetie?" her dad asked.

"A plan to finally get a guy!" Wendy stated.

"I thought you were already going out with that Stan boy?" her dad said confused.

"No we broke up a long time ago" Wendy replied.

"Oh well who's this other boy?" he questioned.

"He's rich and smart. Which makes it so much harder. Plus another boy in class likes him" Wendy said.

"Who?" her dad asked.

"Butters really has a thing for him. I found out a while back when he was at school late for detention. Apparently he has a picture of Token in his locker and he talks to it a lot" Wendy stated.

"Wow… so Token and Butters? That's quite a pair… but what do you want with Token?" her dad asked.

"Simple. I want to break hearts" Wendy smirked.

"Wait so you're getting with Token just so Butters can't have him?" her dad questioned.

"Exactly" Wendy smiled.

"Sweetie you know I can't go along with this plan right?" her dad said.

"Yeah but it's not like you're going to stop me ether" Wendy stated.

"Well true but…" her dad sighed.

"Thanks for the talk dad!" she cheerfully said while heading up the stairs to her room.

Her dad sighed again. "What kind of daughter have I raised?" he questioned himself.

~ (Butters' house)

Token approached Butters' house with a thicket of red roses. "I hope his favorite flower is roses…" Token sighed. He then proceeded to knock on the door. The door was opened by Linda.

"Oh hello Token" Linda said smiling.

"Hey Mrs. Scotch can I talk to Butters?" Token said.

"Uh sure… he's still asleep in his room though" Linda replied as she let Token enter the house.

"Alright" Token said about to head up the stairs.

"Wait what's with the many roses?" Linda asked.

"They're for Butters" Token replied.

Linda blushed nervously and said- "Oh I see".

Token continued up the stairs as Linda went into the kitchen. Token knocked on Butters' door. When no answer came he tried the knob. The door opened slowly.

He came into the room. He saw Butters still wrapped in his blankets. He smiled lightly and came over to the bedside. He set the roses down on the stand next to the bed. He then got up onto the bed carefully not to disturb Butters.

He sighed while he took the time to think a bit. He looked over to Butters and his smile grew. 'He looks adorable when he's asleep' Token thought. Suddenly some stirring happened and Butters sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. His eyes caught in Token's gaze.

"Token?" Butters said confused.

"Hey Butters" Token said.

"What are you doing in my room?" Butters questioned.

"I'm here because there's something really important I have to tell you" Token responded.

"Okay I'm listening…" Butters shyly said embarrassed. He was after all in his room with his biggest crush staring at him.

"Butters I don't know why, but these past few days every time I'm near you I get this weird feeling in my stomach- almost like butterflies" Token stated.

"Okay…" Butters said.

"And I think I know what it is. Butters… would you like to go out with me?" Token asked.

Butters froze. "Y-You mean like a… date?" Butters asked.

"Yeah exactly" Token said.

"For real? This isn't some sick joke Cartman's playing is it?" Butters questioned.

"No. No joke I'm completely serious I promise" Token replied.

Butters smiled. "O-Okay" Butters agreed.

Token sighed relieved. "Well that's a load off my mind…" Token breathed out.

They sat in silence for a while. Token looked down still smiling. But however when he looked down he noticed a red stain on the carpet below. He recognized that color… it was the exact color of the blood in the sink from before.

"Butters why is there a blood stain on your carpet?" Token suddenly piped.

"Blood stain?" Butters questioned for a moment before his eyes widened and he pulled the covers over him more. Token seemed confused by this action.

"What's wrong?" Token said concerned.

"Token we may be going out for now, but that doesn't mean you get to know all my secrets right now…" Butters stated.

"Um okay. Anyway I got these roses for you. I hope you like roses" Token said grinning.

"Yeah I like roses… thank you" Butters said happily.

"Anyway I've got to go meet up with my crew. We're going to a party later; Chip wanted to go" Token said getting down from the bed.

"Okay so when do we get to meet up?" Butters asked.

"I'll pick you up… well actually me and my mom will pick you up tomorrow at 2 okay?" Token said.

"Yeah okay" Butters agreed.

* * *

Vivian: And we end on a good note! Yay Butters got his wish! But booo Wendy's a bitch!


	43. Chapter 43: Modeling

Vivian: Here's Chapter 43. Thank you for being so patient my fellow viewers!

Favorites- 23

Follows- 25

Reviews- 41

Views- 11,912

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, TokenXButters (Finally established)

False Love: WendyXToken, AnneXLiane

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne, Monica, Rose, Bill, and Nicole

Contest- Still time to guess why this is called Shining Diamond. :S

* * *

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Yeah I agree Wendy doesn't have any reason to be like she is right now. I've never actually read the story you're talking about. You see I don't read a lot of stories on Fan Fiction mostly because I don't have the time to do it. I'm a very busy woman. That's why this took so long to get up.

* * *

I made up Ike's favorite animal okay? I don't know what his real favorite animal is…

Chapter 43: Modeling

~ (The Cartman and Marsh Residence)

Kenny was waiting in the kitchen on Sunday. He lightly tapped his feet together as he patiently waited. Cartman came into the kitchen as Kenny did this. "You bored Kennih?" Cartman asked.

"Nah I'm just waiting" Kenny responded.

"Waiting for what?" Cartman asked. Suddenly a ding sounded out, and Liane came into the kitchen.

"Alright Kenny it's almost done!" Liane announced.

"Finally!" Kenny said smiling.

"What's almost done?" Cartman asked his mom.

"A cake sweetie! Kenny's going to make a cake for little Ike" Liane responded.

"Oh… of course how could I not guess that" Cartman said to himself.

"You wanna watch me make it, Cartman?" Kenny asked getting down from his chair.

"I guess I really have nothing else to do anyway" Cartman replied.

"I thought you would be drawing something by now" Kenny said as he pulled out a chef's cutting knife.

"I'm on artist block right now… I don't have a clue what to draw" Cartman said sighing.

"Aww of course. Artist block is the worst thing that could happen to an artist" Kenny said. Liane came over to the table with a large cake mound, and another circular one.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me" Cartman crossed his arms in a pout.

"Eh sorry…" Kenny apologized as he stuck the knife into the side of the large cake mound.

"Whatever. Anyway what are you making for Ike?" Cartman questioned.

"I'm making a T-Rex in a lush green park" Kenny replied cutting off some particular edges of the large mound cake.

"So are you doing this for a gift or for money?" Cartman asked smirking.

"Which one do you think I'm doing?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kennih if you did this as a gift I'm going to smack you" Cartman stated.

Kenny smirked then reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a wad of bills and handed the stack to Cartman. Cartman looked skeptical but went through counting the bills.

"Dude there's 200 dollars here!" Cartman said in shock.

"Yeah I kept counting it all last night" Kenny said as he continued to work on the cake form.

"How did you get this much money?" Cartman asked.

"Well Kyle's dad saw some of my other designs and thought I'd be the best one to make Ike's cake. And since he's a lawyer he told me he'd pay any price for it. I actually laughed when I told him the number 200, but low and behold he pulled out a stack of bills!" Kenny announced.

"Wow that's amazing…" Cartman muttered.

"Yeah I thought so…" Kenny nodded. It was a painful 20 minute silence period. Neither boy could figure out what they wanted to say.

Kenny finally finished the T-Rex formation- it looked so realistic to Cartman.

"Wow…" Cartman breathed staring at it.

"Yeah I know… the icing makes it pop more!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I agree with you there" Cartman nodded.

Kenny smiled and then held out the green icing tube in Cartman's direction.

"Want to do the grass?" Kenny asked.

"Really you'd let me?" Cartman questioned.

"Yeah why the hell not?" Kenny said handing the tube to Cartman. Cartman went up to the circular cake, and looked back to Kenny for a moment. Kenny motioned 'go ahead' to him. Cartman leaned closer a bit and began to squirt the tube into little grass droplets. Meanwhile while he was doing this Kenny leaned back against the kitchen counter. He wasn't exactly watching Cartman work, but he was watching Cartman. His eyes were actually upon Cartman's ass.

He smiled while he stared and a bright blush grew over his face. He chuckled amused. This caused Cartman to look back to him.

"What's so funny Kennih?" Cartman asked.

"Nothing. You're doing great" Kenny replied.

Cartman shrugged and continued to do the cake with his unknown watcher still watching.

* * *

Vivian: Hehehehehehehehe finally made Kenny into what he really is! A Pervert! XD


	44. Chapter 44: The New Coming

Vivian: Welcome to Chapter 44. By the way everyone the time is really off in this story. Currently in this story it's November 9th, 2014. Just so you know ;)

Favorites- 21

Follows- 26

Reviews- 43

Views- 12, 315

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenX?, KylieeX?, TokenXButters

False Love: AnneXLiane, WendyXToken

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Anne, Monica, Kyliee, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Bill, and Nicole (Plus new one in this chapter)

* * *

Review Replies

To: IadoreSouthPark

Yeah I love more the one couple in a story too. I find it rather boring to write about just one. Anyway I can't really promise that Wendy isn't going to do something to make Token and Butters relationship mess up. Trust me she's going to do something very mean. It is going to be a fresh start for Kyliee don't worry. It's just she's got a lot on her. Everyone thinks she's creepy and her dad doesn't trust her at all and is even trying to send her away. Her life's tough. Also yes she was only three when she killed. But remember she killed 27 kids so she was sent to prison because of that.

To: LovelyLuly

Wow that sounds really bizarre. Still it sounds pretty interesting. Animals that can turn into humans... hehe I have an unpublished story where Kyle can change into a dragon lizard C:

* * *

Chapter 44: The New Coming

**Date: November 9****th****, 2014 (Sunday)**

"I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow" Stan said sighing.

"Well it was bound to happen sometime Stan" Kenny responded.

"Yeah I know, but it'd be nice if the weekends were longer" Stan stated.

"Yeah I think I can agree with that" Kenny nodded.

"Guys let's go to the park…" Cartman said as he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"I'm bored…" Cartman replied.

"Why aren't you playing one of your video games?" Kenny questioned.

"I don't want to… Miam hasn't bought me anything new lately" Cartman responded.

"Really I wonder why" Kenny muttered surprised.

"She's busy worrying about paying for other stuff like the bills and crap like that. Now all these cool games are coming out and I can't have them!" Cartman complained.

"Wow talking about yourself and using the word can't. Never thought I'd see the day" Stan said chuckling.

"Shut up hippy" Cartman stated angrily.

"Whatever. Let's go to the park. I hate to admit it but it's a good idea" Stan said getting down from his chair.

"Alright then" Kenny agreed also getting down from his chair.

Cartman sat up. "Awesome my idea is accepted for once!" Cartman cheered.

Kenny and Stan laughed at his outburst.

~ (And so the three arrived at the park. Wanting to spend a day relaxing)

"Aww this is nice…" Stan muttered as he lay on the grass of a hill. Kenny smiled as he was making a sandcastle in the sandbox in the park. Cartman had sunglasses on as he lay on the ground level of the hill Stan was on. Everyone in the park was enjoying life as it seemed. But suddenly a black portal opened up beside some trees in the park. Then out of it came a skeleton looking guy. The skeleton had a dark robe adorning him. He paused to look at all the people. The people who noticed him quickly ran screaming. Soon the park was almost empty. The dark clad character came over to where Stan, Cartman, and Kenny were.

He made a coughing noise suddenly. They all looked up to him. "Yes can we help you?" Stan asked.

The figure seemed to stare for a while before saying- "is one of you Kenny McCormick?".

"Yeah that would be me" Kenny said confused.

The guy took out a paper from under his robe. "It's apparently your time to die now" he stated.

"What?" Kenny said surprised.

"Hey nothing's happened to Kenny yet!" Stan shouted.

"Yeah he hasn't gotten in any accident so far" Cartman retaliated.

The guy sniffled for a minute, before saying- "look I don't make the rules; my job is just to take the dying souls to purgatory for judgment".

"Well we're saying that it's a load of shit!" Cartman replied.

"I understand that he's your friend and all but he'll be back. He always is" he stated.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Cartman stated as he got up and stood in front of Kenny.

"I have a tight line-up here. We have to come to some terms" the skeleton said.

"Well our terms are you're not taking Kenny anywhere!" Cartman responded.

"Cartman I don't think auguring with him is going to do any good. I mean if he's really the guy who takes people to judgment then that means he's Death" Stan reasoned.

"I don't care who he is! No one's taking my- I mean our Kenny from us!" Cartman replied.

Death sighed. "Then what do you purpose I tell my boss?" Death asked.

"I don't know. But my statement is finale" Cartman said.

"Wow thanks Cartman…" Kenny muttered smiling.

"Don't mention it… seriously" Cartman muttered.

"Fine for now I won't take him. But Death is destiny. It's in his destiny to always die. And when time comes to pass I'll be back. Then while I'm at it I might as well take you with me" Death stated.

"Bring it! I can take you!" Cartman shouted.

"We'll see kid… we'll see when the time comes" Death responded as he headed back to his portal.

"Also just so you know I'm the new Death. So I can keep up with the same pace as you little spoiled brat" Death said.

"Yeah right" Cartman chuckled.

"See you in a week Cartman" Death said before disappearing with his portal.

* * *

Vivian: Oh things getting spicy here. Wonder what's going to happen in a week's time?

Man I tell you guys. I had this really special chapter but for some reason my computer died on me and I lost everything. I'm sorry it's not as good as it was going to be…


	45. Chapter 45: Birthday Surprise

Vivian: Chapter 45 is up and running. Wow our reviews technically match our story chapters!

Favorites- 21

Follows- 26

Reviews- 44

Views- 12,606

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KylieeX?, KarenX? (Finally revealed in this chapter), TokenXButters

False Love: AnneXLiane, WendyXToken

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne, Monica, Kyliee, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Yeah I thought the idea of Kyle turning into a dragon lizard was creative. But I can't post the story because it doesn't have a good plot line. I'm still working on it. Also you'll just have to see what happens to Cartman. I can't give spoilers anymore!

* * *

Chapter 45: Birthday Surprise

**Date: November 13****th****, 2014 (Thursday)**

"Alright it's time to get ready" Randy said coming downstairs to the kids.

"Ready for what?" Kenny asked.

"Why it's Ike's birthday today!" Randy stated.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" Stan muttered.

"Come on let's go" Randy said going over to grab his keys to his Lexus RX300.

"Uh dad we're not all going to fit in the car" Stan stated.

Randy thought for a moment. "Hmm I guess you're right. We'll have to figure something else out" Randy said.

"Or we could just ride in it and someone can ride on one of our laps" Cartman suggested.

"But who would ride on us?" Stan asked.

"I'll take Kenny and you can ride on your sister" Cartman said.

"What no way!" Stan shouted.

"Relax Stan Shelly's not coming. She's got tests to study for" Randy said.

"Oh then I guess only Kenny has to ride on you" Stan responded.

"Hey don't I get a choice in this?" Kenny asked.

"Don't act like you're not going to enjoy it Kenny. Everyone knows you like Cartman" Stan suddenly said. That shocked Kenny cause he didn't know it was that obvious.

"Right… well anyway let's get going" Randy suggested opening the door. They all went out and got into the car.

"Is Miam coming?" Cartman asked adjusting himself in the seat before Kenny got up onto him.

"Yeah she's just grabbing Monica" Randy replied adjusting himself in his front seat. About 5 minutes later Liane with Monica in her baby carriage came out. She opened the back door, and strapped Monica up in the seat. Monica was still sleeping currently. Liane then went on the other side of the car and got in.

"Are you sure it's alright leaving Shelly by herself?" Liane asked looking over to Randy.

"She'll be fine she's twelve years old" Randy responded.

"Alright if you're sure" Liane nodded.

Then Randy started the car and they headed off.

~ (Kyle's House)

The Marsh-Cartman family came up to the Broflovski's residence. Randy knocked on the door. The door was opened by Gerald. "Oh hey Randy and Liane, and kids" he said.

"Hey Gerald we're here for Ike's birthday" Liane explained.

"Right of course! It's in the back though so you'll have to go to the fence gate" Gerald stated.

"Oh alright" Liane said as the family all went down the steps and headed for the backyard. They knocked on the gate.

"Oh hello Randy and Liane!" Shelia said smiling.

"Hey Shelia" Randy said. Shelia opened the gate for them.

"Welcome to Ike's Third Birthday!" Shelia announced.

The guests all piled into the party. Many of the family members and Ike's friends were already here. "Hey Miss you're all better!" Mikey suddenly said approaching the family.

"Oh Mikey it's good to see you again. I never really introduced myself. I'm Miss Cartman. Soon to be Mrs. Cartman though" Liane said.

"That's cool. Who's the other people with you?" Mikey asked.

"This is my fiancée Randy. And this is his son Stan" she said motioning to them.

"And I'm Cartman. Really it's Eric but just call me Cartman" Cartman said.

"I'm Kenny" Kenny stated.

"And this is our adorable little girl Monica. She's the reason I had to go to the hospital on Halloween" Liane said.

"Aww she is cute!" Mikey agreed.

"So what are you doing here Mikey?" Liane asked.

"My mom and dad are friends with that lawyer guy Gerald. They decided to come to Ike's birthday so they brought me and my sister Yuna" Mikey explained.

"Oh I see" Liane nodded.

"Although Ike is a cool kid. I hope we can become friends someday" Mikey concluded.

"That's nice. Have a great time at the party Mikey" Liane said smiling.

"You too Mrs. Cartman!" Mikey stated before he went off back towards the snack tables.

Stan sighed.

"What's wrong Stan?" Randy asked.

"I can't believe it's Ike's birthday and Kyle isn't even awake to see it" Stan muttered.

"Yeah I feel bad for the kid…" Randy agreed.

"I hope Ike is still having a fun time…" Stan said.

~ (With Ike)

"Ike it's your turn" a three year old kid with black hair, named Dave, said.

Ike sighed.

"Something wrong?" A blonde haired girl, named Tiffany, asked.

"I want Kyle here" Ike stated.

"Oh right you're brother's still in the hospital" Tiffany sighed.

"Why won't he wake up?" Ike asked as tears came to his eyes.

"I don't know Ike…" Dave said disappointed.

Ike stayed in silence once again.

~ (5 pm)

"Oh Ike it's birthday cake time!" Shelia announced. Everyone began gathering around the table where Ike's Dinosaur cake was set up.

"That's a fantastic cake did you special order it?" a guy in the crowd asked.

"Actually we had a South Park resident make it" Shelia answered.

"Really who?" Amy asked.

"Kenny made it for us" Shelia replied. They all looked to Kenny. Kenny nervously smiled.

"Wow you've got skills Kenny" Brad said.

"Yeah that's an awesome design! Can you make my cake in the future?!" Mikey asked.

"Maybe it depends…" Kenny responded.

"Alright everyone you can talk to Kenny later. It's candle blowing time" Shelia stated. Everyone returned their attention to Ike and the cake. "Okay Ike just make a big wish and blow out the candles!" Shelia said smiling.

"But there's two things I really want…" Ike sighed.

"But sweetie it only works with one at a time…" Shelia said sighing.

Ike let out a disappointed sigh and then took a deep breath, blowing out the candles. It was sereval minutes of silence when suddenly a shout sounded out.

"Hey everyone there's big news!" a man shouted from outside the gate.

"What kind of news?!" Liane shouted back.

"That little red-haired boy who saved all the fourth graders is awake!" the man replied.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Quickly to the hospital!" Shelia shouted to everyone as she grabbed Ike up. Everyone hurried their way to the hospital.

~ (Kyle's room)

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're awake" Shelia said smiling. Kyle smiled back to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah… I'm doing better" Kyle nodded.

"Big brother!" Ike shouted from Shelia's arms.

"Come here Ike" Kyle said happily. Shelia let Ike go to Kyle.

"It worked Kyle!" Ike shouted.

"What worked?" Kyle asked.

"I used my birthday wish to wake you up!" Ike responded.

"Aww… Ike you should have used it on something you really wanted" Kyle said sighing.

"But I really wanted you to wake up…" Ike said.

"Hehe yeah I get it Ike. Thanks anyways" Kyle stated.

"I would have liked to have two things though…" Ike muttered.

"What would the other thing be?" Kyle asked.

"I just want love…" Ike whispered.

"Love?" Kyle questioned.

Ike motioned him to come closer. Kyle leaned down. Ike pulled him by his jacket collar and pointed ahead in the crowd. He was pointing directly at- Karen McCormick.

"Oh" Kyle muttered.

"She's been something I really want" Ike stated.

"You should still chase her Ike. Don't give up" Kyle said smiling.

"Of course I won't. But I'm still glad you're better" Ike replied smiling.

Ike then went back to his mom. "Is there anything you want us to do for you?" Shelia asked.

"Yeah can you ask Stan to come up here?" Kyle responded.

"Okay Bubbe" Shelia said then turned into the crowd. "Uh Stan can you come up here?" Shelia asked.

Stan pushed his way through the crowd. He came up to Kyle's bedside.

"Uh can I talk to him alone?" Kyle asked.

"Oh of course" Gerald nodded. Then everyone began crowding out of the room. Soon it was just Stan and Kyle.

"Man am I glad you're okay Kyle" Stan said happily.

"Likewise" Kyle responded.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Stan asked.

"It's not really something I wanted to tell you. But remember when I told you, you were everything to me?" Kyle questioned.

"Uh yeah I can remember that…" Stan muttered shyly.

"I meant it" Kyle stated.

"Seriously?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded.

"So you like like me?" Stan said.

Kyle chuckled then grabbed Stan's shirt collar pulling him closer to the point their lips touched. It was a soft kiss, but still a meaningful one.

Stan was blushing deep red when Kyle let go of him.

"I love you" Kyle stated.

Stan sputtered for a moment before saying- "I love you too".

"So then let's get together" Kyle said.

"Okay" Stan agreed.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship!

* * *

Vivian: That's the end for now everyone! I hope you enjoyed!


	46. Chapter 46: Foreshadowing

Vivian: How does everyone like the book cover? I made it myself. That's Monica :D

Favorites- 23

Follows- 26

Reviews- 48

Views- 12,920

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeX? (Revealed in this Chapter), TokenXButters

False Love: AnneXLiane, WendyXToken

Main: Kyle, Stan, Karen, Kevin, Red, Ike, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Rose, Monica, and Anne

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Monica, Anne, Kyliee, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Review Replies

To: Pffawg

Yeah I know right? But you know Ike did go out with that way older than him teacher in Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy. So I think he would be chasing them bitches already...

To: Guest

No trust me the story isn't over yet. It won't be over till the Status on the summary says Complete.

To: crossbow35

I'm glad you think my story is great even with its mistakes. I don't have a Beta Tester so... mistakes kind of find their way in. I try to eliminate them by reading over my story three times, but the still somehow make their way in...

To: LovelyLuly

Yeah I know you'd rather have that couple. But honestly I haven't written a thing about the Goths... I really want to get them in here somehow but I'm having no luck. Anyway my plot for the Kyle story is that he gets kidnapped by the government officials and they experiment on him. But the test goes horribly wrong and turns him into a horrific killing dragon lizard. But the only person who can stop him... well this is the story I wrote for my favorite couple KennyXKyle. So yeah that's basically it, but the story doesn't fit together yet...

* * *

Chapter 46: Foreshadowing

**Date: November 15****th****, 2014 (Saturday)**

**Question: Does anyone know Stan and Cartman's birthday? In this story they're nine but in the show they're ten… can anyone help me out here?**

Kyliee was walking down the route to the Temporary Houses District. She arrived upon the yellow house that was meant to be occupied by the Strauss's. There was a man in a blue and yellow uniform in front of their house. "Uh excuse me?" Kyliee asked the man.

"Yes can I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for the Strauss's…" Kyliee replied.

"Oh they moved into a new house" the man said.

"Do you know where?" Kyliee questioned.

"Yeah it's that one residence's old house… uh I think Randy Marsh and his kids Shelly and Stan's house" the man stated.

"Oh okay. Thanks" Kyliee said.

"No problem kid" he responded.

Kyliee then started off towards Stan's old house.

~ (Stan's Old Home)

Kyliee knocked on the door. She waited for about 5 minutes. Then the door was opened by Chip. "Yes?" Chip asked.

Kyliee stared for a moment. "U-Uh I'm looking for Dip?" Kyliee replied.

"Oh okay. Hold on" Chip said as he went back into the house. It was 5 more minutes before Dip came to the door.

Dip looked shocked for a moment. "Kyliee is that you?" Dip asked.

"Yes Dip it's me. Thought you lost me so easily did you?" Kyliee said.

Dip looked to be thinking for a moment. "Listen Kyliee. Can we keep what happened between us? I'll give you anything in return" Dip stated.

"Hmm… who was that boy who talked to me before?" Kyliee asked.

"You mean my brother?" Dip questioned.

"You have a brother?" Kyliee said surprised.

"Uh yeah he's like your age… you didn't meet him before because he loves spending his time alone" Dip replied.

"Well introduce me to him now" Kyliee responded.

"Um sure. Hey Chip come here!" Dip called into the house. Then Chip came back to the front door. "Chip I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Kyliee" Dip said motioning to her.

"Actually I prefer Rose" Kyliee stated.

"Right and Rose this is my little brother Chip" Dip said.

"Your dad was really creative with names…" Kyliee commented.

"Eh… he didn't name us it was our mother who named us" Dip spoke.

"Oh I see" Kyliee nodded.

"Why don't you two spend the day together?" Dip suggested.

"Dip!" Chip complained. "Oh come you know dad wants you outside more. Go on now!" Dip said pushing Chip out to Kyliee.

"Fine I'll meet you down there" Chip gave in as he headed down the end of the driveway. Kyliee looked to Chip then back to Dip.

"You're secret is safe with me" Kyliee said and then headed down to meet Chip.

"For now…" she spoke under her breath.

~ (Marsh-Cartman Residence)

Cartman was sitting in his room with Terror on his lap. Terror was staring at him with those blood red eyes. Cartman rubbed Terror's head with one finger. Terror flicked his tongue out in happiness. Suddenly the door to Cartman's room opened.

"Hey Cartman-" Stan started but suddenly jumped back from seeing the snake.

"Yeah Stan?" Cartman said looking up to him.

"Why do you have the snake out of his cage?!" Stan shouted.

"Terror wants to be out sometimes… you can't expect him to live his life in a cage" Cartman replied.

"I was kind of hoping he would…" Stan muttered.

"So what did you want anyway?" Cartman asked rubbing Terror's head again.

"Oh right. Kenny says you've been really down for some reason" Stan responded.

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way" Cartman muttered.

"Kenny's really worried about you. Is something bothering you?" Stan asked.

"Yeah… I'm honestly… scared" Cartman replied.

"Scared of what?" Stan questioned further.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen tomorrow. Death said he would be back in a week. A week's up tomorrow" Cartman stated.

"Oh… yeah I kind of understand that" Stan nodded.

"I'm worried how it will all turn out. I don't want Kennih to die, but I don't want to die ether…" Cartman said.

"Yeah… it will especially be hard to explain to dad and my new step-mom…" Stan stated.

Cartman sighed.

"But Cartman if you truly believe something you've got to go for it. As Chantal Sutherland once said- Believe in yourself, take on your challenges, dig deep within yourself to conquer your fears. Never let anyone bring you down…" Stan stated.

Cartman smiled. "Thanks Stan… that's really an inspirational quote. I can do this. Even if it means I have to die for Kennih I'll do it. But can you do me a favor?" Cartman said.

"Yeah what is it?" Stan asked.

"If I die or land in the hospital or whatever else is worse. Tell Kennih that I've always loved him" Cartman replied.

Stan smiled and nodded.

"But remember only tell him if one of those things happens" Cartman stated.

"Of course. You have my word Cartman" Stan agreed.

"Okay. Thanks again. Now Terror and I are going to play catch the mice and we'd like to be alone" Cartman stated.

"Okay. Later Cartman" Stan said leaving the room.

Then Cartman stood up and went over to the mouse hole in his room. Terror followed him. "Ready Terror?" Cartman asked his snake.

Terror grinned and nodded.

* * *

Vivian: Well there you have it. What's going to happen when Death arrives? Oh and how about that new couple KylieeXChip?! Wow it's amazing! Trust me I never put a oc with a canon.


	47. Chapter 47: Split Second

Vivian: So this is it… this is Death's coming!

Favorites- 23

Follows- 26

Reviews- 48

Views- 12,986

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, TokenXButters

False Love: AnneXLiane, WendyXToken

Main: All characters

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Terrance, Monica, Kyliee, Anne, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Chapter 47: Spilt Second

**Date: November 16****th****, 2014 (Sunday)**

~ (Marsh-Cartman Residence)

"Boys we're going to the park" Randy suddenly said.

"Dad we really shouldn't go there" Stan said.

"Well why not?" Randy asked.

"That's where we met Death and he wants to kill Kenny and Cartman" Stan replied.

"Stan we have to go to the park" Cartman said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Because I told Death he wasn't taking Kennih. I'm going through with that statement" Cartman responded.

"I don't have a clue what you boys are talking about, but we made a promise to meet Anne there. She said she had something important to tell us" Randy stated.

"Great that makes this better…" Cartman said angrily.

"Why are you seriously meeting up with Cartman's real mom? She left them for a reason you know" Stan said.

"Yeah but I think it's only fair we hear her side of the story…" Randy sighed.

"All right come on kids!" Liane said coming down from upstairs with Monica. Shelly followed her as well.

"Are we seriously getting into the car with all of us?" Stan asked.

"No we're walking. For now everything's walking till we raise money for a better vehicle" Liane responded.

"Oh okay…" Stan said sighing.

"Great going to tire me out before I head on with Death" Cartman complained.

"Poopyskins what are you talking about?" Liane questioned.

"The boys are having some weird imagination that Death is coming to get them" Randy explained.

"Oh well you can play more in the park" Liane stated. So with that everyone went out of the house on their way to the park.

~ (Meanwhile at Butter's house)

Outside of Butter's house stood Wendy Testaburger. She knocked on the door three times. Linda opened the door. "Oh hello Wendy" Linda said.

"Hi Mrs. Scotch I was wondering if I may come in?" Wendy asked.

"Why sure, but Butters isn't here if you're looking for him. He went out with his boyfriend earlier" Linda explained.

"Oh I'm not here to see him…" Wendy replied.

"Oh okay then you're welcome to come in" Linda said moving out of her way. Wendy made her way into the house. Stephen looked up from the couch.

"Oh hey Wendy" Stephen said.

"Hi Mr. Scotch" Wendy said smiling. Linda closed the door.

"So why are you here anyway?" Linda asked.

"I'm planning something special for Butters and I wanted some info on him" Wendy replied.

"Oh well whatever you need we can tell you" Linda said.

"I was just wondering does Butters having any fears or allergies?" Wendy asked.

"Well that's a weird question but… he really fears getting grounded of course. And well… there is this one other thing…" Linda explained.

"You don't mean?" Stephen asked.

Linda nodded her head.

"By god…" Stephen said.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Ever since he was little he had this weird fear of Lark's" Linda responded.

"You mean the state bird?" Wendy questioned.

"Yeah I'm not sure why. But whenever he sees one he freaks out and punches the nearest thing. He once punched his cousin when we were visiting over a Lark" Linda stated.

"Okay thanks for the info. May I use your bathroom?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah it's upstairs" Linda said.

"Okay" Wendy said then headed up the steps. She came into the bathroom.

"Okay I got something that might work… but I don't think it's going to be enough. I need something so shocking it will make Jesus cry…" Wendy said to herself. She went over to the sink.

"Hmm… let's see what medicine Butters' is on" she said then opened the bottom cabinet to grab a towel. But when she opened the cabinet there sitting on top of the towels was the missing bloody kitchen knife. She stared at it for a moment before picking it up. She raised it up for a moment then grinned.

"Well… well… well what have we here?" Wendy said to herself. "Oh Butters' you've been a bad boy…" Wendy laughed. Then she took off her beret placing the bloody knife into it so she could get it out of the house. Then replaced it back over her head.

She headed downstairs.

"Well I'll be going now" Wendy said.

"Really so soon?" Linda asked.

"Yep I'll see you some other time!" Wendy replied getting out of the door.

~ (The Park)

Cartman, Stan, and Kenny were all sitting at a park table. Shelly was playing patty cake with Monica. Liane and Randy were still waiting for Anne to show up.

"She always does this… she's always late" Liane complained.

"She'll be here don't worry" Randy assured her.

"I hope so…" Liane sighed.

"Guys I'm gonna get a soda" Kenny said getting down from the table.

"I'm coming with you" Cartman stated getting down as well.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"Death could show up at any minute" Cartman replied.

"Oh right… well come on" Kenny said as they both went to get the soda.

After 10 minutes they were returning from getting the soda.

Suddenly there was a skidding tire sound. Cartman looked up and there whizzing right toward them was a car. Cartman out of adrenaline quickly pushed Kenny out of the way. Kenny looked up puzzled. Suddenly there was a loud crash sound. He looked back to where Cartman was originally standing. Smoke was coming from the left side of his vision. He got up and looked over to see a car crashed upon a tree.

"Oh my god!" Stan shouted. Everyone in the park quickly gathered around. Liane, Stan, Shelly, and Randy came to the front of the crowd. There was silence till suddenly a pop sounded out… it was the airbags in the car.

"Quick someone call 911!" a woman yelled. Randy quickly pulled out his cell phone dialing the number. "My baby!" came a sudden shout from the opening of the park. Anne was there in her blue wool dress. She ran over to the crash site. "Eric can you hear me?!" Anne shouted as tears came down her face.

"My Poopyskins…" Liane got down to her knees to cry. Stan came over to Kenny. Kenny also had tears coming down his face. "Stan…" Kenny said looking to him.

"Yeah Kenny?" Stan asked.

"I'm going to kill Death…" Kenny stated angrily.

"I know…" Stan nodded.

Not too long after an ambulance arrived.

They quickly went to work. "Everyone please clear the area! This may get horrific…" a guy stated.

Everyone began to dispatch.

Randy helped Liane get up and then went over to the kids. Shelly looked up to them. Stan was patting Kenny on the back. "Kids… we have to leave now" Liane said. Everyone began leaving. Anne soon followed them out.

"Anne I'm glad you still came even though that happened…" Liane said.

"It doesn't matter if I did come. My baby's in the hospital" Anne said wiping her tears.

"Wow you really care about him don't you?" Randy asked.

"He's my only child…" Anne stated.

"Right…" Randy nodded. Everyone then left in a very sad mood.

~ (Marsh-Cartman Residence)

Stan was up late at night. He sighed thinking to himself.

His door suddenly opened. Stan thought it was one of his parents. He looked finding it instead being Shelly.

"Shelly what are you doing here?" Stan asked angrily.

"Relax turd I'm not here to fight. I came to tell you something" Shelly said.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"Don't believe that Anne" Shelly said.

"What do you mean don't believe her?" Stan asked.

"She doesn't really care that Eric's in the hospital" Shelly explained.

"How can you tell?" Stan asked.

"Her eyes. She's a faker. Don't believe anything she tells anyone" Shelly stated.

"Why are you even telling me this?" Stan asked.

Shelly sighed. "I've never felt closer to my family then right now" Shelly replied.

"Really? Wow…" Stan said surprised.

"Yeah so trust me don't believe her" Shelly said then left the room.

* * *

Vivian: Well there you have it. Shelly actually warning Stan about something? Maybe she does have a heart… And wait a minute Wendy why the hell would you want to know what medicine Butters is on?! What exactly are you trying to do?!


	48. Chapter 48: Say What?

Vivian: Hey everyone if you're interested I'm making an ask Kyliee account! It's on DeviantART so go check there if you'd like to ask or even dare Kyliee anything! :D I'm looking for some extra work to do so don't be shy! C: I'm sure it will come up if you just search for Ask Bloody Rose or Shining Diamond!

Favorites- 23

Follows- 26

Reviews- 49

Views- 13,183

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, TokenXButters

Main: Everyone

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Terrance, Kyliee, Monica, Anne, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Yeah I accomplished writing the Goths in. We'll see how it goes. Anyway thanks for the advice on finding birthdays but I've already found out Cartman's birthday is July 1st. But I still need to find Stan's. Also thanks for warning me so I could re-upload this chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 48: Say what?

**Date: November 17****th**** (Monday)**

~ (The Hospital after School)

"Hello" Liane said to the attendant lady.

"Hi are you here to see someone?" she asked.

"Yeah we're the Marsh and Cartman's family" Liane said.

"Oh… you're here to see Eric. He's down the hall in room 23" she replied.

"Okay thank you" Liane said as everyone began heading down the hall to Cartman's room.

Randy opened the door and they all came inside. A doctor was sitting beside Cartman's bedside. Cartman too be honest… did not look good at all. He had many IV's coming from his arms. Blood still seemed to come down from his wounds.

"Oh I wasn't aware that door was open" the doctor said.

"Sorry we didn't mean to intrude…" Liane sighed.

"No. No it's okay. You must be Eric's family" the doctor responded.

"Yes I'm his… well technically his father. I'm a hemorphodite" Liane replied.

"Ahh I see" the doctor nodded.

"And this is my fiancée and our kids…" Liane said motioning to the others. "Except for this one" Liane directed to Kenny.

"Cartman's my best friend" Kenny said.

"Okay well… I'm afraid I have to be honest here. My test results aren't good" the doctor stated.

"What why?" Liane asked.

"I don't know… it's like some kind of spell is on him or something. Like a death spell" the doctor responded.

"Oh no…" Liane said turning to Randy for comfort. Randy patted her back.

"Boys… when you were talking about that game with Death… were you being serious?" Randy asked.

"Yes dad… we weren't kidding" Stan sighed.

"Is there any way you can talk Death out of this?" Randy questioned.

"Uh… not sure. I mean we'd have to find Death first…" Stan muttered.

"Can you at least try?" Randy said.

"Yeah sure. Kenny you want to help me?" Stan asked.

"Sure" Kenny nodded.

"Let me help too" Shelly said.

"Really you want to help?" Stan asked surprised.

"Yeah Eric's not that bad. We bonded when I babysat him before" Shelly responded.

"Well okay. Dad and uh mom can you stay here and watch Cartman? We're going to go" Stan stated.

"All right fine. See you boys soon" Randy nodded them off as he still was comforting Liane.

~ (And so Stan, Kenny, and Shelly headed over to the school)

"What are we doing at the school?" Shelly questioned.

"Well… there's some people here who might be able to help us" Stan answered.

"Are you talking about the goths?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah they might know something we can do to bring Death here" Stan responded.

"Okay let's go" Shelly said as they went to the back of the school.

Sitting there was the four goths- Curly, Red, Henrietta, and Kindergarten.

"Hey" Stan said to them.

"Oh look it's the conformists" Curly said.

"What do you want?" Henrietta asked.

"We're hoping you can help us summon Death" Stan answered.

"What are you trying to do with him?" Curly questioned.

"We're trying to talk him out of something…" Kenny replied.

"Hehehe you're kidding right? No one has ever talked Death out of anything" Henrietta stated.

"Well we're really not kidding" Stan muttered.

Curly sighed. "Yeah we can help you summon Death. But what are you going to give us?" Curly responded.

"Shit I didn't think about that…" Stan said.

"Well you better think of something or we're not doing anything" Curly stated.

It was a few moments of silence as Stan and Kenny thought of what to give them.

"May I make a suggestion?" Red asked.

"What do you mean make a suggestion? They have something you want?" Curly asked him.

"Well kind of…" Red replied as he flicked his hair out of his eye.

"Alright what do you have in mind?" Henrietta asked.

"Can I have a date with your sister?" Red questioned.

"What with me? Really?" Shelly said surprised.

"Yeah" Red answered.

"You want to go out with that?" Henrietta asked gesturing to Shelly.

"What's going through your head Red?" Kindergarten Goth asked.

"I know it's kind of weird…" Red sighed.

"Uh Shelly do you mind?" Stan asked.

"No not really…" Shelly replied.

"Fine you can take my sister out on a date. Now will you tell us how to summon Death?" Stan questioned.

The goths looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine" Curly agreed.

"Alright first we're going to need you to bring back some things" Henrietta stated.

"What are they?" Stan asked.

"We need a dozen red candles, crushed red powder, and the blood of the one you're trying to save. And don't tell me you're not trying to save someone" Henrietta answered.

"Alright fine. We'll be back" Stan said.

"We'll have to do it at night so come back then" Curly called to them.

And so they went off to find the ingredients.

* * *

Vivian: Wow wow wait? Red plus Shelly? What a weird crack pairing am I right? XD


	49. Chapter 49: The Meeting

Vivian: Hey everyone! It's been so long hasn't it? I've finally gotten back to this. I'm finally out of college and over finals! One more year till I graduate! Wooo! Anyway I was going through my old stuff on my computer when I came across my file for Shining Diamond. I was like you know I should get back to that! So here I am :D

Favorites- 24

Follows- 27

Reviews- 51

Views- 13, 973

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, TokenXButters, RedGothXShelly

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Terrance, Kyliee, Monica, Anne, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Review Replies

To: Mysterion

Yeah the Red Goth and Shelly is quite a shocking pairing. I had actually been thinking about putting the couple a few chapters early so it made it's way in!

To: TheButtercupPrincess

Thank you so much for your review! I haven't updated this for so long I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 49: The Meeting

**Date: November 17****th**** (Monday)**

So the three were at the store now. "Um sir we need a dozen candles and a bottle of crushed red powder" Kenny asked the store attendant.

"Alright you can find those in the back" he said.

"Okay thanks" Stan said going to the back section. He gathered the candles and the bottle of powder. He brought them back to the desk. The man picked up the powder and rang it through. Then picked up one candle and ran it threw then typed repeat on his cash register 11 more times.

"That will be 14.50" the attendant said. Shelly took out her wallet, and pulled out the money.

"You two owe me my money back" Shelly commented as the cashier took the money. "Okay and here's your bag. Thank you for shopping with us!" the attendant responded. So the three left the store. Then they headed on their way to the hospital again. They entered, and headed to Cartman's room. When they came in no one was in there but Cartman.

"This feels kind of wrong" Kenny commented as Stan picked up a clear vial and needle.

"Well it's the only way to help him" Stan stated.

"Yeah I know…" Kenny sighed. Then Stan lined up the vial with the needle, and came over to Cartman. He checked around for the vein; then stuck the needle in watching as the vial filled with a thick crimson blood. Then when it was full he took away the needle. He then put the vial into their bag.

"Now we have to wait till nightfall. Anyone have any ideas of what to do?" Stan questioned.

"Let's go see Kyle" Kenny suggested.

"Yeah I guess we could do that" Stan agreed.

"Well then let's go. This place reeks of sadness" Shelly commented.

"Yeah I agree" Kenny nodded.

Everyone headed out to go to Kyle's house.

~ (Meanwhile at the park)

Butters was kicking his feet gently on the park bench. He was smiling too. It was a few more minutes before Wendy showed up in front of him.

"Hey Butters" Wendy said smiling.

Butters stared at her for a moment. "Yeah can I do something for you Wendy?" Butters asked.

"Yeah you can back your damn hands off Token" Wendy replied.

"Um… what?" Butters questioned confused.

"Back off Token. Do I need to spell it out for you?" Wendy asked.

"No but why do you want me to get away from him?" Butters said still very confused.

"Token's mine. So back off" Wendy stated.

"Who ever said he was yours. Token's with me you lost your chance!" Butters responded.

"Oh I don't think that's answer you want to give me Butters. After all something could come out" Wendy commented.

"What do you mean?" Butters asked.

"I mean a certain someone could tell everyone what you've been doing. With a knife right darling?" Wendy said smiling again.

Butters paused shocked. "H-How did you find out about that?!" Butters shouted.

"I went to your home, and found your knife in your cabinet under the sink" Wendy responded.

"A-And you're going to tell everyone if I don't break up with Token?" Butters questioned.

"That's right. Make your decision. I'll see you in a couple of days" Wendy stated then turned leaving the park.

Butters looked down to the ground. "What do I do?" Butters asked himself.

~ (Back to Stan, Kenny, and Shelly)

Stan knocked on Kyle's door. The door was opened by Ike.

"Hello" Ike said.

"Hey is Kyle home?" Stan asked.

"Yeah he's in the living room with our sister" Ike replied.

"Can we come in?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah" Ike nodded and got out of their way. They came in and went to the living room.

Kyle looked up to them. "Hey guys what's up?" Kyle asked.

"We're waiting till nightfall so we can contact Death" Stan explained.

"Why do you need Death?" Kyle questioned.

"Cartman's dying and the only way to save him is to convince Death to not take him" Stan responded.

"Wait Cartman's dying?" Kyle said shocked.

"Yeah he's in a hospital right now, but they say his results aren't good" Kenny said.

"Oh…" Kyle muttered.

"Wait you guys are trying to contact Death? You do know he wants something in return for leaving someone alive" Rose stated.

"Yeah we kind of figured" Stan responded.

"Well what are you planning on giving him?" Rose asked.

"Not even sure…" Stan sighed.

"Well why don't we come with you guys?" Rose suggested.

"Well okay" Stan agreed.

"I wanna come to!" Ike shouted.

"Okay Ike if you want to" Rose said.

"Awesome!" Ike said happily.

Everyone sat around playing games while they waited for nightfall.

~ (9 PM)

The group was all heading to the school. The goths were waiting in the back for them.

"Okay got everything we need?" Curly asked.

"Yup" Kenny stated handing the bag to the goths. They began sitting up a circle with the candles, then they pulled out a wooden bowl. Henriette took the red powder and the blood and mixed them together in the bowel. Then she set the bowl down in the center of the circle. The goths stepped out of the circle, then Curly pulled out a lighter. Quickly he lit the bowel contents and went back out of the circle again.

Then Henriette started chanting something- "mochi leu con discagra maui youl!".

Then a bright light shot up from the bowel of contents to the sky. It surrounded the area in a blinding white light. Everyone shielded their eyes. A few minutes later the white light disappeared and in the middle of the circle stood Death. He looked puzzled for a minute before he saw Stan and Kenny in front of him.

"Oh it's you people" Death commented sighing.

"Death we'll make this simple. We want Cartman back!" Stan stated.

"And I want to not have to do this to everyone. We don't always get what we want" Death replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked.

"You think it's easy being Death? I lose everything I once enjoyed! And for what a chance at being a monster…" Death explained.

"You don't have to be a monster…" Kenny commented.

"And what do you mean by that? Just look at me! I can't even enter a park without scaring everyone" Death said.

"Well we've seen stranger things than Death" Stan said smiling.

"Yeah but not everyone else…" Death sighed.

"Well you could hang out with us. I mean I wouldn't mind being friends with Death" Kenny said also smiling.

"Really you'd want to be friends with me even after I tried to kill you and your friend?" Death asked.

"Oh speaking of that I forgot to tell you something Kenny" Stan said suddenly.

"What's that?" Kenny asked.

"Cartman wanted me to tell you that he's always loved you" Stan stated.

Kenny looked surprised. "Seriously?" Kenny asked.

"Aww that's adorable" Ike said smiling too.

"Now I feel bad…" Death sighed.

"Why?" Shelly asked.

"I promised myself I'd never spilt up a couple till they grew old together. Fine I will go talk with my boss and get Cartman back here. As long as you promise that you'll keep your deal of us possibly being friends" Death replied.

"Sure no problem!" Kenny nodded.

"Wow we actually talked Death out of something…" Rose muttered surprised.

"See you all soon!" Death said as he disappeared.

The group high-fived each other except for Stan and Kyle.

"So we did it" Stan said.

"Yeah and the good thing is Death probably won't be after us for a long while" Kyle agreed.

"Yeah so that's great news!" Stan said happily.

"How about a kiss for the end of this great day?" Kyle questioned.

"Alright" Stan responded a big grin on his face.

So Kyle leaned in and gave Stan another great kiss like the first.

"You know you're a great kisser" Stan commented blushing light pink.

"If you say so" Kyle replied grinning as well.

* * *

Vivian: Okay finally done with this chapter! Thank you everyone for reading!


	50. Chapter 50: Discovery

Vivian: What's this? A new chapter already? You're kidding right? XD Nope not kidding here! Enjoy! Although this is a tad of a sad chapter…

Favorites- 24

Follows- 27

Reviews- 53

Views- 14,129

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, RedGothXShelly, TokenXButters

OCS: Daniel, Chip, Dip, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne, Monica, Kyliee, Terrance, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Review Replies

To: TheButtercupPrincess

Well how's this for updated soon? XD Hope you enjoy this, but please don't smile till the end...

To: LovelyLuly

Is Pete Red Goth's real name? I had no idea. Actually I don't know any of the goths real names. By the way are you sure Randy won't ruin this date for her ether? I mean I could be evil if I wanted to be XP Haha and I know you want Wendy to die. But she's important right now. Anyway updating shouldn't be a problem now that I'm out of college for the summer. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 50: Discovery

Everyone was now heading for the hospital. "We might have to wait awhile before Cartman actually wakes up…" Kenny said while they were walking.

"Yeah probably" Kyle agreed.

"Well we'll just wait in the room" Stan stated as they came to the hospital doors. They opened them to see a surprise. Sitting in one of the waiting chairs was Bebe.

"Bebe what are you doing here?" Stan asked her confused.

"I heard about the car crash" Bebe responded.

"Really you came here to see Cartman?" Kenny asked surprised.

"What Cartman was in it too?!" Bebe said shocked.

"Yeah…. Wait who did you hear was in it?" Stan asked.

"The ones driving the car. It was Clyde and his dad" Bebe commented.

"What?!" Rose shouted.

"Yeah. Clyde's dad's okay. He said that he was just driving them to the store when he lost control of the vehicle…" Bebe replied.

"What about Clyde?" Kyle questioned.

"There's been no official word yet…" Bebe responded.

"What room is he in?" Stan asked.

"The attendant said room 89" Bebe stated.

"Come on let's go!" Kenny suggested.

"Well okay" Bebe agreed getting down from the seat. They came down the hall, and to room 89. Stan opened the door for them, and they all came into the room.

Clyde was in the bed. He had a breathing mask over his face, and many IV's like Cartman had. He also had a chest brace over him.

"This is one way I wish I didn't see him" Bebe commented looking gloomy.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks…" Shelly said.

"Actually it's exactly as it looks" a voice said behind them. They turned to see the doctor from Cartman's room earlier.

"W-what do you mean?" Bebe asked with a frown.

"This poor kid… while he might not die. I'm afraid there's not much we can do for him" the doctor responded.

"But you're a doctor! You should know what to do!" Bebe shouted.

"Well it seems this kid didn't pay attention to rules. He was sitting up front with his father, and wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Many deaths and injuries come from not wearing a seatbelt" the doctor explained.

"So there's absolutely nothing you can do for him?" Rose asked.

"Well actually we're going to bring him here for lessons. You see he's going to have to remain on a breathing machine. He punctured his lungs and we couldn't repair them" the doctor stated.

"So that breathing mask he has on now… he's going to have to wear that the rest of his life?" Bebe questioned.

"Yes and carry a metal air machine behind him. He can't talk, can't eat normal foods, or do anything normally really… like playing sports or getting dressed…" the doctor replied.

"Oh god! It's not fair!" Bebe yelled as she grabbed hold of Clyde's hand. "Clyde I know you probably can't hear me but I want you to know I'm going to help you through this! Because I like you!" Bebe stated.

Everyone, but the doctor and of course Clyde, gasped. "So that explains a lot…" Kenny commented.

"This is just sad…" Ike sighed.

"So anyway I'll give you kids a few more minutes but soon I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the doctor said.

"Okay thanks for letting us know doctor" Stan replied.

"Yeah no problem" the doctor nodded.

So they spent a few minutes waiting, but then slowly everyone began to dispatch from the room.

Bebe sighed, and said- "well I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow".

"Okay bye Bebe" Stan waved her off.

Then everyone headed to Cartman's room.

When they came in Randy and Liane were there again.

"Oh hello kids. Did you talk to Death?" Randy asked.

"Yeah Cartman should be back any minute now" Kenny replied.

"Great and just in time too. The hospital's closing in 10 minutes" Randy said.

Everyone gathered around Cartman's bed. They all waited patiently.

10 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Everyone it's time for closing" the doctor said.

"I guess I was wrong…" Kenny sighed. They all began heading out till suddenly a soft- "wait" came out. Everyone looked back to Cartman.

Cartman's arm twitched.

"By golly he's waking up!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Cartman can you hear us?" Stan asked.

Cartman's hand went up to his forehead, and then slowly he sat up.

"You didn't actually think you were leaving without me?" Cartman asked opening his violet eyes.

"Oh sweetie! It's so great you're awake!" Liane said hugging him.

"Okay mom I get it" Cartman laughed.

"Doctor is he well enough to come home with us?" Randy asked.

The doctor went over to Cartman, and looked him over. Then took out his heart monitor. "Just let me check your heartbeat and you should be good" the doctor said.

"Okay doc" Cartman agreed letting him place it against his chest.

A few minutes went by.

"Yeah amazingly he's perfectly fine!" the doctor said surprised.

"Wonderful!" Liane exclaimed happily.

The doctor smiled then began taking out the IV's on Cartman's arms.

"Okay you're good to go" the doctor stated.

"Thanks again doctor!" Liane said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice night!" the doctor called as they left.

And so the group headed to their homes, even Kenny went back to his own home.

* * *

Vivian: Oh no… guys when I said Kenny goes back to his own home…. It means something bad is going to happen DX


	51. Chapter 51: The Start of a Mystery

Vivian: Welcome to another sad chapter…

Favorites- 24

Follows- 27

Reviews- 54

Views- 14,351

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, PeteXShelly, TokenXButters, BebeXClyde

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Monica, Anne, Kyliee, Bill, Nicole, Death

* * *

Review Replies

Yeah poor Clyde. Just wait till you see what happens in this chapter! Anyway thanks for looking that up for me. Little Pete! Hahah XD

* * *

Chapter 51: The Start of a Mystery

**Date: November 17****th**** (Monday)**

**Time: 10 PM**

Kenny arrived to his little rundown green house. He sighed for a minute before approaching the door. He knocked a few times. The door slowly opened by itself. Kenny seemed puzzled as he entered the home.

"Mom I'm home!" Kenny shouted across the house.

Everything was silent…. And messy. Kenny came into the living room even more confused. There was a sound from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and flicked the light on. There standing by the counter was his father Stuart.

"D-Dad?!" Kenny said shocked. Stuart looked to him.

"Oh hey Kenny. What's up?" Stuart asked.

"W-What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be around us" Kenny stated.

"Oh relax Kenny. Here have a sucker" Stuart said handing a red sucker down to him. Kenny grabbed the sucker. He stared at it for a moment.

"Okay I guess" Kenny agreed as he put the sucker in his mouth.

A few minutes went by. Till suddenly Kenny felt faint. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth, and looked up to his father. Stuart was grinning. That's when Kenny realized what happened. He was about to turn and run, but Stuart grabbed his coat hood.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stuart asked him.

"P-Please let me go!" Kenny yelled.

"I don't think so… goodnight Kenny" Stuart stated. It wasn't long till Kenny fell to the floor fainted.

Stuart then picked Kenny up, and then headed out of the house.

~ (Meanwhile at Cartman-Marsh Residence: Downstairs)

"So question Randy" Liane said as she came into the kitchen late at night.

"Liane what are you still doing up?" Randy asked.

"I couldn't sleep. There's some things going on in my mind" Liane responded.

"What is it?" Randy questioned.

"Well I was wondering when we will set up our wedding. It's been a while you know?" Liane said.

"Yeah I know. I guess we can start planning now. What do you have in mind?" Randy said.

"I'm thinking traditional style. I'm thinking maybe Ivory for my wedding dress" Liane stated.

"Why Ivory?" Randy asked.

"Well I'm really… not a virgin so… I can't go pure white" Liane responded.

"Oh yeah…" Randy nodded.

"So anyway let's go chat in the living room" Liane suggested.

"Okay" Randy agreed going into the living room with Liane.

~ (Change of date. November 20th 2014 (Thursday))

"Hey has anyone seen Kenny the last few days?" Stan asked the group.

"No I haven't" Kyle replied.

"Me either. You don't think me telling him I love him scared him off, do you?" Cartman questioned.

"No. I'm positive he likes you back" Stan responded.

"Well then where is he?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Let's go to his house" Stan stated. Then everyone began heading to Kenny's house. They knocked on the door once. It was opened by Kevin.

"Hey" Kevin said.

"Hi is Kenny here?" Kyle asked.

"No. He hasn't been home since Bebe and he were working on their state project" Kevin explained.

"Well then if he hasn't been here. Hasn't been at our house. And hasn't shown up at school. Where is he?" Stan questioned.

"Hard to tell. He could be anywhere" Kevin replied.

"Kevin honey who's at the door?" Carol's voice came from inside.

"Kenny's friends came here looking for him!" Kevin responded.

"Oh well I'm sure he'll turn up boys! He can't stay away for long" Carol advised.

"Okay thanks anyway" Stan said.

"Yeah no problem. Visit anytime" Kevin nodded them off. They went off back to the park where they had been hanging out.

~ (Meanwhile with Butters)

Butters was out with Token in another part of the park. He sighed thinking while Token was feeding the birds.

"Something on your mind Butters?" Token asked.

"Yeah something really big…" Butters responded.

"Well what is it?" Token questioned.

"I'm wondering if you'd still like me if I told you this…" Butters stated looking to Token.

"Come on it can't be that bad" Token chuckled.

"But it is. You'd probably never look at me the same way again" Butters replied.

"Really? That bad?" Token questioned. Butters nodded. He returned looking to the ground.

"Someone's threatening to tell everyone my secret" Butters said.

"Your secret?" Token asked.

"Yeah. Token I have to tell you, and I hope you don't freak out or get angry" Butters responded.

"I'll try my best" Token said.

Butters took a deep breath, and said- "I've been cutting myself the past few months"

Token's mouth dropped open in shock.

A few minutes of silence.

"Token?" Butters questioned.

Token closed his mouth, and muttered- "wow".

"You're not angry right?" Butters asked.

"N-No it's just a little hard to believe. I thought you liked living" Token said.

"Well it's not like I hate everyone, but I figured since everyone hated me it was alright" Butters explained.

"Wow. This is just something you'd never want your lover to exclaim" Token sighed.

A few more minutes of silence.

"Who's threatening to tell everyone?" Token asked.

"It's Wendy. She tells me that she wants you to date her" Butters responded.

"I should have known. She's very jealous of any couples" Token stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Butters asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to stop her from telling everyone" Token suggested.

"Alright" Butters agreed.

* * *

Vivian: There you go end of chapter! I told you Kenny going home was a bad thing!


	52. Chapter 52: A Mystery Part II

Vivian: Welcome to Chapter 52! It's my birthday today! Happy birthday me! XD

Follows- 27

Favorites- 24

Reviews- 56

Views- 14,544

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, PeteXShelly, TokenXButters, BebeXClyde

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Monica, Kyliee, Anne, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Review Replies

To: TheButtercupPrincess

Yes poor Kenny. And Wendy is definitely evil. She alongside Anne are the main villains of this series!

To: LovelyLuly

Let's hope Token can save the day. Yeah Clyde does have bad luck, but I don't know what a colostomy bag is. Yes I know you don't like her, but I still need her. Don't worry I'm not that cruel; I won't kill Pete. Also thanks for telling me that information. I might use your surnames for this fic if you don't mind ;)

* * *

Chapter 52: A Mystery Part II

**Date: November 23 (Sunday)**

**Time: 12 PM**

"So I was thinking we need a proper date" Kyle suggested at their park table.

"Well I don't know. I'm kind of worried about Kenny right now…" Stan replied sighing.

"Well his mom said not to worry. I'm sure he's fine. We could always call Death to see if he knows where he is. I mean Death is supposed to know that stuff right?" Kyle said.

"You know you might have an idea! And we're supposed to meet Death today" Stan stated.

"Yeah so we'll just ask him and see where Kenny is" Kyle agreed.

Then Cartman came and sat down at their table. He looked kind of sad really.

"Hey Cartman we figured out a way to find Kenny" Kyle said.

"Really how?" Cartman asked looking a tad hopeful now.

"Death knows where everyone is at all times. So since we're going to meet him today we're going to ask him to find Kenny" Stan replied.

"That just might work!" Cartman said smiling now.

"Yeah. And now that that's said. How about that proper date?" Kyle asked.

"Well where do you have in mind?" Stan questioned.

"I'm thinking the woods plaza at 10 PM. There's something special there you should really see" Kyle responded.

"Okay. Is walking there okay?" Stan asked.

"Yeah we both can't drive after all" Kyle chuckled.

Suddenly a swirling black vortex opened up by a tree.

"Guess Death is here" Stan stated.

The Swirling vortex continued to spin for 4 minutes then it disappeared releasing Death.

Death came over to the boy's table.

"Hey" Death said.

"Hey Death we have a question for you" Cartman started, but Death raised his boney hand.

"Let me see. Yes I do know where Kenny is. However I think it'd be better to wait for the police" Death stated.

"W-What do we need the cops for?" Cartman asked shocked.

"His father has kidnapped him" Death replied.

"That no good bastard! I knew he would do something to hurt Kenny!" Cartman yelled.

"Would you like to tell your parents so they can call the police?" Death asked.

"We can't just leave this to the police! We have to do something!" Stan responded.

"But you're just kids. What can you do?" Death questioned.

"There's a lot of things we can do. Tell us where he is" Stan said.

"He's in a factory not too long out of town. He's keeping him in the basement of the factory" Death responded.

"Okay. Death can you help us?" Kyle asked.

"Well I suppose, but I still think we should leave this to the police…" Death sighed.

"No time for that. Come on let's go" Kyle said getting out of his seat.

"Would you like me to transfer us all there?" Death questioned.

"That'd be great!" Stan stated.

So Death sighed again, and motioned everyone to come around him. They all surrounded him, and Death made them disappear, and reappear at the factory outside of town.

"Okay is there any guards Death?" Stan asked.

"No, but there is a-" Death tried to say, but suddenly the boys were all trapped in a net.

"Trap…" Death finished and sighed once again.

"Uh can you get us out of here?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah hold on" Death said and went over to the knot holding them up. He undid the knot and they came tumbling down.

"Thanks Death" Stan said as they all got up.

"Yeah sure. Come on let's do this" Death stated as he opened the door. They all came into the factory quietly.

"Okay if anything goes wrong… I have this cell phone" Kyle said pulling out a blue IPhone.

"You have a cell phone?" Stan said surprised.

"Yeah my mom gave it to me a month ago. I haven't really used it though, but a call to the police is just 911 so…" Kyle replied.

"Right. And I can go get help as well. I can't be caught after all" Death stated.

"So then there's no possible way we can lose!" Cartman said grinning.

"Yep. So everyone ready?" Death asked.

"Ready" Kyle said.

Death scanned the area. "There doesn't appear to be anyone up here, but be careful" Death said.

Everyone quickly raced to boxes across around the factory room. No one came out to stop them.

"There's where he's keeping Kenny!" Death stated pointing to a door that led downstairs.

"Alright stay behind Death. We need you to stay out of sight just in case. Here take my cell phone" Kyle stated handing the blue IPhone to Death.

"Okay I'll be able to tell when you guys are in trouble so don't worry" Death replied.

"Alright. Come on guys let's go get Kenny" Kyle said as they all headed towards the door. They went downstairs.

Death patiently waited.

* * *

Vivian: So what will happen now? Do you think Kyle, Stan, and Cartman can rescue Kenny? Who knows except me XD


	53. Chapter 53: Big Trouble

Vivian: Chapter 53 everyone! You people must think I'm stupid huh? I mean yeah my story's not the greatest, but please can you not favorite it till you're sure you want to read it to the end? That would save me a lot of sadness… every time I go to put on a new chapter I see one person has unfavorited this story… it breaks my heart.

Favorites- 24

Follows- 27

Reviews- 58

Views- 15,084

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, PeteXShelly, TokenXButters, BebeXClyde

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Monica, Kyliee, Anne, Bill, Nicole, and Death

* * *

Review Replies

To: CreeperKiller55

Thank you so much! :D

To: LovelyLuly

Okay thanks. That sounds really bad though... man I feel bad for Clyde now. But he's going to be okay just have a little trouble doing things at first...

* * *

Chapter 53: Big Trouble

**Date: November 23****rd**** (Sunday)**

**Time: 4 PM**

~ (At Tweek Bros)

Tweek was working at his dad's coffee shop in the afternoon. "Tweek there's a boy here who says he wants to talk to you" Richard said as he came over to his son.

"O-Okay" Tweek said as he followed his dad back to whoever wanted to talk to him. At the table was Craig Tucker.

"C-Craig?" Tweek asked nervously.

"Hey Tweek. We need to talk" Craig stated.

"Alright. Dad can you get me more coffee?" Tweek asked.

"Sure Tweek. Be right back" Richard replied going over to his counter. Tweek sat down at the table now.

"S-So what do you want to talk about?" Tweek questioned.

"I'm opening a new business. You know kind of like how those losers opened a red-skins operation?" Craig said.

"Yeah I remember. Butters burned down the gym that time" Tweek nodded.

"Well I was hoping I could get you to help me out. I'm low on money to pay people. I can only afford to pay one person right now, and Maya already agreed to do it" Craig explained.

"So you want me to help you work your new shop? Well I don't know Craig… I'm kind of busy here" Tweek responded.

"Yeah I know. I knew it was a long shot, but thanks for listening anyway" Craig said as he got down from the table.

"Wait don't go!" Tweek said getting down as well. Craig looked back to him.

"Here's your coffee Tweek" Richard said handing down the cup to him.

"Thanks dad" Tweek said before he left. "Anyway it depends on when the working hours are" Tweek stated.

"Well your hours will the weekend at 6-noon" Craig replied.

"Then I guess I can squeeze it in" Tweek said smiling.

"Okay great thanks!" Craig said.

"No problem. Anything else to ask me?" Tweek asked.

"Wear something that can get dirty. I love you. Bye!" Craig said running out.

Tweek spit out his coffee. "What was that?" Tweek asked himself puzzled.

~ (With Butters and Token)

"I'm going to get that new game system for us" Token stated to Butters as they stopped in front of a video game store.

"Okay, but hurry cause I think Wendy will be telling someone soon" Butters said.

"Yeah I'll be quick as I can" Token agreed heading into the store.

About five minutes later there was a tap on Butters' back. He turned around to be met with Wendy.

"So I see you didn't break up with him" Wendy said sighing.

"Yeah I can't. I love him" Butters responded.

"I'm afraid then I'll have to tell everyone the truth" Wendy stated.

"Can't we work something out?" Butters asked.

"We can fight like bitches if that's what you mean" Wendy replied.

"Well I don't really want to fight anyone…" Butters sighed.

"Well that's too bad. Because I am a bitch" Wendy stated then slammed Butters against the store wall. Butters gasped.

"Wendy you don't have to do this!" Butters shouted.

"No. But I've wanted to beat the crap out of you ever since I found out you liked Token" Wendy responded.

"But why?" Butters asked.

"I can't let anyone be happy in my town" Wendy replied.

"But there's a lot of people with dates! Like for example Stan and Kyle!" Butters said.

"Oh I know. Don't think I'm only targeting you. I have a side plan for them… Stan will never see Kyle the same way once I'm done" Wendy said.

"….." Butters stayed silent for a minute, but then suddenly he pushed forward and knocked her to the ground. She glared at him. "I'm not going to let you ruin everyone's happiness" Butters stated.

"And you're going to stop me? Hahahah that's hilarious!" Wendy laughed.

"Yes I will stop you! I don't care if I get hurt along the way!" Butters stated.

"Fine it's your funeral" Wendy said getting up. Then she pulled out Butters' knife she still had with her. "Ready to die Butters?" Wendy asked.

Butters gulped for a minute before he launched a punch at her. She stumbled back and gritted her teeth. Then she launched forward with the knife ready. Butters quickly moved out of the way so the knife slammed into the wall. She pulled it out, and looked to him.

"You're crazy Wendy. If you kill me you'll end up in jail!" Butters shouted.

"I won't go to jail for one person. Kyle's sister went for 27 people. I'd just go to JV and then I'd get out for good behavior" Wendy chuckled.

"You're really willing to kill someone today?" Butters asked shocked.

"Yup. Now hold still!" Wendy yelled shifting the knife towards him.

Butters backed up. "Wait a minute how do you know Kyliee killed that many people? How do you know she even killed anyone?" Butters questioned.

"I do my studying on everyone. I know every little secret about this town. How do you think I ruin people's lives?" Wendy replied.

"You're a monster" Butters muttered.

"Yes I know" Wendy said then jabbed the knife up into Butters' gut. Butters gasped in pain, and fell to his knees. She placed the knife against Butters neck. "Any last words Butters?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I've got one" came Token's voice. Wendy looked to the video game store entrance to see Token standing there.

"Shit" Wendy muttered. She quickly bolted away from the area. Token came over to Butters.

"What happened?" Token asked.

"She saw me out here then started a fight. She stabbed me in my gut" Butters responded.

"We should get you to the hospital" Token suggested.

And so they headed off to Hell's Pass Hospital.

~ (To the factory- **Time: 4:30 PM**)

"I hope Death called the cops…." Kyle muttered to the other two. They were tied up on a table in the basement. Stuart was sipping a beer while watching TV. Kenny was tied up on the opposite side of the room. Stuart changed the channel. It was now on the lottery channel.

"Oh no…" Stan said.

"What what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Cartman remember when I told you my secret?" Stan asked.

"You mean the one supernatural one?" Cartman questioned.

"Yeah. When these channels come on I can't stop it" Stan stated.

"No don't say anything!" Cartman shouted.

"Shut up!" Stuart yelled.

"I can't not say anything!" Stan whispered loudly.

"You'll attract his attention" Cartman stated.

"I know. I'm sorry" Stan muttered.

"Call out your numbers now!" the TV host said.

"4, 17, 5" Stan said.

Stuart looked at him confused. Kyle did too though.

"And the numbers are…. 4, 17, and 5!" the TV host shouted. Stuart spit out his beer.

"What the hell was that?! How did you guess that?!" Stuart yelled coming over to Stan.

"I-I just guessed" Stan said frightened.

"No one can guess that perfectly without giving some thought. You have some secret power or something! Forget my son. You're way more profitable!" Stuart announced. Then he pulled Stan out of the ropes, and set him down. He tied the others ropes again, and picked Stan back up.

"Put me down!" Stan yelled.

"You'll have to be more convincing then that" Stuart replied then went up to the locked door. He unlocked it, then went out with Stan.

"Boy I sure hope Death did something…" Kyle muttered.

"Come on we have to get out of these ropes, and help Stan!" Cartman shouted.

"Yeah I'm with you there" Kyle nodded.

* * *

Vivian: End of Chapter 53. Hmmm…. Lots of stuff went down here.


	54. Chapter 54: Under the Table

Vivian: Welcome to Chapter 54. Hey can anyone guess what Stan wants to be when he grows up? I've already stated that Cartman wants to be a lawyer, Kenny wants to be a baker, and Kyle wants to be an Oneirologist. But what pray tell does Stan want to do with his life?!

Favorites- 26

Follows- 28

Reviews- 60

Views- 15,342

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KarenXIke, KylieeXChip, PeteXShelly, TokenXButters, BebeXClyde

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Anne, Kyliee, Monica, Bill, Nicole, Death, and Maya

* * *

Review Replies

To: TheButtercupPrincess

You'll have to wait to find out about Butters; hint its in this chapter. You may feel joy from this chapter for Wendy XP. And that's alright about not reviewing last chapter. Last Chapter sucked anyways...

To: LovelyLuly

Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean I do know everything that happens in this story C: Also thanks. It makes me feel important when you guys look up this stuff for me. I wouldn't know how to find all these things myself XD

* * *

Chapter 54: Under the Table

**Note: The Dance Club does not exist. I am only using it in this Fanfiction. Remember this is pure fiction…**

**Date: November 23****rd****, 2014 (Sunday)**

**Time: 5 PM**

~ (Police Station)

"You've gotta help me" Death said to the guard behind the counter. The guard looked spooked.

"U-Uh what c-can I help you w-with?" he asked.

"I need police to come to a factory out of town. There's a man who's kidnapped four children" Death explained.

"Okay. A-And your name is?" he questioned.

"Death" he responded.

"Right, and what's the kid's names?" he said.

"Well there's Kyle, Stan, Eric, and Kenny" Death stated.

"Uh-huh and who's the captor?" he asked.

"Kenny's dad Stuart" Death replied.

"Okay well I'll see what I can do. Although no one's reported the kids missing so it might take longer" the police guard concluded.

"What you're telling me you're not going to go find them at all?!" Death shouted.

"Sorry but if they're not reported missing we can't interfere" the guard responded.

"Fine whatever. I'll rescue them myself!" Death said going out of the station. He then teleported himself back to the factory. He opened the basement door, and went down the stairs. Kyle saw him first.

"Death over here!" Kyle shouted. He came over to them, and untied their ropes.

"Where's Stan and Kenny?" Death asked

"Kenny's over in the corner. But Mister McCormick took off with Stan earlier!" Kyle responded. Death quickly went over to Kenny, and untied him.

"Someone has to carry him!" Death stated.

"I will" Cartman said getting down from the table, and slinging Kenny over his shoulder.

"Alright now why did Stuart take Stan?" Death questioned.

"Stan apparently has this weird ability to guess what numbers will be next in a sequence" Kyle explained.

"Then he must be at the casino" Death concluded.

"Then let's go!" Kyle said.

"No you three are not going" Death replied.

"What why not?" Cartman responded confused.

"You're in too much trouble with this guy already. I can't get hurt but you can. I can't risk that so I'll rescue him. You get Kenny to a safe place till he wakes up" Death said.

"This is bullshit but fine" Cartman agreed.

"I guess we won't fight you on this. Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to my boyfriend" Kyle stated.

"Yes of course. I'll see you when I get back" Death replied then disappeared. Kyle and Cartman headed out of the factory with Kenny. They traveled all the way to Cartman's house.

"Where have you been poopyskins?" Liane asked her son as they came in.

"Doing something" Cartman responded.

"You were supposed to be home at 1… it's been 5 hours since you've been gone" Liane said.

"We ran into a little trouble, but we're fine Miss Cartman" Kyle replied.

"Well alright, but what's wrong with Kenny? And where's Stan?" Liane questioned.

They both sighed.

"Okay mom we were kidnapped by Kenny's dad, and we went to rescue him but he tied us up. So then Death had to help us, and now Kenny's knocked out, and Stan's being held hostage" Cartman explained.

"Oh my god…. We need to call the police!" Liane said shocked.

"The police will only get in Death's way" Kyle stated.

"Well what do we do then?" Liane questioned.

"We wait for Death. He's knows what he's doing" Cartman responded.

"Well okay… but I don't like this" Liane muttered.

"We have to take care of Kenny now" Cartman stated.

"Right let's get him to the couch" Liane suggested. They all went to the couch. Cartman laid Kenny out on it.

"How do you think we wake him up?" Kyle asked.

"Well we could try a number of things… let's see if a small amount of water will wake him up" Liane said going to get a small dish of water. She came back, and flicked some water onto Kenny. Kenny shuffled, but didn't open his eyes. "Well now we could try turning the temperature warmer" Liane stated as she went over to the thermometer to change the temperature. She changed it to go 10 degrees hotter.

A few minutes pass when Kenny's hand moves. He lets out a yawn, and finally opens his eyes. "What happened?" Kenny asked as he woke.

"Kenny you're alright!" Cartman shouted smiling.

"Cartman…. Kyle…. Miss Cartman?" Kenny said confused.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Cartman muttered.

"I was in trouble before?" Kenny asked.

"Yes your dad kidnapped you and now he's got Stan!" Kyle responded.

"What?! What are we doing here for?" Kenny questioned.

"Death's taking care of the rescue. We just need to make sure nothing happened to you" Kyle explained.

"Well I don't remember anything… what's the date today?" Kenny asked.

"November 23rd" Cartman replied.

"I don't remember anything from November 17th" Kenny stated.

"Whatever his father used to knock him out must have deluded his memory" Liane concluded.

"I hope he doesn't try using it on Stan…" Kyle sighed.

"I don't think he will. He needs Stan awake to guess the casino numbers" Cartman said.

"Right, but for now all we can do is wait…" Kyle muttered.

~ (The Dance Club- **9 PM**)

Wendy made her over to the counter to meet with a surprise. Token was sitting there with a bottle of EKU 28 beer. Wendy came over to him.

"Hey Token what are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Trying to get over a break up. Wanna join me?" Token replied.

"Uh sure, but isn't it illegal for us to drink beer?" Wendy questioned.

"Wow you're gonna be a downer?" Token asked.

"No no not at all! Okay I'll take a glass" Wendy said.

"Glasses are weak. Don't tell me you're that much of a goodie goodie" Token complained.

"Fine I'll take a big mug" Wendy stated to the bartender.

"Aren't you kids a little young to be drinking?" the attendant asked.

"What you're saying we can't drink because we look like kids?! I'll have you know I'm 21" Token said pulling out a card. He looked it over for a minute. "And here's her card" Token said pulling out another card.

"Alright fine. I just didn't expect small people tonight" he agreed. Then he took out a big mug and handed it to Wendy.

He filled it up with EKU 28 beer. "That stuffs heavy so hope you're a good drunk" the attendant commented.

"Aren't you gonna get some?" Wendy asked.

"In a while. I've already had 4 mug fulls" Token responded chuckling.

"You must be a really good drunk" Wendy responded then she started chugging the mug of beer. She didn't notice Token grin.

About 3 hours later Wendy was completely black out drunk.

"I have some pearly whites in my drawers!" she sang.

"Hey Wendy let's go somewhere" Token said grabbing her hand.

"Okay *hic*" Wendy agreed.

So they went out of the club and to a familiar house.

Token knocked on the door. The door was opened by DogPoo.

"Heya Token and Wendy" DogPoo said.

"Hey how would you like to do something bad tonight?" Token asked.

"What do you mean?" DogPoo asked.

"I need you to take some embarrassing pictures of Wendy doing things" Token questioned.

"Okay but why?" DogPoo agreed.

"She's done something she shouldn't have" Token responded.

"Alright" DogPoo agreed.

Then Token let go of Wendy's hand, and DogPoo led her inside.

Then the door closed.

Token walked away from the house, and to another familiar house. He knocked on its door.

Butters opened it up. "So is it done?" Butters asked.

"Trust me she won't be bothering you for a long time…" Token said still grinning.

* * *

Vivian: Geez… Token you really don't want people messing with your boyfriend. Keep that in mind people! He will destroy your reputation!

**2 Notes: Butters got patched up by the hospital and they released him at 7.**

**The Hospital did call the police but they haven't been able to find Wendy yet :I**


	55. Chapter 55: Twisted Reality

Vivian: Welcome to Chapter 55! This may shock many of you!

Favorites- 27

Follows- 28

Reviews- 62

Views- 15,664

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KylieeXChip, KarenXIke, PeteXShelly, TokenXButters, BebeXClyde, New one!

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Kyliee, Anne, Monica, Bill, Nicole, Death, and Maya

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Haha Lizzie Mcguarie knew her stuff! I haven't seen her in years. It's nice to know some people still know her. I'm sure they'll get Stan back XP You'll see. His profession makes sense in this chapter don't worry ;)

To: TheButtercupPrincess

Aww thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it is shocking! XD

Chapter 55: Twisted Reality

Warning: Short Chapter!

**Date: November 23****rd****, 2014 (Sunday)**

**Time: 7 PM**

"Okay he's in there…" Death muttered staring into the casino with binoculars. He put them down, and began descending to the back door of the casino. There was a guard in front of the back door.

"VIP only sir" the guard said. Death took out a card, and gave it to the man. "Oh you're Death… right your sister owns this place" the guard stated.

"Yes I know. May I go in?" Death asked.

"Of course sir" the guard responded moving out of the way. Death opened the door, and went inside. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes stood there. She was in a blue tank top and white shorts.

"Make any progress Death?" she asked.

"I'm working on it Greed" Death replied.

"Well me and your other sisters are getting tired of waiting. We want to meet our nephew already!" Greed stated.

"I said I was working on it. Right now I got to save a boy from an evil man" Death said.

"Working rescue missions now? Eh whatever. I'll see you soon" Greed said going over to her desk.

Death cut through his sister's office, and into the actual casino. Stuart was at the poker game table. Stan was right beside him. Death quietly snuck behind Stan. He grabbed Stan up quickly. Stuart looked back to him. "Let go of the kid!" Stuart stated.

Death set Stan down beside him. "You're not using him for your twisted games!" Death stated.

Stan smiled. "Hey Death it's okay" Stan said.

"What?" Death asked confused.

"I mean yeah I was kidnapped to come here, but in coming here I learned what I want to do in life" Stan said.

"What's that?" Death questioned.

"Become a professional gambler" Stan responded.

"Well uh that's quite a dream. But can I talk to you before you go back to your game?" Death asked.

"Yeah sure. Mr. McCormick I'll just be a minute" Stan said.

"Yeah okay I'll just wait" Stuart agreed.

Death and Stan went to the back room where his sister Greed was.

"Okay Stan there's a secret I need to let you in on" Death said.

"What's that?" Stan questioned.

"It's about your friend Kenny… I wasn't coming to kill him actually" Death stated.

"Then what were you going to do with him?" Stan asked.

"I was taking him home" Death replied.

"Home?" Stan muttered.

Then Death took down his hood. Revealing a white skinned man with shiny blonde hair.

"I'm Kenny's real father" Death stated.

Stan gasped.

Vivian: How's that for a plot twist?!

I told you guys only Anne and Wendy are the bad guys! Stuart isn't a bad guy…


	56. Chapter 56: Blood Trials

Vivian: Chapter 56! If you thought the last twist was good… wait till you hear this one!

Favorites- 27

Follows- 28

Reviews- 65

Views- 16,091

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KylieeXChip, KarenXIke, PeteXShelly, TokenXButters, BebeXClyde, CarolXDeath

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Kyliee, Anne, Monica, Bill, Nicole, Death, Maya, Death's sisters

* * *

Review Replies

To: TheButtercupPrincess

Thank you I was sure so myself. It's a great plot twist, and so is this one!

To: CreeperKiller55

I know right? I mean he's got the power of death on his side so it makes tons of sense!

To: LovelyLuly

Good for you watching that series. I've read her book... not really watched it. Anyway Stan's profession is just prefect for him! And yeah Death being his father is new... at least I believe so. I've never heard anyone write that Death was Kenny's father so I hope I'm original.

* * *

Chapter 56: Blood Trials

**Date: November 23****rd****, 2014 (Sunday)**

**Time: 7:17 PM**

"I can't believe you're Kenny's real father… how did that even happen?" Stan questioned.

"Well a long time ago I was in love with a lady named Carol… you know Kenny's mother?" Death responded.

"You were in love with Kenny's mom?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. But she was married and had a kid with him. Kevin I believe was his name" Death replied.

"Yeah Kenny's older brother" Stan agreed.

"I met with her at a cocktail bar, and we kind of hit it off as drunks. She got pregnant. I knew when I heard about Kenny's condition that he was my son. He can die and come back just like me" Death exclaimed.

"Well how about a DNA test to make sure?" Stan questioned.

"Well I guess we could do that, but you'd need Kenny's constent and both our DNA samples" Death said.

"I think I can help out" Stan replied. They both went out of the back room, and into the casino again.

"Mr. McCormick we need a DNA Test done for something. And we need your DNA" Stan explained.

"Well alright. Let's just get this over with" Stuart said getting up and taking his bag of money.

"Have fun. See you around Stuart!" the poker game man said.

"See you next weekend Jerry" Stuart replied and then the three left.

They stopped at Stan's home. Stan knocked on the door. It was opened by Kyle.

"Stan you're okay!" Kyle said hugging him.

"Yeah I'm alright. Strangely I and Mr. McCormick became friends" Stan responded.

"Oh well… okay I guess" Kyle said still a little wary of Stuart.

"We need Kenny" Stan stated.

"Okay. Kenny come to the front!" Kyle announced.

Kenny with Cartman and Liane came to the front.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"We need to do a DNA test with you" Stan replied.

"Wait are we trying to figure out if Kenny's my son?" Stuart questioned.

"In a way. I'm trying to see if what Death tells me is true" Stan said.

So everyone headed to the hospital.

~ (Time Skip to 8:00 PM)

"Okay we'll know in the next 12 hours. Come back then" the doctor stated.

"Okay Doctor" Liane agreed for them all.

(November 24th, 2014. Monday. 3:00 PM)

School was just letting out. Wendy began her descend down the school pavement. Suddenly a police car stopped in front of the school.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, and Token stopped to see what was going on. The police man came out.

"Wendy Testaburger?" the police man asked Wendy.

"Yeah that would be me" Wendy said.

"You are under arrest for stabbing a child with a knife" the police man stated.

"Hmmm… before I go may I say something?" Wendy asked.

"Yes you may" the police man agreed. She looked over to the stopped kids.

"Stan before I go I would like to share something with you" Wendy said.

"What's that?" Stan asked.

"First you must know Butters has been cutting himself" Wendy stated.

"Hey!" Butters yelled.

"Really Butters?" Stan asked.

"Uh yeah…" Butters muttered.

"Why does that affect me?" Stan questioned.

"Who do you think gave him that idea?" Wendy asked.

Stan thought a moment.

"I don't know…" Stan responded.

"Look to your left" Wendy stated.

Stan looked to his left. Kyle stood there. Kyle looked beside him to see Stan looking at him.

Kyle chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah right Wendy" Kyle chuckled.

"Show me your arm Kyle" Stan said.

Kyle sighed, and pulled his sleeve up. Indeed there was a fine row of cuts along his arm.

Stan gasped for the second time.

"Wow dude…" Cartman muttered.

"Why Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"Well I was feeling so depressed with my parents fighting… but I swear I've stopped doing it! I stopped ever since we got together Stan" Kyle replied.

Stan had tears coming down his eyes. "I-I can't believe you!" Stan shouted.

"Stan I'm serious!" Kyle said back.

Butters quickly came over to Stan.

"Stan I think he's telling the truth. Don't let this get to you. Wendy's just trying to break you two up. She tried to break me and Token up!" Butters explained.

"W-What really?" Stan asked.

Butters nodded.

Stan looked to Wendy with a glare. "Nice try!" Stan stated.

Wendy still grinned. "That's not the worst thing I found out about him" Wendy said chuckling. Then the police man led her into the car.

"That's not the worst thing?" Stan said puzzled. Even Kyle was puzzled.

"What else could she have seen?" Kyle muttered.

Then Kyle's eyes widened. "Oh no!" he exclaimed running off for home.

"Wait Kyle!" Stan yelled following him.

* * *

Vivian: What do you guys think is the worst thing she found out? Could be anything!


	57. Chapter 57: Old Buddies and New Loves

Vivian: I think you guys have waited long enough. Here's chapter 57!

Favorites- 29

Follows- 30

Reviews- 72

Views- 16, 599

Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman, Liandy, Creek, KevinXRed, KylieeXChip, KarenXIke, PeteXShelly, TokenXButters, BebeXClyde, CarolXDeath

OCS: Daniel, Dip, Chip, Terrance, Amy, Brad, Mikey, Yuna, Kyliee, Monica, Anne, Bill, Nicole, Death, Maya, Death's sisters

* * *

Review Replies

To: LovelyLuly

Yes I think I'm original! XD Everyone wants to know Kyle's secret. Maybe you'll learn it maybe not... C:

To: TheButtercupPrincess

I don't think anyone expected Kyle to cut himself. But thank you so much for wanting this to be your favorite story! That means a lot!

To: SouthParkWritter197

Yes I love making Wendy look like a bitch! I hate her so much. But anyway the next chapter is up! :3

To: heartandsoulsp15

Thank you very much. I know that's surprising. And we'll see what Wendy knows! Maybe!

To: CreeperKiller55

*Gasp* I DUN NO SENPAI!

To: rottentothecore

Thank you for declaring my story is beautiful madness! *Bows*

* * *

Chapter 57: Old Buddies and New Loves

**November 24****th****, 2014 (Monday)**

**3:15 PM**

Kyle arrived at his house. He opened the door to be greeted by an old friend. "Brent?" Kyle said.

Brent was a bald kid who was wearing an old white T-shirt and cargo shorts. "Hello again Kyle…" Brent responded.

"Kyle I finally caught up to you!" Stan said coming up behind him.

"Um Stan I didn't expect you to follow me…" Kyle commented.

"Yeah but you seemed really spooked so I followed you. What is it you didn't want me to find out?" Stan asked.

"There's some things you better off not knowing Stan. Meet Brent my previous buddy from that camping trip I took last year" Kyle said motioning to him.

"You mean the one where your scout leader went missing?" Stan questioned.

"Yeah that one…" Kyle said.

"Nice to meet you Brent" Stan replied waving his hand to him.

"Who's this?" Brent asked.

"This is my boyfriend" Kyle said taking Stan's hand.

"Oh I see" Brent chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Stan asked.

"Last year Kyle was my boyfriend. Remember that Kyle?" Brent responded amused.

"Yeah for a short while…" Kyle nodded.

"Oh so you're an ex-boyfriend? Is that all Wendy wanted to show me?" Stan said.

"Yeah that's it…" Kyle agreed.

"Okay that's not so bad…" Stan muttered.

"It's been a long time since we've been together right?" Brent questioned.

"Yeah. Is Tony here too?" Kyle asked.

"Somewhere in town. I don't remember where he said he was going" Brent replied.

"Hmm maybe we'll see him later" Kyle muttered.

"Wait who's Tony?" Stan asked.

"He's the leader of our group. Well back in Camp Willibee" Brent responded.

"Oh…" Stan said.

"Anyway let's go. My parents will be home any minute, and I don't want to be here when they are" Kyle stated as he opened the door for everyone. Everyone piled out.

Brent pulled Kyle back to him. "He doesn't know does he?" Brent questioned.

"No and I plan to keep it that way…" Kyle replied.

~ (At the Hospital- 4 PM)

"You know your test result was ready at 8 AM right?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah but Kenny doesn't get off of school till 3" Carol replied.

"Oh yes that's right…" the doctor nodded. "U-huh anyway the test result is…" the doctor started.

Everyone waited.

"Death is Kenny's father. It's positive on that note" the doctor stated.

"I knew it!" Death exclaimed.

"Well I guess that's that" Stuart said standing up.

"You're not at all mad?" Carol questioned.

"Nah… I still know Kevin and Karen are mine. Besides I made some easy money with Kenny's friend" Stuart responded.

"Well I'm glad you didn't take it hard…" Carol said smiling.

"Well I'll be going. I'm gonna find Stan so we can go get some money again" Stuart responded.

"All right just be careful. You never know what those poker guys will do if you keep winning" Carol exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. See you" Stuart said as he left.

"Well Kenny here's your real father… you got anything to say to him?" Carol asked.

Kenny looked at Death. "Why do you like my mom?" Kenny asked.

Carol sighed. "That's not really what I was expecting…" Death said chuckling.

"But I'm curious" Kenny replied.

"Well when I meet her she was really sweet. I mean I've met a lot of girls over my time but no girl has been as sweet as her. Plus I really have a thing for red-heads. But I think the most important thing I love about her is her creative spirit. I can never tell when she's going to do something. She's spontaneous!" Death explained.

"Aww thanks…" Carol said blushing.

"Wow. I hope Cartman can say something cool like that about me" Kenny said smiling.

"I'm sure he will someday" Death said.

"Okay can we go home now?" Kenny questioned.

"Uh sure of course" Carol agreed. Then everyone got up, and left the hospital.

~ (With Cartman… and wait Ike?)

"So like why are you following me?" Cartman asked Kyle's little brother.

"You got with Kenny right?" Ike asked.

"Uh not exactly. We haven't actually official stated we were going out. But why do you want to know that?" Cartman responded.

"I need help getting someone's attention" Ike replied.

"Well you could start off by dying…" Cartman said sighing.

"Really that works?" Ike asked surprised.

"No. Forget I said that. Anyway you just got to let them know how you feel in your own way. I died so I told Stan to tell Kenny I've always loved him" Cartman explained.

"Hmmm. I like flowers could I tell her that way?" Ike asked.

"Yeah sure. Just find something popping, and hand it to him/her and tell them you love them. Or well like them. They might run off if you tell them you love them…" Cartman said.

"Okay. Thank you Cartman" Ike stated.

"No problem kid. See you" Cartman said as he went up to his house. Ike continued north to go to his house.

* * *

Vivian: Well? Have I left you wanting more yet? As you can tell Kyle still is hiding the secret. What could it be?!


End file.
